


Golden Cage

by ShadCat



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Tragedy, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Canonical Alternate Universe, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Father-Son Relationship, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Kissing, Heavy Angst, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 65,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadCat/pseuds/ShadCat
Summary: Noctis felt like a bird in a golden cage.Since the prophecy had announced him as the last of his bloodline, King Regis had done everything in his power to protect his son's life, even if it meant taking away his freedom. The prince had rarely left the palace since early childhood and now was tired of this life in captivity and loneliness. That's why he started to sneak away at night. At first everything went well, and no one noticed him exploring Insomnia alone, but then an accident happened in which he unintentionally hurt a citizen. What happened after Noctis' secret was exposed?Written for the 2020 Promptis Big Bang!
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 62
Kudos: 64
Collections: Promptis Big Bang 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so over the moon that I can finally post my fic for the 2020 Promptis Big Bang!  
> I've never been as proud of a fic as I'm proud of this one! I have invested so much heart and soul and ahhhh! I hope so much that you will enjoy it!  
> Find me here on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LShadowcat)!
> 
> I want to thank my Artist [Noah](https://twitter.com/AyakashiKami) so much for the art he did for my Fic! Check out his other work!  
> Many thanks also to my editor [Cor](https://twitter.com/HardNoctLife) who did an amazing job! (I gave her a lot of work, haha). Thank you so much that I could always come to you with my many questions and that you always had time for me and my fic!  
> It was a pleasure to work with the both or you!  
> [I also want to thank [Apega](https://twitter.com/ApegaWithSpecs) for her emotional support!]
> 
> I would also like to say, that chapter 13 of this fic is a bonus chapter, the main story ends in Chapter 12! In Chapter 13 you can find out the background story of a side character.

A smile tugged on Noctis lips as he looked down on Insomnia's nightlife.

He enjoyed the stories the view told him. The music and the loud babble of voices that came from the bars and other shops and told about human relationships. All the many people walking the streets excitedly, each to their own destination. Some went home from work, others went to see their friends, and others were obviously so drunk that they didn't even know what they were doing.

The prince chuckled a little as he pulled his knees up to his body.

He was sitting on the roof of a tall downtown building, hiding in the shadows and looking down. He watched all the people who were allowed to live the life which was denied to him.

He wasn't even allowed to show his face. It wasn't even that people would still know what the prince of Insomnia looked like right now, but his black clothes would hand him over immediately. After all, the members of the royal family were the only ones allowed to wear black.

Noctis sighed softly as he put his chin on his knees and continued to watch. He would change, of course, but all his clothes were of royal black. He couldn't ask Ignis to get him new civilian clothes so that he could sneak away. _Ha, even if his reaction definitely would have been funny_.

Noctis wanted nothing more than to walk between these crowds and pretend to be a normal citizen. It was crazy. According to the law, he was a grown man now and he had never walked the city alone. He really didn't know what his father was thinking. How was he going to rule this country one day when he had hardly ever seen anything other than the walls of the palace? Noctis had the best education anyone could imagine. Still, he really didn't feel like he knew anything about the outside world.

The prince didn’t know how to make connections other than on the internet. He didn't have a single friend whom he had met and started to like in the course of his life. Sure, he had Gladio and Ignis at his side and he cared for them with all his heart. But Gladio and Ignis were _put_ at his side. Their bloodline had determined their destiny just like his had put him in his position. It would all have been easier if he hadn't been born as a Lucis Caelum. Or rather, if this fateful prophecy had never been spoken about him.

Noctis didn't even understand what the prophecy meant. It said that he would be the last of his bloodline and that he would wipe out the evil of this world. But which evil? Ardyn had ended the demons' reign over 2000 years ago. Even if he was cursed with immortality for this act and would walk on earth forever. It couldn't mean he had to kill Ardyn, could it? Not that this was possible at all. In addition, he somehow liked Ardyn. Noctis was probably the only one from the palace who had a good relationship with his uncle. For whatever reason. Maybe because they both felt cursed.

Noctis sighed heavily as he got up.The fresh wind of the evening inflated his clothes and ruffled his hair. The wind smelled of delicious food mixed with the exhaust gases from the cars. It smelled of city and life.

Whatever that prophecy meant, it really had cursed him. A few sentences had made him lose his independence. He was locked up in a golden cage by his own father. But who could forbid anything to the king? He was the highest authority in their society.

Noctis had always loved his father as a child. He had loved how much he had looked after him and how he had held and hugged him. The prince had known that his father missed his mother, and even if he had never been able to meet her, he had felt his pain.

The prince was very young when the prophecy about him was made. Noctis remembered that his father had cried when he held him in his arms. Many tears that he couldn’t explain at the time. 

Since then the relationship between Noctis and his father had become complicated.

As the king had increased security around him, he had distanced himself more and more. No matter when Noctis asked about his father, he hardly had time for him. He often needed an appointment to be able to talk to him at all. 

In the past they used to sit together at the breakfast table every morning, but now Noctis was sitting there alone. Sometimes Ignis or Gladio kept him company. Sometimes Ardyn too, when he wasn't busy annoying people.

At some point the feelings about his father changed from love to pain, then it became a cold in his heart. It had gotten even worse since his last birthday.

The prince had been certain that he would be free at least as an adult. He had longed for his eighteenth birthday as if it were the solution to all his problems. It was the only gift he really wanted. To feel like a free person and no longer like a rich prisoner.

But after a lame party and a short visit from his father, who had barely had half an hour for him, it became clear that nothing would change . Regis would keep him locked up.

It was the first time that Noctis had felt hatred in his heart. Hatred for his own father. Nobody had been able to cheer him up afterwards. The prince hadn't even endured Ignis by his side. He had been alone in resentment and stared outside. He had been thinking of ways to escape and had finally found it.

Noctis stepped to the edge of the building before turning the small silver pocket knife in his hand. Gently looking at the engravings in it. It had been a birthday present. Truly the best gift that had been given to him, even if no one had known what he would use it for. 

The prince raised his hand and then threw the knife. Less than a second later, he disappeared in a bluish spark shower and followed the knife. He was holding it again in his hand when he landed on the roof of the next building. Always hidden in the shadows and darkness so that he was protected from the eyes of the inhabitants. The magic of the royal family. It was sheer irony that he used it to escape from the current king.

After all, no one from the palace had seen him warp any further than it was necessary in training. No one would suspect that he is already so good at handling long distances with such ease.

In retrospect, Noctis wondered why he hadn't come up with this idea much earlier. There was a narrow balcony in his room. But he had to practice warping a lot. Landing safely from such a height on the next building wasn’t so easy. Especially since he couldn't be seen under any circumstances. Otherwise his father would make sure that he was never alone again. Maybe not even in his room anymore. But it was worth it. It was worth all the effort to be free for only a few hours. Even if there was always the fear in his heart that someone would come into his room at night and find out that the prince was not there. Noctis had no idea what he would do then. But he would worry about that when the time came.

Now he was enjoying the freedom he had.

The prince smiled as he warped from one building to the next. Always standing there for some minutes and enjoying the view. Looking at the people who were on the road and who were allowed to live their lives in freedom. One day he would be one of them.

After a while he came to big bridges that he hadn't seen before.

Noctis looked around, but apart from a few cars that drove past, there was nothing. Could he dare to walk along the railing? No one seemed to be walking there.

The prince hesitated for a moment before a grin spread across his lips. _I will dare! A walk over the bridge! That sounds great!_

He looked for a good place to land and then aimed next to a bridge pier.

It was so dark there that even he couldn't see anything. It was perfect.

But in the half second after Noctis threw the knife and before he disappeared into the sparks, a car drove past. The headlights of the car lit up the dark corner and he could see something moving there. Or rather, _someone_.

Noctis felt the horror, but it was too late to change anything. There was nothing more he could do.

The next moment he warped and before he reappeared, he felt something that until then he had only noticed in training. The feeling when the knife hit against resistance. He had hit it. 

When he appeared, Noctis slammed into someone, knocking the person down with him. They fell onto the floor, Noctis lying on top of them.

"Ouch!"

Startled and confused, the prince raised his head and looked down at a blonde young man. He had a lot of freckles on his face and beautiful, light hair. 

"Oh, ouch, that _hurts_!"

His heart was pounding in his chest as he saw the blonde wail in pain before lifting his head off the track and looking at him.

" _I'm sorry_! I'm so sorry! That wasn’t on purpose!"

Startled, Noctis called out his words before quickly crawling off the blonde. He saw his knife stuck inside his side. _Oh gods, I stabbed him! I stabbed a Lucian citizen!_

* * *

With a sigh, Prompto leaned against the railing of the city bridge, headlights occasionally flickering behind him. His legs dangled through the railing over the water. He didn't care that his pants were getting dirty and that it was cold and uncomfortable. When he saw the world through the lens of his camera, he was indifferent to everything else around him. He was far too fascinated by what lay ahead.

Prompto forgot all his worries. He forgot that his parents were almost never at home, he forgot that he had no real friends. When he took photos, he forgot his loneliness. Then he was just happy.

There was a playful buzz as he blissfully set the right zoom to photograph Insomnia's reflection in the water. With such a clear night and a full moon, there was nothing better than taking pictures. Well, there was never anything better than taking pictures, Prompto was sure of that. Since he got his first camera in elementary school, probably as a small attempt to cheer him up by his parents, he had never been able to put the hobby down. He even had the little disposable camera from back then. A true memento.

_Which filter should I use? Hm, maybe a black and white filter? That would make it more mysterious. Oh, no, I prefer the royal filter. It made everything appear so noble. Yes, yes that’s better._

Without anything happening around him, an excited grin moved over Prompto's face. _Yes, this is perfect._ Shooting two pictures in a row, he then looked for a new approach. _Hm, maybe I should focus on the city and use the reflecting water as a background? A gimmick that lets the obvious be seen from a different perspective?_

Leaning on the ground with both hands, Prompto glanced at the city. His eyes were really trained to find the perfect photo spot in seconds. _Oh yes, there!_ With the shadow of the palace on the water, it would look perfect. Fortunately, he didn't need his glasses to take pictures. It was much more difficult to take pictures with glasses instead of looking directly through the lens.

Full of energy, Prompto pulled himself up on the bridge railing and leaned forward. He had pulled his camera up again and was only looking through the lens. How did it happen that the world looked so much bigger when you looked at it from a small angle? That one snippet that he caught should just hold everything he felt at that moment. He would do it. That was probably the only thing he was really good at.

If only this stupid pillar wouldn’t disturb his perfect angle. Prompto clicked his tongue once before walking around it. There he was completely in the shadows, but the lights of the city seemed all the brighter. It was breathtaking.

Prompto couldn't help but feel completely excited by the sight. Since no one could hear him anyway, he sang quietly, full of fervor, the victory fanfare of one of his favorite games. That was a 5-star-photo-win!

When Prompto took several photos with different filters and alignments, he leaned forward and forgot the world around him.

He could never see such beauty and perfection as in a photo. It was like cutting away all the bad that was hidden outside. As if there was nothing bad, because that one moment had been perfect. Yes, he really liked the thought.

At least until Prompto’s perfect moment was disturbed with something terribly painful.

Prompto suddenly felt something in his side and he dropped the camera, which fell into the strap around his neck as he cried out, turning around in alarm.

_What?_

Before Prompto could even think about it, he was thrown to the ground. 

He had no idea where the young man came from or what happened to him. He only knew that his whole body was thrown violently against the dirty bridge, which interrupted his screaming and turned it into a wheezing groan. With the sudden beating of his body he was distracted from the terrible pain in his side for a tiny moment. Dizzy, a protective fog spread through his head.

He cried softly and muttered several ‘ouches’. 

At least until Prompto realized that someone was kneeling over him. He had always assumed something like this would happen. He would die in a robbery where he didn't even have the money to get rid of his wrongdoer. But when Prompto's vision grew sharper again, he was pretty sure that this wasn't a random wrongdoer. For one thing, the black-haired man was so beautiful that he really would have liked to take a photo in a different situation. On the other hand, he looked at Prompto as pale and startled as Prompto was supposed to look. Prompto recognized his own problem, what was _his_ problem?

The stranger said something he didn't understand at first. It sounded like an apology. But that didn't make sense.

His body had been waiting for the protective fog in his head to disappear. With the emergence of clear thoughts, the pain of the fall had slowly subsided, but the pain in his side felt a thousand times worse, which made Prompto whimper when he went to press his hand against the side and felt...

_...a knife? A KNIFE...?_

He raised his head briefly and saw a knife stuck was indeed in his side, along with a lot of blood, which caused him to panic.

"Oh g-gods, I'm _dying_ ! There is a k-knife! _A knife_!"

There was a high level of panic in his voice when he shouted at the stranger, terrified and tormented by pain. The man looked at Prompto just as frightened.

"Yeah, I know! Okay, calm down! You definitely won't die, I can heal it!"

_Heal?_

Prompto felt his heart beat wildly as he leaned on his forearms with a sound of pain, still a little dizzy. He wanted to see what the stranger was doing.

Then the black-haired young man grabbed the knife like he wanted to pull it out. If he did, Prompto knew the bleeding would increase.

"Ouch! No, don't do that! It’s dangerous!"

Prompto's startled scream of pain increased. At least until the stranger quickly pulled the knife out of him, before pressing his hand to Prompto’s bleeding wound.

And then Prompto saw and felt something incredible.

Blue sparks began to dance around the hand of the black-haired man and spread rapidly across Prompto’s entire body. Within seconds, he was completely immersed in the bright spark. A gentle warmth spread over his body and he felt incredibly good. In fact, he felt better than ever before.

It was literally magic.

Magic that only members or confidants of the Lucian royal family could use.

Prompto’s mouth was hanging open in amazement and deep confusion. Magic. He had just seen Lucian magic. But who...?

"D-Do you feel better now?"

The black-haired young man’s voice trembled. He looked down at his own bloody hands and let the equally bloody knife clatter to the floor. At least before he looked up with those beautiful dark blue eyes again and eyed Prompto worriedly.

_He is really concerned, isn’t he? Okay, at least I can be sure now that he didn’t intentionally hurt me._

"I don’t k-know..."

Prompto felt himself blush a little as he swallowed and sat up properly. _Wow! Still no pain! I am not dreaming after all!_

Without hesitation, Prompto pulled up his ripped shirt and tucked it under his chin before taking out his smartphone. He briefly switched on the flashlight and then looked at the wound. Or rather the place where the wound should actually be. It was bloody, but when he wiped the blood away with his hand there was no wound. Just a little white scar. But there was nothing else. 

_Wow. This is unbelievable. How can this be possible?_

"Oh... there shouldn't be a scar left. I really should have practiced my healing magic more often."

The black-haired young man murmured the last sentence more to himself, as if speaking with someone who was not there.

Prompto lifted the smartphone more to immerse the stranger in the light. He couldn’t tell because of the darkness, but the man was wearing completely black clothes. Not from the material that the kingsglaives wore, but from a completely different kind. Ones that belonged only to members of the royal family.

It took Prompto two seconds to understand who exactly stabbed him with a knife.

"Are you... are you Prince Noctis?"

After all, apart from the prince, King Regis and the Immortal King, there were no living relatives of the royal family who were entitled to wear such clothing. And this was certainly not one of the older family members.

Prompto spoke his words in disbelief and the prince looked at him in alarm. A deep fear pulled into his face.

"I... Oh gods. Please. I shouldn't be here at all. Please, you can’t tell anyone that you saw me here! I’d be so screwed if they knew a civilian saw me!"

_Wow! I really hit the mark! It is truly the prince! What a night!_

The prince was treating Prompto like he was the one who had power over the situation. But he was a nobody, while this was the future king. Prince Noctis, the one whom the media was trying like crazy to find out more about.

He was kinda cute. Noctis looked so startled and embarrassed that Prompto could only chuckle gently, after his thoughts finally calmed down. Not that anyone would believe a story like this about someone like him. That he was stabbed by the prince in the middle of the night. Well, actually a story like this suited Prompto.

Without answering, Prompto put the phone back in his pocket and rose from the ground in a fluid movement. When he was standing straight again, Prompto tapped the dirt off his pants and then looked down at the prince, who was still kneeling. He had known that the prince had to be his age, even if the public hadn't seen him for years. But he hadn't known he was so cute and innocent. The prince looked up at him with wide eyes and Prompto smiled as he held out his hand.

"Dude, don't worry. I won't tell anyone. Nobody would believe me anyway, if I told them that the Prince of Lucis stabbed me with a knife in the middle of the night on a random bridge."

Prompto laughed at his words. He felt his light personality come through again, even if he was still confused by the whole situation. He didn't even notice that he had just addressed the prince with 'Dude'.

The prince blushed a little bit when he looked at Prompto and wiped his hands on his clothes. Then he took the outstretched hand and Prompto pulled him up to his feet. Maybe with too much momentum, because the prince came pretty close to him when he stood.

But Prompto just grinned while Noctis looked at him.

"I'm Prompto. How should I address you...? Prince?"

As if Noctis realized how close they were to each other, he let go of Prompto’s hand and took an embarrassed step back, smoothing his hair with his fingers.

"Uhm. Noctis is fine. Or Noct."

Noct sounded good. It sounded like a nickname that friends gave you.

"Okay then, Noct."

The prince looked at him shyly and Prompto cocked his head, smiling. Prompto almost got the impression that the prince didn’t know how to relate to him. _But that makes sense, because the prince probably has hardly anything to do with ordinary citizens._

"And thank you. Thank you for not telling anyone and sorry again. I didn't expect anyone to be in the dark here. I should have looked before throwing the knife."

Noctis sighed as he spoke, but then looked him straight in the eyes again. Noctis looked like a cool Dude. He really did.

Prompto quickly lifted the camera from his chest with one hand.

"I took photos. Insomnia at night is just beautiful, don't you think?"

Prompto smiled and didn't ask why the prince threw a knife around in the middle of the night. Now that he thought about it, he knew what had happened. He had already seen the Kingsglaives warp with the magic of the king. This sudden emergence from nowhere where the knife lay must have been warping. It was so cool that he had been allowed to see it with his own eyes. Or it would have been cool if he hadn't been knocked down straight away.

With his words he had definitely caught the prince's attention.

"Oh, are you a photographer?"

Now there was enthusiasm in the shy voice. Prompto chuckled again.

"Almost. I just started studying this year. I'm studying photography and graphic design at the university. But then I want to work professionally as a photographer, that's true."

Noctis looked at his camera for a while before he looked up again and smiled kinda sadly.

"It's a nice job. It sounds so free."

_Free? And this from the future king? Isn’t the king allowed to do whatever he wants to do?_

Prompto smiled and didn't comment on that, but he couldn’t help himself from asking:

"Do you want to see my photos? I can show them to you! You will be surprised how different Insomnia looks when you look at it from a different perspective!"

Prompto's words were chirping for joy and he also saw the excitement in Noctis’ eyes. The prince smiled again.

"That sounds great! Just..."

Now he looked uncertain again when he looked around. As if he was afraid that someone would suddenly appear.

"Actually I _really_ shouldn't be here, you know? Nobody knows I'm not in the palace and I've been away for awhile. I should probably go back."

The prince looked disappointed, but when Prompto looked down at himself, he thought that it would be also better if he first went home and changed. Before anyone called the ambulance because he was walking through the city covered in blood.

_But it is kind of an amusing thought that even the prince does things like sneaking away from home. Just like a civilian would._

"You're right. I should also probably go home. I don't look too good."

To his surprise, Noctis raised his head and shouted perplexed:

"What? You look good!"

Prompto looked at him in surprise and a second later Noctis looked at him terribly embarrassed when he realized what he really meant.

"Oh ... you meant your clothes. Oh yeah, that's right."

Prompto laughed, he couldn't help it. He had a playful sparkle in his eyes when he said:

"I'm flattered that the Prince of Lucis thinks I'm handsome!"

Now Noctis snorted a little, but despite his embarrassment he looked at Prompto, amused.

But it would be a real shame if they left it at that.

Prompto took his phone out again and unlocked it before holding it to Noctis. He had a questioning look in his eyes when he said:

"But if you want, I can show you my photos next time, when nobody is allowed to know where you are again. You can write me a message, I’ll have time."

A gentle chuckle accompanied Prompto's words and he saw the hesitation in Noctis’ eyes. The prince looked warily at the phone as if he had never seen anything like it. 

"I... I don't know. I mean, you seem nice and stuff. But nobody should know that I'm on the road at all."

With Noctis’ hesitant words, Prompto simply waited a few seconds before hanging on with a gentle smile.

"I'm really not telling anyone, Noct. I _have_ no one to tell. I'm pretty much a loner.”

It wasn't anything embarrassing to Prompto. It was just a fact.

Noctis looked at him for a long time and then an expression appeared in his eyes as if he recognized something of himself in him. Suddenly Prompto wondered if a prince had friends. _Certainly, right? A prince has to be popular._

"...you know what?"

With these words the prince took the smartphone from Prompto’s hand and started typing his number.

"Up until now I've only gone into insomnia a few times. A future photographer could show me the most beautiful places and locations, right?"

Noctis gave Prompto his smartphone back and Prompto had to chuckle again when he saw that Noctis had simply saved his contact as 'Dude from the bridge' on his phone.

Prompto dialed the number and a few moments later he could hear the vibration in Noctis’ pocket.

"Sure I can! I know every corner of this city; I'll show you everything you want!"

Enthusiasm gushed from Prompto's words, even if he was surprised that the prince apparently knew so little about Insomnia.

Noctis grinned as he took out his own phone to save his number.

"Woah! Wait! You're playing King’s Knight?"

An animated wallpaper of his favorite game played on Noctis’ phone background. What a coincidence!

The prince looked up again with a real sparkle in his eyes.

"Sure! It's one of my favorite games! You too?"

Prompto just nodded while grinning broadly.

"Dude! I love this game! Do you see how good it is that you have my number now? As soon as you are home you can challenge me to a match! But I warn you, I’ll finish you off!"

The prince laughed at his excited words. It was a light, warm laugh. As if he had finally forgotten the miserable fear that Prompto might turn around and betray him immediately.

"No chances here! I'm a skilled fighter!"

Prompto laughed just as softly before they both looked at each other with a smile.

"Okay, I should really go now. And I apologize again for all the blood and stuff."

Prompto waved Noctis’ words away with his hands before he put his hands on his belt.

"Nah, it's okay now. Go home. I'll be waiting for your challenge!"

As he spoke, Noctis picked up the small knife that was still red from Prompto’s blood. After all, that was the advantage of Noctis’ black clothes. When he wiped it clean on his shirt no one could see any of it.

Afterwards Prompto witnessed another miracle

After they said goodbye, Prompto watched the prince warp away. It was completely different to see it up close, to see Noctis throw the knife and follow the direction only a second later was amazing.

Without thinking about it, Prompto raised the camera and took a picture. A photo capturing the perfect moment, the moment when Noctis was enveloped by the blue spark shower but had not yet disappeared. Even if nobody would recognize the person in the photo. Not that Prompto would show this picture to anyone. It was only for him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you ready?"

An excited grin was on Prompto's lips as he looked over to Noctis with anticipation.  _ It is going to be so great. Noctis will just love it! _

"I-I'm n-not sure."

Noctis looked like he was going to throw up at any moment. He was very pale and looked forward as rigidly as if he were looking into a lion's open mouth.

"You always dreamed of that!"

Prompto's enthusiasm could not be stopped by a little stage fright. Fear was part of every big step in the right direction.

Their shoulders touched when he stood close to the prince. Prompto liked to be close to him, and he had noticed that the prince felt reassured much faster when he was gently touched by him.

"M-Maybe I should go on d-dreaming instead of really doing it, Prom."

_ Oh gods, how his voice trembles when he tries not to sound as intimidated as he really is! _

Prompto laughed as he put his arm around the prince's shoulders. Whereupon the prince looked up and stared at him with a hint of panic.

“Nah dude, don’t be a scaredy cat! We are already here and we are perfectly prepared!”

After spending the past few months together, the prince knew Prompto well enough to know one thing: There was really no turning back now.

They stood together in a dark alley, just in front of the main street. In one of those alleys where you expected to be attacked any second or where you found a drunk couple making out. Well at least this ensured that no one would notice them, since no sane person would go into an alley at this time of night.

While Prompto and Noctis stood next to a garbage can and could breathe the beautiful smell of the garbage ( _ totally disgusting by the way _ ), real life was only a few meters ahead of them.

People passed the alley by the light of the streetlamps; groups laughing happily together, walking alone or engaging in a conversation on the phone, as if they had nothing better to do in the middle of the night.

Since Noctis had told Prompto a while ago how much he wanted to walk among these people like everyone else, Prompto had been unable to think of anything else. He wanted to fulfill the prince’s wish. Especially if it was such a simple one!

Even if it would have been easier to teach a cat how to give paw than to persuade Noctis to try. _Oh gods, yes. He can be stubborn in such a cute way_.

At first, Noctis panickedly rejected his suggestion. The danger would simply be too great that he would be recognized. Noctis seemed somehow to think that anyone who looked at him from several meters away would realize that he was the prince. Prompto didn't know where that thought came from, but he thought it was cute. Noctis was so pretty and looked as perfect as a photo model, but just because of that, nobody would immediately suspect that they had the prince in front of him. At least that was Prompto's thought.

But just because Noctis was scared he wouldn't give up immediately. Instead, Prompto had shown him the perfect three-point plan that Noctis had agreed to after a short hesitation.

Now they had prepared themselves perfectly. Together they had looked on the Internet to find out what the latest photo of Noctis in the media was. And, well, the last photo the public had seen was more than six years old. Noctis had been a child then. So hardly anyone would recognize him. Step one, accomplished!

Getting other clothes for Noctis had been even easier. Noctis had just put on Prompto's clothes, luckily they were the same size!  _ Noctis also looks really good in my clothes _ .  _ Almost a bit like my boyfriend or something.  _ It made Prompto's heart flutter a little to think about it.  _ Okay, enough of the insane hopes _ . Step two, done.

And to be on the safe side, Prompto had bought a gift for the prince. A squeaky yellow cap with a Chocobo-motif on it. Adorable and striking. Prompto himself didn’t wear caps.  _ Duh, with this hair? No way. _ But Noctis had been so afraid that he might be recognized that a cap was perfect to hide his face a little more.

Even if Noctis had looked at him as if he had gone crazy when he presented him with the bright yellow thing. Prompto was only too happy to explain that the cap would keep everyone from looking into his face and he had further explained that attention had to be diverted. Noctis just nodded, obviously not convinced. But he had accepted the gift and was now wearing it. All three steps of the plan were completed. Now, it was time to put it into action.

The only thing left to do was to get the prince to really set foot on the street. Between all the people who could see him. As normal people did.

_ Well, the time to convince him is over. It’s showtime _ !

“Prom, I...”

But before Noctis could go on, Prompto grinned and simply pulled him forward with his arm around his shoulders. Before the prince could warp away.

"Come on, we'll do it together. Trust me."

A squeaking sound came from Noctis’ throat before he closed his eyes in shock when they stepped into the light of the streetlamps.

Prompto laughed at the sweet reaction when he took a few steps with Noctis and then stopped. Together they left the alley and then stood under a streetlamp, which bathed both of them in it’s yellow light. Noctis' eyes were still closed, making them probably a thousand times more noticeable than they would have been. After all, the other pedestrians had to walk around them.

_ Noctis looks really scared.  _ Okay, Prompto had to do something about it. And he already had the perfect idea for it.

"Listen, we have now entered the enemy territory. Our main quest is a stealth mission to collect information. If we are recognized, it is game over and we have to start over from the last save point. Possible side quests to gain experience points are also possible in this area."

In a dark, deep voice, Prompto spoke his announcement, raising his hand in the air as if he were stroking an invisible card.

But at least he had made it. The prince began to chuckle and slowly opened his eyes again to look at Prompto from the side. He was obviously still totally nervous, but there was a sparkle in his eyes that said he would love to get involved in the game.

"Hm, that sounds like a difficult quest, but also like a lot of opportunities to explore. We could also find hidden items and shops. What level are we and what are the rewards?"

Prompto nodded heavily as he looked back at Noctis. He struggled not to laugh at their silly conversation.

"The rewards are experience points, possible accessories that can be purchased and level up. I'm at least level 50. You? Hm. Let's say level 3."

In the beginning Prompto managed to keep his voice serious. In the same pitch in which he had previously given his speech. But towards the end he could hardly hold back the laugh.

"Level 3?! Why only level 3?!

Noctis gently pushed Prompto aside, trying to make his voice sound angry. But he didn't really manage it. Prompto took his arm from Noctis’ shoulder and took two steps to the side as he laughed and held up his hands in defense.

"Hey, look at it this way! You will level up much faster than I do!"

They both laughed out loud and the tension was broken. That weird fear had vanished into nothing. The environment was different and it was really dangerous here for Noctis, but they were here together. It was no different from the past few months. They had each other and Prompto would make sure they had a great evening.

After a few seconds Prompto grinned while Noctis snorted with amusement. Even if the prince had to slowly realize that they were standing in the middle of the street. In public. And nothing happened. No fingers pointed at them and no voices screamed that the prince was standing here. No smartphones were whipped out to take photos, no calls made. Nothing at all.

For the public, they were nothing more than two friends who were out and about doing nonsense. Nothing special, just something mundane.

Prompto waited while Noctis slowly came to the realization himself. They did it. They had finally implemented the long-planned plan. They had gone downtown together.

Prompto got closer to the prince again and looked at him, while Noctis looked at their surroundings. Noctis had told him about his nightly observations from the rooftops. It had to be a breathtaking feeling that he could finally get in on the action himself.

An increasingly blissful smile appeared on Noctis’ blushing face before looking at Prompto again.

"Oh Prom, it's so great to finally be here. If my father knew, he would totally freak out. That makes it even better! What are we doing now?"

_ What a sweet, innocent question! _

Prompto giggled and then went playfully a few steps forward.

"Follow me, young adventurer. I'll show you the life of the NPCs!"

* * *

Noctis never expected that it would feel so good to have a best friend.

It had been nearly five months since he accidentally stabbed Prompto, and even if he wished things had gone differently, it was probably the best thing that had ever happened to him.

Prompto was different from any person Noctis had met before. He treated him in a way that Noctis had never known. His father handled him with kid gloves. Ignis treated him like a little brother who had to be protected, and Gladio showed very clearly that he had great expectations for him. The other people who lived in the palace treated him with a lot of respect and decency as the heir to the throne deserved. Each of them had already given him a specific role to fulfill.

But Prompto didn't do any of that. Prompto treated him just like a normal person. In a way that he would probably treat everyone else. He did not see him as a prince, or as endangered, or as a brother, or as heir to the throne. Just as Noctis. And that was the most beautiful thing the prince had ever experienced. Before their meeting, Noctis hadn't known how much he longed for such treatment.

Noctis had to admit that he was very shy at the beginning. As promised, he had challenged Prompto to a match in Kings Knight. But at home there was the fear in his heart again that Prompto would betray him. Noctis had suddenly felt so terribly stupid that he really just gave his real phone number.  _ I gave a stranger proof that I met the prince, ugh _ . The next fear was that Prompto could blackmail him.  _ His cheerful, kind nature could have been an act! Why didn’t I think of it? Just because he was nice to me doesn’t mean he is really a good person! _

But after a few days all of Noctis fears were gone. Prompto hadn't done anything. He had only played Kings Knight with him and made him laugh while chatting. They had only talked about Kings Knight and various other games and comics. They had exchanged what they had already played and what they would play in the future. Noctis had noticed very fast that he and Prompto had a lot of common interests. They played similar genres, watched the same series and even liked the same animes. It was like a modern fairy tale.

At some point they exchanged their contacts on the Playstation so that they could also talk to each other while using the headset.

At least the prince was allowed to talk to other people over the Internet. As long as he wouldn't tell anyone who he was and never used a camera.  _ Bruh, as if someone on the internet would believe me if I said that I was the Prince of Lucis.  _ As soon as he heard Prompto's voice on the headset, Noctis was put in a good mood. He looked forward to the cheerful voice that could make him laugh like no one else.

Just that little remote contact had felt great. Prompto was funny and open-minded and just took Noctis the way he was. He didn't push him to do anything, not even to get them to meet again.

It took almost two weeks before Noctis had the courage to ask Prompto for a second meeting in person. He had been so nervous that his knees were shaking. After all, the prince had no idea what Prompto had expected him to do.

But he didn't have to worry about that either.

Prompto had hugged him in greeting and then talked to him as if their last meeting was only an hour ago.

He had just babbled about a new game he had bought and Noctis had looked at him with wide eyes, perplexed by the relaxed atmosphere. After a moment the prince laughed and then it was easier than ever to join the conversation. Usually he had a really hard time talking to people he hardly knew. Smalltalk was not his strong suit and since he was only surrounded by the same people all his life, there had been no reason to practice it.

But Prompto was different. Again. He didn't expect Noctis to lead the conversation or to take care of anything. He just told what came to his mind and that was exactly the right way to lure Noctis out of his shell. It was easy to talk to Prompto. It was fun. He loved it.

Prompto really became his friend.

Noctis couldn't understand why Prompto was a loner. He was such a great person so he should be surrounded by friends.  _ But well, that is lucky for me _ .

Prompto also had kept his promise and showed Noctis the most beautiful photo spots in Insomnia at night. It was breathtaking, it was beautiful. It had been a completely different feeling to experience together.  _ Why is every activity so much better when you do it with a friend? _

At some point he started going home with Prompto. So that they could play together on the Playstation or just talk to each other in peace without fear that someone could see them. At first Noctis had also been nervous about this step, but Prompto had told him that his parents were almost never home. They worked in Accordo and only came home for a few weeks in the year to check on him now and then. Apparently, it had been like that since middle school.

Somehow that had touched Noctis. He had often felt lonely, but he had never really  _ been  _ lonely. After all, there was always another person in the palace.

But being alone in an empty house for so long sounded sad. Even if Prompto didn't look sad and pretended not to mind, Noctis couldn't really believe it.

Noctis was also beginning to realize that he had really only seen the world through his own eyes. He had longed for freedom so much, while Prompto probably only wanted someone to care for him.  _ But maybe we can help each other now. _

More weeks had passed and Noctis had found out that he could talk to Prompto about all the subjects he couldn't talk to anyone else. He told him about his life in captivity and about his feelings towards his father. Noctis told him about his desires and longing to be free.

The prince had been a little worried that Prompto couldn't understand that. After all, his situation was unique and Prompto seemed to be experiencing the opposite of too much affection. But Prompto had just nodded knowingly and said with a laugh that if Noctis couldn't stand it anymore, they could always run away together. They would hitchhike across the country and take on odd jobs and take whatever life gave them.

Noctis knew that Prompto only said that as a joke. But the idea sounded surprisingly good. Like a beautiful daydream he would think of in his darkest hours.

Especially because he really liked being around Prompto.

It felt good to be physically close to him. Noctis couldn't really explain the feeling. It was kind of special. It had been like that from the start, but the more time they spent together, the more he longed for his closeness. The feeling had been particularly strong for the last few weeks now.

Noctis’ heart jumped excitedly whenever Prompto put his arm around his shoulders or touched him otherwise. It was warm and tingly and Noctis wanted more of it. When Prompto hugged him, he didn't want to let him go. Noctis enjoyed the warmth of his body and that very gentle fragrance that only Prompto had. Maybe he blushed sometimes and maybe he sometimes thought about why it all felt so good. But Noctis never had a best friend. Or really a friend at all. Maybe it was normal that it felt so good and so special. Maybe it had to feel that way and Prompto felt the same way about him. He didn't know, but Noctis could say for sure that he really enjoyed it. He felt happier than usual when he could be around Prompto. As if his dark world suddenly shone in bright, beautiful colors. Everything was better when Prompto was around. As soon as he was home, he longed to see him again.

Noctis didn't want that to change. He wanted to keep Prompto as his friend.

For this very reason, there was exactly one thing Noctis had deliberately kept secret from his new best friend. No one outside the royal family knew about the prophecy that had been spoken about him. And Noctis wouldn't tell Prompto either. He didn't want Prompto to suddenly treat him differently. He wanted to remain Noctis in Prompto's eyes. Just Noctis. Nothing else.

_ It isn't bad to keep silent, is it? Surely there are such little secrets in every friendship _ .

And today?

Today he had experienced the most wonderful night ever.

With Prompto at his side, he went through Insomnia's active nightlife. With just a few playful sentences, Prompto had been able to dispel all of his fears as only he could.

Prompto said that there was a lot more going on during the day, but Noctis could hardly imagine that. Not even in this big capital. There were so many people out there. There was so much to see and admire and the prince felt like he was in a movie.

Noctis barely had words for how incredibly happy he was to finally be there. It was even better than he imagined. Here he was just one of many. He was nothing special. Nobody noticed him or stared at him. Nobody called 'Your Highness!' and forced Noctis to leave everything he was doing to listen. No one stepped aside and bowed. On the contrary. People even bumped into him and glared at him if he didn't step aside in time. As if he was the idiot who couldn't really watch out. It felt great. He had never felt so normal!

Prompto also didn’t walk with a proper distance behind or in front of him as Noctis was used to but walked cheerfully on his side like an equal. Chatting and obviously happy to make Noctis happy. The prince enjoyed it all so much.

Prompto led Noctis through the city like a tourist guide and showed him everything that Prompto recognized as worth seeing, starting with the cinema, where they wanted to go together sometime in the future. Noctis wasn’t surprised at all that Prompto knew exactly which films were currently running and which comic book adaptation would be released on which date. Prompto was such a nerd and Noctis loved it. At the palace, nobody had been able to understand his enthusiasm for games, comics, series and more. The prince had even started to be ashamed of his interests and keep them to himself, but Prompto lived it naturally. Prompto seemed so pure with his character that Noctis could only admire it.

After that, he showed him the biggest stores, even if most of them were closed. Prompto stopped in front of a large photography studio and couldn't stop raving about it. Noctis loved how bright Prompto's eyes sparkled when he talked about photography. He looked so handsome.

_ Gods,  _ he blushed again.

Afterwards Prompto bought something for them to drink at a sales booth. Noctis had no money for himself. Even if he was the prince, he didn't need money in the palace. There he got everything he wanted for free. There was no way he could ask Ignis for money without him becoming suspicious.

The prince was uncomfortable that Prompto had to pay for him. Noctis knew that Prompto had a part-time job besides university and it felt so wrong that he was spending money on Noctis. But Prompto just laughed and said that he didn't mind. He would like to do that for Noctis.  _ So awesome _ . Even if Noctis still felt a little guilty.

Then they came to the highlight of their trip, the big game arcade!

For days, Prompto hadn't been able to stop talking about how happy he would be to go there with Noctis. There would be anything from old retro games to modern VR-games, and it was open until late at night on Fridays and Saturdays.

When they entered the arcade, Noctis had to say that Prompto hadn't exaggerated. Colorful lights sparked and blinked everywhere. It was loud and game music boomed from every corner. People crowded around the different games. They could hear laughing and shouting and just feel life.

Noctis was in heaven.

"Dude, did I promise too much? The big finale. The biggest dungeon in the city with the most valuable treasures but also the highest level of difficulty."

Prompto grinned from ear to ear as he chirped his words. Noctis just laughed and felt his heart beat stronger with happiness. He gently bumped Prompto with his shoulder and said from the depths of his soul:

"Prompto, it's incredible! Thank you so much for bringing me here. Forget it. Thank you for this whole perfect day!"

Prompto smiled when he said playfully:

"You're welcome. But now let's play, we hardly have any time left!"

That was true. Not because the arcade would close soon or anything like that. But Noctis had a golden rule for his nightly trips. He would never stay longer than two to three hours outside. Otherwise, the danger was simply too great that his absence would be discovered. And they had been in town for at least two hours. So they really didn't have much time left.

Noctis nodded and looked around excitedly, a little overwhelmed by all the choices.

"Okay then lead me to your favorite game! There is no better way to thank you than by defeating you in your best game!"

Prompto laughed before sticking his tongue out at him.

"Oh no, it's going to be different than King's Knight! Don't think you'll always be so lucky!"

Noctis chuckled before feeling the tingling warmth again as Prompto gently took his upper arm. He skillfully guided them both through the arcade before arriving at a large VR-game for two people. It was a popular shooter game Noctis had heard a lot about but had never actually played. He wasn't particularly good at shooters.  _ Okay, this time Prompto would maybe win. _

They were lucky. The two of them only had to wait a few minutes before the other players were done and it was their turn.

"Oh buddy, you have no chance. I'm a real natural in shooter games. I just always hit the target."

_ Okay, this time Prompto would definitely win _ .

Noctis shook his head in amusement before saying challenging:

"I've never played this game before. But give me a few rounds to practice and you'll be begging for mercy."

Prompto laughed as he put on the VR gear. First the gloves and then the glasses, which he then pushed up briefly into the blonde hair. Prompto's movements were so fluid that Noctis could clearly see that he had spent a lot of time at this activity. The prince wondered briefly if Prompto had been alone here or if he had someone to play with. At least at some point in his life.  _ Why do I feel a little offended at the thought that Prompto would be playing with someone other than me? After all, he isn't locked up. Bruh, what are my feelings for Prompto? _

"Challenge accepted!"

Prompto called out his answer amused, while Noctis hadn't even started putting on the equipment himself. When he took off his cap and put it down, he discovered something. On the small desk on which the equipment was placed was a note on which the user rules were written. The prince was so trained to always follow all the rules that he did not think about it at all, but rather read it carefully.

Prompto, however, seemed to understand his hesitation differently.

"Oh, wait, I'll help you."

When Noctis looked up again, kinda irritated, Prompto had taken off his gloves again and taken Noctis VR glasses instead as he got closer. Did Prompto think he didn't know how to put them on properly?  _ Ha, he has no idea that I have my own VR set at home. _

The prince was about to open his mouth to say something when Prompto suddenly stood close to him. So close that Noctis could see every freckle and admire his facial features in the blue light of the game. His face was so close.

Prompto loosened the straps of the glasses a bit and then he carefully put the glasses over his head. One hand tightened the straps while the other lay on Noctis temple to hold the glasses in place. Prompto gently brushed Noctis’ hair out of the way and tried to be careful.

At that moment the prince suddenly felt as if the world stood still. Prompto was so close to him and it felt _so good._ Noctis’ heart was pounding strongly and he felt warm and dizzy. He blushed. Yet again. In this moment Noctis neither heard the noise of the game nor saw anything other than Prompto. He felt only those warm fingers that carefully stroked his skin and hair and looked at this wonderful face in front of him. Noctis could see even the slightest twitch, so close was Prompto to him. His eyes fell on Prompto’s lips and Noctis felt a wish within him. Deep in his soul.

Noctis wanted to kiss Prompto.

He wanted it so much.

This thought exploded like a firework hot and hissing inside Noctis and goose bumps went all over his body. Yeah, he really longed to just kiss those lips.

At least until a teasing grin pulled over Prompto's mouth and then he suddenly pulled the VR glasses over his eyes. The game's home screen fluttered before him.

"It suits you! Let's start!"

Prompto laughed as playfully as ever while Noctis felt as if he was emerging from cold water. He gasped, startled as he put his hands on the glasses out of pure reflex and pushed them up again.

But Prompto had already turned away and was putting on his own gloves looking forward to finally playing.

The moment was over.

_ Does Prompto feel that? Did he feel the same as me in that moment? Has he felt the world around him disappear? _

Noctis swallowed and felt his cheeks burn. He really wanted to kiss Prompto. He still wanted it.

_ Oh gosh, this is the answer, isn't it? _ This warm tingle when Prompto touched him. This longing for his closeness.

He had fallen in love.

Noctis felt his heart flutter in his chest and didn't know what to do. Suddenly everything was different. Suddenly, everything made sense. That's why the world was so gray without Prompto.  _ Damn, he suddenly looks so different in my eyes now. Like Boyfriend-material _ .  _ Oh my gosh _ .

Noctis had never been in love.

Not really.

"Dude, what's going on? I already have a head start that you will hardly catch up with!"

_ Oh. _

_ The game. _

Noctis pulled the glasses back over his eyes again and quickly put on the gloves before entering the game. He felt completely confused and irritated. _ What should I do now? What do I want to do now!? _

Prompto had been right, in the game he had absolutely no chance.

But that didn't matter.

Noctis didn't know what he was going to do now, he had no idea. But he certainly knew one thing: He would not give up Prompto. He never felt happier than with Prompto at his side and now he understood even better why. Noctis would have to think about what he was doing now, but he would surely find a solution.

After the first shock about the new insight, a very warm feeling moved back to his heart. The feeling of spending time with someone he loved.

No, he didn't want to give up that feeling.


	3. Chapter 3

_ Come on, Noctis. You can do it. If you can walk in a city full of people, you can ask your father a simple question. It’s important to Prompto. Who knows, maybe father will even say yes this time. _

Noctis laughed dryly at his own thoughts as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. His own fingertips restlessly pressed into his arms as he struggled against the anxiety.

The prince stood in one of the hallways in the palace and waited while the warm sun came through the windows and tickled his nose. Noctis had hoped so much that today would be one of those rare exceptions where he would meet his father at breakfast, but after eating alone again, it had to be this way. He had heard Clarus say to Gladio that the king had a conference that afternoon, which meant he had to come down this hallway since there was no other way to the conference room.

But the prince did not know the exact time and felt the terrible worry that he had already missed the king. Or that he would rush past him without having any time to speak to him.  _ Okay, I should definitely prevent that _ . Noctis had to ask him today, otherwise it wouldn't be possible to organize it until the weekend.

Noctis had to fight to stay calm. It shouldn't be that difficult to talk to his father.  _ But what if he can see in my face that there is more to his question? Ugh. _ He bit his lower lip uneasily as he wiggled his foot.

Prompto's photos would be displayed in a gallery for the first time next week. It was an initiative of the university that awarded the best students from the various semesters. His best friend was one of them and was incredibly proud of it. Prompto was so happy, and Noctis felt calmer at the memory of Prompto's overjoyed face. It had to be a great honor for a photographer to have their own photos displayed. Visitors could even buy the photos. If Noctis could get there, he would definitely buy one of Prompto's.

Of course, Prompto hadn't asked him if he could come because it should be impossible. But Prompto even wanted to invite his parents for the gallery, although he never asked them otherwise if they could do anything during the working weeks. It just showed how important it was to him, that the people who were important to him were there. No, it wasn't that Prompto asked for it, but Noctis  _ wanted _ to come. He wanted to be at such an important moment in his best friend's life.  _ Because that's what best friends should do. _

Perhaps there would even be a moment at the end of the day when there were only the two of them. All alone in the gallery between the photos. When it was getting dark and the lights were dimmed. When they could get closer. Maybe even as close as in the arcade two weeks ago. So close that they would really kiss this time.

The prince felt his face flush and he grinned stupidly. Ever since he understood that what he felt about Prompto was love, he had had little daydreams like this again and again. Whenever he didn't pay attention to his thoughts, they turned to Prompto. Noctis still hadn't made a decision about how to proceed. He just wanted to be even closer to Prompto.

A sigh escaped Noctis as he looked out the window. He had never actually seen his best friend in the sunlight. _Wow. How would his blond hair shimmer in the light?_ _Certainly more beautiful than the sun itself_. Noctis couldn't get the stupid grin out of his face, but at least he had forgotten his anxiety for the moment.

The prince had been thinking all night about the best way to ask his father to grant this impossible wish. He would simply claim to have read about the gallery on the Internet and that he wanted to go on a little cultural excursion. Ignis said all the time that he should learn about the culture of the country as future king.  _ Then that couldn't be a bad thought, right? _ Noctis would immediately say that he would take Gladio and Ignis with him and would not stay longer than an hour. If he made his wishes as small as possible, as if it wasn't a big deal, Noctis hoped it would work. For gods’ sake, he was already of age. Something like that  _ should _ be possible. He and Prompto would have to act as if they didn't know each other, but that was a small price to pay for the fact that he would actually be there. Prompto would be so happy, Noctis was sure of it. If only his father would allow it.

When would he finally come? If Gladio noticed that he was not returning to the training ground, he could forget to speak to his father alone in private. And the prince didn't want to ask that question in front of Gladio. His Shield had known him all his life and would definitely notice if he were lying. Or at least he would know that he wasn't actually interested in anything cultural.

Noctis almost felt guilty for simply leaving the brown-haired man behind. They had met on the training grounds and he had said that he had forgotten his documents for the meeting with Ignis afterwards and would therefore have to go back to his room first.

The king didn't like Noctis walking around the palace alone ( _ as if I could die even in the damn palace at any moment _ ), but the prince had just turned around without waiting for an answer and had run away. Gladio then seemed to have decided that he would wait a few minutes. Except that those few minutes had been going on for quite a while.

Noctis would have to apologize later.

Just as the prince wanted to get into his thoughts again, he heard familiar voices. He heard Clarus laugh and how his father answered in an amused tone. Noctis immediately felt his heart beat faster with hope. The King was in a good mood!

The next moment his father came around the corner with Clarus behind him and for a moment it actually looked as if the two of them would simply walk past him. Their steps were quick and purposeful and even though he was chatting cheerfully, the king's gaze was extremely focused on what lay ahead.

It was only when Noctis took a deep breath and took a step forward that the two men stopped right in front of him. They both seemed surprised to see him. His father's look said that his presence had ruined the mood. An unexpected event in the planned daily routine.

"Noctis? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be doing your training exercises at this time of day?"

After all, the King knew his son’s planned daily routine completely by heart.

The prince took a deep breath and spoke lightly, despite his nervousness.

"Yeah, I will go there now. I just wanted to ask you something and hoped that I could speak to you for a moment?"

_ Alone _ , said his look in Clarus’ direction.

When Noctis spoke, his father's eyebrows went up thoughtfully. He didn't seem to reject the thought, he just seemed irritated. His eyes wandered from Noctis to the conference hall door at the end of the hallway, his fingers tapping thoughtfully on the handle of his walking stick.

Noctis felt torn with tension. But for a moment his eyes fell on something else. The sun shimmered on his father's face and made the gray hair look even lighter. Every wrinkle and every striking facial expression were emphasized. Suddenly his father looked so old to him. _Since when did he look so old?_ _Wow, we really don't spend much time together._

"This is a bad time right now, Noctis. I have a lot of appointments to deal with. I was just thinking about whether we would have time to speak. Maybe we could talk in peace next week."

_ Next week?! _

Noctis felt panic rising. The gallery was already this weekend.  _ I really can't wait that long! _ The panic that made his pitch suddenly sound much more urgent and impatient.

"Just a few minutes! Come on father, it won't be  _ that _ long."

_ Oh yeah, I haven't put it well _ . The king's gaze instantly became a little cooler with his inadequate answer, and the thoughtfulness in his eyes simply vanished. Noctis knew that look. The King had made a decision.

"You still have to learn Noctis. For a king, the well-being of his people must always come first. All urgent matters must be resolved before I can deal with private matters. Even if they don't last long."

So that was all that his wishes were to his own father? An annoying disturbance that could be pushed aside?

Noctis’ anger made his hands clench into fists. It couldn't be true that he couldn't even ask his question!  _ What kind of best friend would I be if I can't even try? _

Clarus, who stood behind the king, pressed his lips closer together. Noctis had never guessed what his father's Shield thought of all of this, but he would never allow himself to comment.

"I just want...!"

At that moment the king seemed to notice something, and before Noctis could finish speaking he raised his other hand in the air to silence him. It worked.

As soon as the gloved hand was in the air, Noctis fell silent, mainly because his father's eyes now looked at him sternly.

"Why do I actually find you here alone, Noctis? I specifically prohibited you from walking around alone. You never know when an attack could take place."

His voice was so severe and full of suppressed anger that Noctis instantly felt intimidated. He wanted to ask for a little more freedom, not to lose what little he had.

"I..."

Regis didn't let him finish then either. Instead, he turned to Clarus and said sharply:

"Where's your son? He should be spending his time with the heir now."

_ Now they are talking about me as if I’m not even here! And damn it, I don't want Gladio to get in trouble for me! _

Despite all the intimidation, Noctis felt angry again.

"I'm an adult, father! I can walk through a few corridors alone."

Of course, it was the wrong answer, and the prince knew that. But he not only felt the deep disappointment that he could now forget his little wish, he was angry that he was still being treated like a prisoner. Was he really not allowed to be alone in a hallway in his own home?  _ This is suffocating! _

The King looked at him again, with the same sharpness that he had just looked at Clarus.

"If you want to be treated like an adult, you should stop acting like a defiant teenager Noctis."

_ Okay, now I have had enough _ .  _ This is as pointless as ever. _

The prince threw his hands up in frustration and marched past them angrily without answering. He just wanted to get away from them and stop listening to the same lectures. As if his behavior would have made a difference.

"Your Highness, where are you going?"

It was Clarus’ voice calling after him, not his father's. His father was a master at ignoring his anger.

"Back to the prison schedule!"

Noctis knew that with his childish answer he practically agreed with his father's judgment for him, but he just didn't feel like being sensible anymore. That didn't work anyway.

A few seconds later the prince made an angry sound as a guard suddenly went by his side even before he reached the next hallway. The guard was guaranteed to have been sent over by Clarus, so that he wasn't alone before he was back at Gladio's side again.

_ Gods _ , no words could describe how much Noctis longed to be able to just go to Prompto right now. He just wanted to talk to his best friend and be able to breathe again.

Noctis had hoped that he could present a nice surprise to Prompto tonight. Now he could only tell him about his anger.

But at least he had a person who would make him feel good again. That would be the only nice event on this terrible day. After all, he could look forward to a good time with Prompto.

* * *

Prompto felt devastated.

He was sitting alone on the sofa in the darkness of the living room. The glow of the television shimmered on his glasses. He wasn’t even really watching the show. He just left the television on so there was some noise in the background. Prompto didn't want to be reminded of how alone he was at the moment. Prompto also hadn't turned on the light. The darkness was kinda comforting.

Prompto had been sitting there for a while. He had pulled his legs up to him and wrapped his arms around them as if he were hugging himself.

Prompto didn't even know why he was so disappointed. He should have expected it.  _ Ha, when was the last time my parents came home so spontaneously?  _ But he wished the two were there at that moment.

Prompto had written them a message that morning and told them about his photos in the gallery. He had told them how much he wanted them to be there. But the answer had come a few hours ago that they wouldn’t make it. Too much work and all that. They would miss an important event in his life again.

And Prompto was so disappointed, he had hardly any words for it.

Prompto sighed as he pushed his glasses up and then put his chin on his knees. He didn't really need the glasses to see better, but his eyes sometimes struggled to focus on things nearby and then he got a headache. The last thing he could use now was a headache, so he was wearing them today.

_ What time is it actually? _ It was already dark outside. Noctis would come soon. He should be getting dressed and straightening his hair, but somehow Prompto just didn't have the strength. He had no strength left to pretend everything was all right.

Usually he put on his best everyday clothes and stood in the bathroom forever before Noctis came. He really wanted Noctis to like him. After all, the prince was the only one who wanted to spend time with him. He had no friends otherwise and not even his own parents were interested in him.  _ Okay that is mean, after all, they have to work _ . Still, it just felt that way.

But today he was wearing his pajama bottoms and an old shirt while his hair looked totally messed up. He probably looked as disappointing as he felt.

Prompto looked quietly at the television and didn't even know if he was waiting or if he was just sitting there and letting time pass. After a while he heard the key turn in the lock and a few seconds later the door slammed shut.

"Dude, you have no idea! My father stole the show today...  _ again _ ."

When Noctis’ voice rang from the front door, Prompto smiled softly. He had shown the prince a while ago where the spare key was hidden in front of the house so that he could always come in even when Prompto didn't hear the doorbell and answer the door. It was nice when someone came home to him.

"Yeah?"

Prompto tried to pull himself together when he called back his answer. Apparently Noctis had a hard day, and he didn't want to be the cause of more problems.

"Yeah! He's as annoying as..."

As he spoke, Noctis came from the hallway into the living room. He had taken off his shoes and jacket. When he saw Prompto, the prince interrupted himself before looking at him in confusion. Prompto was still trying to smile, but he knew how fake it had to be.

"Whoa Prom, what's wrong with you?"

_ Well, that is straightforward. _

Prompto snorted softly as he felt the disappointment return. Only now it was mixed with a certain sadness. He didn't want Noctis to see him like that. The prince had enough of his own problems and he was afraid that he would not come back if he noticed if he also caused problems. Prompto wanted to make Noctis feel good. He wanted to be an always cheerful friend who was reliable.

"Nah, it's nothing. Just a bad mood."

Prompto couldn't look at Noctis. He was a terrible liar. Prompto turned his head towards the television so that the frame of his glasses disturbed eye contact between him and Noctis.

In response to his answer, Noctis fell silent and Prompto felt worse. He really didn't want to drive the prince away. After all, he came here to find a little rest from life. But right now he really couldn't pull himself together.

A few seconds passed before Noctis moved again and Prompto felt the other man sit down on the sofa next to him.

"Come on Prom, you can talk to me. You are never just in a bad mood. And your outfit doesn't match. These are the signs for the end of the world."

A comment like that would normally make him laugh, but somehow it didn't work today. He only snorted softly, even if it sounded more sad than amused. Prompto still couldn't look at Noctis. He was still not sure if it would break something between them if he dropped his happy facade.

When there was no real answer, Noctis just kept talking.

"I whine about my problems all the time, so now let me hear your whining a little bit, okay buddy? Let me practice being a good friend, too. You know, so that I can level up and stuff."

Noctis spoke his words in a soft tone and playfully punched his upper arm to lure him out of his shell. Well, now Noctis had managed to make him smile briefly and honestly. Maybe it was okay not to be happy. Prompto actually wanted to talk about it too, so he could try it.

Prompto sighed heavily again before turning to the side and taking out his smartphone. Instead of answering, he preferred to open his parents' message again and then put the phone in the prince's hand.

“I spoke to my parents. And well... you can read it.”

Prompto glanced at Noctis’ beautiful figure in the glow of television before turning his face back to the TV again, waiting for the prince to read the messages.

Prompto enjoyed that Noctis was there. It was a long time ago that at the end of the day he had only talked to someone about his concerns.

A few seconds passed before Noctis said in an outraged tone:

"Bruh, that sucks so much! Why does all parents have to be like this?! As if it doesn't matter what is important to you as long as they are satisfied! Don't they see how happy it would make you? It's the same every time and it makes me so angry!"

Noctis really sounded agitated, while Prompto was just looking ahead. He felt the sofa move next to him as Noctis articulated with his hands. Prompto kinda had the feeling that the prince was talking more about his own father than about his parents. After all, Noctis had already mentioned that there was a conflict again today, but his reaction was not comforting at all. Noctis probably didn't understand what was bothering him and Prompto noticed how this only dragged him down even more.

_ What should I do if my best friend doesn't even understand my feelings? _

After his short speech, they both were silent and Prompto felt eyes on the back of his neck. Noctis waited for an answer and Prompto didn't know what to say. He preferred to keep looking at the television.

"You must be angry, aren’t you?"

Now the prince’s voice sounded different. As if Prompto's lack of answers had made him very unsettled. Noctis was probably also feeling his old insecurity about his communications skills at the moment.

"No, I'm not angry."

Prompto spoke softly before finally turning his head back to Noctis. Still hugging his legs tightly against himself, while his voice trembled as he spoke.

"I ... I'm hurt, Noct.  _ I'm hurt _ ."

When Prompto said it, he knew it was true. He wasn’t just disappointed, he really felt hurt. Prompto had long accepted that his parents had no time for him. He couldn't change it anyway. But he had been so sure that if he really asked his parents to come, they would come. That they still loved him despite everything. Now he knew what the truth looked like.

Prompto felt the tears in his eyes and he pulled the glasses off his face as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. He didn't want to cry. There was no reason to cry. Something good had happened to him, not something bad. His photos and grades had been so good that they would be exhibited. That was really a reason to celebrate after his grades were rather poor in high school.  _ Why does it all make me so unhappy? _

Noctis made an startled sound.

"Oh gosh, Prom!"

Prompto made a sadly short sound before putting his glasses on the coffee table and trying to fight the tears. He didn't want to sit and cry here. Noctis might not want to come back if he went on like this.

"It's okay, I..."

At that moment Prompto felt warm arms around him. Noctis hugged him tightly and put his hand on the back of his head before gently pressing Prompto's head against his chest.

Prompto opened his eyes and looked confused against the black fabric of Noctis’ shirt.

"Noct...?"

Prompto couldn't deny that it felt good, even if he was so surprised. He felt the prince’s heartbeat and his warm body heat. Prompto noticed how he let go of his own legs and they slipped off the sofa when he was held like this. He suddenly felt safe.

"Okay dude, I have no idea how to comfort anyone. I... I’ve never had to and I have no idea what to do. I didn't mean to make you cry! Gods, no! Look, as soon as I open my mouth, I make it worse! But I always feel better when I'm held like that when I'm sad. Is... is that okay?"

_ Gods, how can a man be so cute? _ Prompto laughed softly as he wrapped his arms around Noctis’ lower back and slid closer to him. He gently nestled his face against Noctis’ chest and felt the warm tears sink into the fabric.  _ Yeah, that is feeling really nice _ .

"You know, I almost never get cuddled. So that's more than just okay."

That was true. Prompto’s words were gentle while he cried softly. He could hardly stop after starting. Noctis hugged him tightly and gave him all the time to let his tears flow. Prompto felt how much it calmed his soul to just have someone there. Someone who wanted him. The minutes passed while neither of them spoke, just hugging.

"... neither do I. I mean, I don't have a mother and my father has his own problems. Sometimes Ignis cuddles me like this when I'm really sad and makes me a cup of tea afterwards. Then I feel better."

After a while, Noctis spoke again and his pitch was very soft, while Prompto felt his voice vibrate in his chest.  _ Oh, that kinda makes sense. _ That's probably why they both loved to hug and touch each other so much. They were both touch-starved. Or love-starved. Depending on how someone would look at it.

"Can I try something?"

Prompto's words were soft before he came out of Noctis’ embrace. The tears had faded now, even if his face still looked weepy. He then pulled his legs back onto the sofa to slowly lie down. He gently laid his head on Noctis’ lap and didn't see the other man blush immediately.

Prompto snuggled gently against the prince's legs and looked at his own hands, which he had put on Noctis’ knee, before the other did exactly what he hoped. His fingers very carefully started running through his hair and gently stroked his back.

Prompto smiled.  _ It feels so good. _

"Oh and don’t worry that you have so few experience points, you are quite good at comforting. I already feel a little better.”

Noctis really was. Prompto felt the lightness in his heart gently rise again.  _ Noctis would take care of me, wouldn’t he? _

His fingers were so soft and gentle. Each of the prince movements were elegant and careful. As if it were something special for Noctis himself to be allowed to touch him like this. Prompto only felt love for Noctis at that moment.

"I told you dude, you have to let me collect experience points to level up. I will never get better if only you can reach the friendship achievements."

The prince’s short answer was spoken with a little laugh and Prompto chuckled very gently before they were silent for a few minutes. The television was quiet in the background and Prompto was enjoying it so much that Noctis was there. His heart felt a little lighter.

“Can I tell you something? I'm actually adopted."

Prompto spoke his sudden words softly before turning his head in Noctis' direction so that he could look at his face. The prince looked at him in surprise. Prompto hadn't mentioned it before because it wasn't really important to him either, but now he just wanted to talk about it.

"Oh wow... Then you don’t even know what innate skills you started the game with?”

The first reaction of the prince was surprised, before he tried again to distract Prompto from his dark thoughts with their common light humor, which made Prompto chuckle. _Has Noctis learned from me that a little common humor can be comforting? Ha, I'm a great teacher._

“You got it!”

Then he looked at Noctis a little more seriously and sadly again.

“Okay, let me tell you about my honest thoughts, yeah? I never minded being adopted. I love my parents and it doesn't really matter to me. I don't know my birth parents at all, so maybe it's better that way."

Prompto hesitated. He wasn't sure how to put his thoughts into words. Noctis gave him an encouraging look. His whole posture said that he would listen to him, which was really helpful. The warm fingers caressed his hair again and Prompto arranged his thoughts. He then took a deep breath. Prompto had never spoken to anyone about these feelings and it was difficult.

“The only thing I know for sure about my birth parents is that they didn't want me. Not even as a newborn. And sometimes I have the feeling that my real parents don't want me either. Otherwise their son would be more important to them than their work, right? Sometimes it feels like... like nobody wants me there.”

Prompto felt so vulnerable when he said those words. Those words that showed this deep insight into the sad, unwanted side of his soul. Not this cheerfulness that he usually wore, but something dark and lost.

Prompto swallowed and looked up at Noctis in terrible uncertainty. As insecure as the other had never seen him before. At least before Noctis leaned over. It came so suddenly that Prompto could only look at him in surprise. Noctis slowly leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the forehead. It was just a gentle, small touch of Noctis’ lips on his skin, but Prompto felt it deep inside his heart. He felt a pleasant warmth that wrapped around his body like a tight hug.

Prompto felt how he deeply blushed as he watched Noctis sit up properly again. He felt the kissed area on his forehead tingle warmly. His heart was pounding a little faster than normal as he felt a hot sensation in his body.  _ That is truly the best way to comfort someone. Again please. _

Noctis was blushing as well. Prompto saw it very clearly, even through the dark. He felt a fine crackle in the air.

The prince smiled very softly, almost a little playfully, even if he was obviously a little embarrassed.

"Dude, don't be such a dork.  _ I _ want you here. You really became important to me. Spending time with you has pretty much become the best thing in my life. Who else could I laugh with and turn my life into a real-life video game? I don't know what's going on with your parents, but  _ I _ need you. I even wanted to go to your gallery. I wanted to present it to you today as a surprise. Only that it didn't work out. My father, you know."

_ Noctis wants to come _ ?  _ What, really? Noctis really wants to speak to his father just to be with me? Wow, that is so awesome! _

Prompto looked at the prince while a smile passed over his lips. Prompto felt how his words moved something deep inside him. As if they had given his wounded soul exactly what they needed. Some love.

Prompto laughed softly. It was an honest little laugh when he turned his head away from Noctis, so that he looked back at the television, while he snuggled his head back into Noctis lap.

"I love you, Noctis. You are the best."

With a laugh Prompto spoke his words and they were characterized by his honest feelings. This is exactly why he couldn't look at Noctis when he spoke. Prompto looked ahead so the prince wouldn't see how red the skin under the freckles looked. He didn't want Noctis to see that his love was sometimes more than just friendship.

Prompto had always been able to fall in love with people regardless of their gender. If he liked someone, it seemed so indifferent to him which gender they were. Prompto had already noticed in his photographs that everyone was beautiful and desirable in their own way. Everyone had a beauty that was worthy of love. And Noctis? Noctis was in his eyes the prettiest of them all. He would like to take pictures of him all the time. His love and his friendship went hand in hand.

But how should Prompto explain that to the prince? Their friendship was perfect enough for him. He wanted to remain Noctis’ friend forever and stay by his side. Well, but deep in his heart, he would always hope that one day more would arise between them. But if it didn’t happen, he still would be happy to be by Noctis’ side. As long as Noctis was there, he would definitely be happy. Prompto knew that for sure now.

"I love you too."

When Prompto heard the prince's beautifully soft reply, his heart contracted strongy in his chest. He smiled with incomprehensible happiness and all his pain seemed far away. 

Someone who loved him the way he was.  _ What more can I dare to ask for? _

After that, they were silent for a few seconds before they started chatting over the television program. A gentle, trivial conversation that made both of them feel good. Away from the difficult issues, while they both felt this love in their hearts. Noctis’ hands continued to gently stroke his hair and his back.

Prompto didn't notice how he fell asleep at some point. His head was on Noctis’ lap and gently cuddled against him, where it was so warm and safe.

As he woke up on the sofa the next morning, there was a blanket over his body and his head was placed on a sofa cushion. Noctis had left, but the warmth remained. Prompto sat up sleepily before seeing a cold cup of tea on the coffee table. Then Prompto couldn't help but laugh softly when he pressed the blanket against him with a warm feeling in his heart.

_ Ignis made him tea when he was sad, didn’t Noctis say that? _

Prompto got up and warmed the tea in the microwave while feeling more loved than he had in a long time. It was okay to be sometimes in a bad mood and to have problems too. Noctis would still stay by his side. He wouldn’t leave him. Prompto smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't believe you've never been to a playground all your life! Not even as a kid!"

Prompto called out his words with an amused tone as he climbed up the ladder of the slide. He looked over his shoulder at Noctis who stood at the end of the ladder and looked around doubtfully.

"Is this even allowed for us? We're too old for this."

Prompto snorted in amusement before he sat on the top of the slide and looked down to Noctis.

"Dude, this is an emergency! We have years to make up for your lost childhood! And you wondered why you started at level 3! Besides, the only ones who are in a playground at night are dorks or stoners."

After those words, Prompto turned his head again and slid down the slide as a laugh came from his throat.  _ It is really fun _ ! He himself had almost forgotten how fun it was.

Prompto tapped his pants clean and got up again as he turned to Noctis, who was slowly climbing up the ladder. Still unsure,  _ but hey, he is starting to get something _ .

"As long as you don't have weed with you, I’ll guess we'll be the dorks then."

Noctis seemed to want to distract himself with his own amused words. He really didn't seem to be sure whether he could enjoy it or not.  _ As sweet as everyday! But don't worry, Prompto is here. _

With a grin, Prompto watched the prince sit down on top of the slide and look down doubtfully. He was still hesitating. Prompto climbed the ladder with quick steps behind him.

"Why? Do you also want to try weed?"

At his joking words, Noctis turned to him in shock, as if he were suddenly one of the felons the news warned of, which Prompto used as an opportunity to put both hands against Noctis’ back and just push him forward. The prince made a very startled sound as he slid down the slide and Prompto couldn't stop laughing.

"You warp through the air, but sliding is terrifying? My hero Noct."

With a flowing movement, Prompto sat on the slide again and looked down at Noctis. Noctis, who turned around embarrassed and looked up at him.

"It's not terrifying, dude! It's just unfamiliar!"

_ Mhm, sure. _

Prompto giggled, even if Noctis in spite of everything seemed to kinda like it. Without saying anything else the prince went back to the ladder and started climbing again. Prompto followed him with his eyes before he slid down with a grin and picked up his camera, when he stood behind Noctis again. _This moment has to be captured!_

In a way, it was really fun to make up with Noctis all the things the prince had missed in his life. It was strange, Prompto had never thought that a prince could have a worse life than he had. After all, one day Noctis would rule the country, he would have the final say on all decisions, and money would never be an issue. But everyday things? The prince had never done many things that Prompto took for granted. Like playing with other children on a playground. Noctis had told him that it was impossible for the king's only child to play normally with other children. Especially since Noctis’ father was so overprotective.

_ But well, it isn't too late to make up for everything _ . Prompto would love to help.

They had gone to a remote playground. Although it was not particularly beautiful, a bit older and rusted, it was hidden by trees and so the two of them were undisturbed. A lonely street lamp and the moonlight lit up the playground equipment for them. It was almost romantic. That is, if they weren't playing like two little kids.

Prompto couldn't keep the grin off of his face. After Noctis slowly lost his reluctance Prompto could hear him laugh, and the real fun could finally begin.  _ Enough of the boring slide _ , he pulled Noctis to the monkey bars and then to the rope swing, and it wasn't long before the prince forgot the rest of reluctance and shame and just had fun. Their laughter was heard as they tried everything and anything. At some point they started doing stupid poses on the playground equipment and taking pictures of each other.  _ Who hasn't always wanted to be the king of the world on the roof of a playhouse _ ? There was no reason to be ashamed. Playgrounds were fun, even for cool dudes and shy princes.

They played for quite a while and took a lot of goofy photos, before eventually ending up on the merry-go-round together. They sat next to each other on the small bench as it slowly turned. 

"It was fun, wasn't it?"

Prompto grinned when he asked his question, even if he could already see the answer in Noctis’ face. The prince looked so happy and relaxed.

"Dude, do you really want to hear me say that you were right? Really?"

Noctis spoke his words in amusement and Prompto laughed while his eyes looked over the dark playground to the swings that were still moving slightly and the sand they had whirled up. Everything seemed so calm and peaceful. Before Noctis, he had never noticed how beautiful the night could be.

"I know that I was right. I mean, I’m always right aaand I took photos as evidence!”

Noctis chuckled at his comment. Prompto already had so many photos of both of them, Valuable memorabilia of his best friend and the person who meant the most to him in the world that he wanted to keep forever. In the past, Prompto had only taken selfies of just him. There was no better way to dispel those lonely memories than to raise the camera again and take a selfie of him and Noctis on the merry-go-round together.

They were both a bit tired, it was late and they had done so much, but right now it was just nice to just sit close so that their arms touched.

"Okay buddy, what else is there that you have never done but would like to do one day? I’ll do anything that doesn't cost a lot of money or that scares me in any way."

Prompto playfully asked his question, which made Noctis chuckle, and they both looked up to the sky. With a little effort, they could even see a few stars in the sky behind the city lights. 

"Hmm. We already decided to go to the cinema, otherwise ..."

Noctis thought for a moment and made a long I’m-thinking-sound, which now made Prompto laugh again.

"Oh, and I've always wanted to go ice skating! I don’t exactly know why, but it looks fun. Oh, oh, and I would  _ really _ like to go to a gaming shop! I would love to see all the games in one place! And bruh, the whole merchandise! Everything right before my eyes! I've never had to buy anything, I just got it when I wanted something."

_ Okay, Noctis is really a prince _ . Prompto just grinned, amused.

"Well, that's not a problem at all!"

Prompto looked at him out of the corner of his eye with a little chuckle.  _ Well, I can definitely make his wishes come true _ . Especially the thing with the gaming shop sounded great. Prompto was really looking forward to it. He and Noctis would probably only leave the shop again when they were kicked out at closing time.  _ Gods, it is so nice to have a friend with the same interests! _

"And? I've never been to a normal school or university. I've always been taught at home. It would be kind of funny to be in class one time. And I would also like to try things as simple as playing pranks or kissing someone, or ... "

Prompto listened silently to his best friend's words and memorized what he wanted to organize in the future. At least until Noctis mentions the kissing thing.

In a quick movement, Prompto turned his head to Noctis and blinked at him in surprise.

"You’ve never been kissed before?!"

His words were so incredulous that Noctis blushed instantly as he looked at him in embarrassment.

"Duh, obviously. Who should I kiss?"

_ Oh well, that is true. _

Prompto didn't even know why he was so surprised. Probably because he had always watched all of his peers go through their first relationships while he had little to show. In a way, he even liked the thought that Noctis’ lips were still untouched.

"...have you?"

The prince asked his counter question and looked at Prompto . As if he didn't really like the thought or as if he didn't really want to hear the answer. Prompto didn't know why he looked at him that way but he just grinned playfully.

"Yeah... exactly once. But it wasn't really... something. Maybe I did so I could claim to have unlocked achievement before you, hm?"

His grin turned back to an amused chuckle when Prompto remembered his first kiss. It was with a girl in high school who just kissed him to make her boyfriend jealous. When she had reached her goal, she had simply left him open-mouthed.  _ But hey, it was an experience _ . Prompto didn't think about it bitterly, he thought it was rather funny.

Noctis looked at him curiously. Even if there was a strange discontent in his eyes. Prompto almost said it was jealousy, but that was nonsense.  _ Why should Noctis be jealous? _

"Was it nice? ... kissing someone, I mean. Enlighten me, wise Trophy-Hunter.”

Noctis spoke his words with a playful laugh, even if he blushed gently at his own question _. Damn, Noctis is so cute when he blushes. _ Prompto felt the affection in his heart again, while he chuckled about his answer. The attraction he felt towards Noctis when they were so close was strange. The prince was simply so beautiful. A sudden idea mingled with his thoughts as they talked openly about kissing. Prompto didn’t even think about it, the question just came from his lips before he could stop it:

"Do you want to try it?"

Prompto spoke his question very softly as he came closer with his face, grinning and now blushing himself as the merry-go-round slowed. It tuned as slowly as the moment when Prompto realized what exactly he had just said. What he had just offered to his best friend. When Prompto saw Noctis’ mouth open and he turned red like a tomato, he felt his own heart beating against his ribs.  _ Okay wow, shit, maybe I went a little too far?! _

"... t-t-ry it ?! Y-You m-mean...?"

The prince's voice overturned as he uttered his stuttered words and it was so sweet again that Prompto calmed down a bit himself.  _ Too late to back off! _ Noctis was just so lovable that Prompto felt that tingling again, which made him feel good.  _ I just have to try it! Come on, Prom! You started it, so finish it too! If Noct doesn't want to, you are just joking! _ With a soft, gentle voice but also full of deep nervousness he asked his next question:

"D-Do you want to kiss me?"

It was a long second while they just looked each other in the eye. A thousand emotions played in Noctis’ dark eyes and Prompto felt every muscle in his body tense.  _ I have said it, I have really asked Noct! Oh Gosh! _ Prompto could do nothing more now than the look in Noctis’ eyes that he was trying to decipher.

"Yeah."

Noctis’ answer was more a gasp than a real answer and Prompto felt goose bumps tingle all over his body. _He... he said yes! Noctis really said yes! He really wants to kiss me! Oh gods! I might have bragged about it, but actually I have no idea about kissing! But it has to be good now! The best kiss ever!_ _Okay, take a deep breath! Don’t chicken out! Take the chance to kiss Noctis! Just do what feels right!_

Prompto took a deep breath before simply pushing his nervousness aside. It was Noctis. With Noctis, he never had to be nervous. They could discover everything together. That was what made their friendship so special. The two of them had lived a life apart from the lives of others. Each of them, in their own way, had only watched life, but never really participated. Noctis had been physically prevented from doing so, Prompto had isolated himself emotionally from everyone. As a child he had been very shy himself and when he got over it, he already had the feeling in his heart that in the end nobody wanted to deal with a loser like him anyway. Prompto hadn't tried to make friends anymore. If Noctis hadn't blown him away, literally, he might not have tried it with him too. What a terrible thought. Without Noctis he would never have been as happy as he was now.

Since they were friends, they could now try everything that they had missed in life so far. In the end everything kinda seemed to have led to this moment. Now they would together find out what it was like to kiss someone they had feelings for. They both loved each other in a way or another. Prompto had thought that their love might be different, but if Noctis wanted to kiss him, they might feel the same.  _ Might… well, okay, time to find out! Be brave! _ The last time he kissed, Prompto had had no feelings for the girl, it was just trying it out. But he loved Noctis, with his whole heart. It was completely different. 

In a way, it was his first kiss too.

"Okay."

A warm smile was on Prompto's lips as he placed his hands very carefully on the prince's cheeks. He gently caressed the soft skin and stroked with his fingertips over his ear. One hand remained on Noctis’ cheek, while the other hand slowly moved into his black hair and laid against the back of his head. A gentle, soft touch. His heart was beating so fast, but at the same time Prompto felt calm. It felt incredibly right. As if his body already knew exactly what to do.

Prompto made very slow movements, as if he wanted to give Noctis enough time to change his mind. It shouldn't be a quick yes, which he immediately regretted. No, Noctis should want it as much as he did. But the prince just looked at him hypnotized and the two of them turned closer to each other so that their knees touched. _Maybe I should ask something like: are you sure? Are we really supposed to do that?_ But honestly, he didn’t want to ask again. He just wanted to kiss his best friend. And well, Noctis’ facial expressions practically seemed to scream at him that he should finally kiss him. 

_ Anything the prince wants. _

Prompto leaned forward and turned his head slightly as he kissed Noctis. At first it was just a fleeting touch. A small, sweet contact of their lips which made Prompto giggle while a light gasp came over Noctis’ lips. But that was not enough.  _ Oh no, it is far from enough. _

Prompto closed his eyes when he then really kissed the prince. With gentle pressure and butterflies in his stomach which flapped their wings wildly. Noctis’ breath gently caressed his skin and he smelled his very own, beautiful fragrance. Prompto gently nestled his lips against Noctis’ before opening their lips with gentle pressure. It felt so much better than any dream could prepare him for. Prompto felt like he was sitting in the paradise itself with Noctis. He no longer felt cold, no tiredness, no nervousness, no worries. He only felt a warm happiness, which turned from a small flame into a mighty fire and made his soul shine. It was truly the perfect moment.

Prompto himself was now gasping when he felt the heat on his face and all over his body. Noctis put his hands against his chest and Prompto felt his fingers dig into the fabric of his shirt.

Prompto enjoyed the gentle play of their lips so much. He felt nothing else but Noctis’ presence. He felt the love towards him and the deep trust which connected them with each other. Prompto then carefully let his tongue slide into Noctis’ mouth. That was exactly what his body wanted to do now, so he wanted to go with the flow. He wanted to feel more of Noctis. Experience even more.

Prompto heard how the prince made a surprised, but also benevolent, sound and at the same time Noctis pulled him a little closer to himself. Prompto smiled into the kiss. It was so wonderful. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever done.  _ I want to go on like this forever. _

An eternity seemed to have passed before Prompto opened his eyes and let the kiss end. His hand slid gently from Noctis’ hair and he pulled his head back, feeling very dizzy himself. This really felt like his first kiss. He would remove the other from his heart forever. This had been a  _ real  _ kiss.

“ _ Ding _ . Achievement unlocked.”

Prompto spoke his words very quietly and with a gentle delight. His hand slid gently from Noctis’ cheek, each finger individually, as if he didn't want to let go of him.  _ And I really don't want to let him go! _ Noctis’ fingers were still gripping his shirt while he was still keeping his eyes closed. As if the prince also never wanted to let that moment pass.

Prompto said nothing when he watched Noctis affectionately. He could no longer deny that his heart truly wanted more than friendship and that just friendship might not be enough at some point. He didn’t want this moment to be a one in a lifetime event.

As if coming out of a dream, Noctis opened his eyes again and looked at Prompto with a blissful smile. Maybe it was just an imagination, but Prompto thought he saw the same sweet love in the prince's eyes which he felt himself.

Prompto smiled back at him and Noctis looked at him with so much emotion before opening his mouth to say something.

"Prompto, I'm gay."

These words came so suddenly that Prompto almost heard the scratching of the record. His mouth opened, completely perplexed, before he couldn't help but laugh out loud. His cheeks blushed with happiness.  _ Oh gosh, Noct _ . It was a loving, gentle laugh as he put his arms around Noctis’ neck. Since he still hadn't let go of his shirt, it would be fine.  _ But just saying that now, right after kissing me, that’s so typical of Noctis! No, ‘wow, that was that nice’ or ‘kissing is fun,’ or ‘what do you think about that’? No, get right down to business! _

Whereby Prompto had to say that he was not really surprised. In the six months they had known each other, Noctis had never spoken of women the way men usually did. He had never talked about wanting to meet his dream girl or even wanting to have a date. Even right before this, as they had talked about what Noctis would want in the future, he didn’t say anything in that direction. In a way, it made sense that Noctis was gay. And to be honest with himself, Prompto’s thoughts screamed that Noctis might be interested in him. Really interested! More than just curious about how a kiss feels! It could be really romantic love between them! _Gods, that would be like, the best thing ever!_

Noctis looked at him with such expectant, big eyes, while Prompto only stroked with his fingers gently over Noctis’ neck. He looked at him with a smile full of affection.

"To be honest? I'm not really surprised."

They were still sitting so close together. Noctis’ hands on his body, Prompto's arms around his neck. They had touched each other so many times before, but this time it felt totally different. Different than even a few minutes ago. It felt so  _ right _ to be so close. So natural. As if an invisible wall had collapsed and brought them closer than they could ever have imagined. Or as if the merry-go-round had just stopped to turn in the other direction.

Noctis grimaced before answering with a cute laugh:

"You are the first person I’ve told and it's that obvious?"

Prompto had to bite his lip in order not to laugh out again. Even Noctis’ voice sounded like something out of a dream. More melodic and beautiful than ever before. It was almost like Prompto would wake up at any moment and learn he had just had an impossible dream of his bestie. In that case, he wanted to go on sleeping forever.

"Dude, we just kissed. If it was going to be a surprise, you should have told me before.”

Prompto spoke his cheerful answer and now it was Noctis who laughed happily, before his hands brushed gently down the torso of Prompto and then rested on his thigh.  _ Okay, it feels so good to be touched like that. As if we’re a couple. _

"And you...?"

Noctis gently asked his question, beaming with happiness but at the same time with uncertainty, as if he feared that Prompto would tell him now that he was straight.  _ Duh _ .

"I’m not gay."

Prompto wanted to tease him up a bit, but his voice was too joyfull to really pretend he was uninterested. Noctis raised amused an eyebrow, waiting. Prompto chuckled as he added:

"I'm bi. Or maybe pan. I love who I love, regardless of their gender. ...and well,  _ I love you _ ."

Prompto spoke that last sentence with special tenderness. Even if he felt a little bit scared. He had previously told Noctis that he loved him. But not in a romantic way and well, it was scary not to know if Noctis felt the same.

Even if these worries seemed to be unfounded. Within a moment Noctis shone brightly like the rising sun itself. A happy chuckle came from his throat before the prince himself quickly leaned forward and kissed his lips very gently. A clumsy little kiss, but it just felt fantastic as it was.

"I love you too, Prom. Dude, okay, to lay it on the line... you’re kinda my first crush. Ever."

As he spoke, Noctis blushed again to the ears. The prince was sweetly embarrassed when he admitted his feelings so completely honestly. And Prompto felt a lack of words for how much those feelings touched his heart. _Me? I am the first crush of the Prince of Lucis?_ _I am just a random loner, like there has to be so many. Still I made the heir to the throne fall in love with me? It sounds like a joke!_ But it was the most beautiful truth Prompto could only have imagined _._ True happiness and deep love spread through Prompto as he pulled Noctis closer to him, while he spoke his answer with a overjoyed laugh:

“You’re crazy, Noct! Beautiful, lovable, cute and a 10 out of 10, but also crazy! How in the world can  _ I _ be your first crush?! But yeah, I love you that way too!”

When the prince tried to move his head back, Prompto simply caught his lips again. He kissed him again and again, while he continued to speak. Small quick kisses against his lips, the corners of his mouth and his cheeks that Noctis could just laugh with pure happiness. The prince turned his face laughing under his wet kisses. Well, actually they both kinda laughed the whole time and couldn't stop. They probably looked as in love and were dim with happiness as they felt right now.

"Prom, Prom, stop! I want to ask you something!"

After a few seconds of exuberant kissing, it was Noctis’ hand which lay on his cheek and pushed his head back a little. Prompto giggled as he nestled his cheek against his hand and stroked with his fingers through his black hair again. Every spot that Noctis touched felt like it was glowing.

"Duh, you can have my kisses and prefer to talk? Are you sure you have a crush on me?"

The prince chuckled at his words and stuck out his tongue for a moment. The thumb of his hand stroked his freckles gently.

“If you don't believe me, listen to my question!”

Noctis tried to look at him sternly, but it ended up making them both giggle again.  _ Wow, love is beautiful _ . Then the prince took a deep breath to finally ask his question:

"Prom, do you want to be my boyfriend?"

Prompto didn't think there was anything in the world that could be better than kissing Noctis. But there it was. The question he couldn’t believe he would ever hear. This was probably the most beautiful moment in his entire life, even after the previously best moment a few minutes ago. Before Noctis could finished speaking, Prompto called out as frantically as if he wanted to accept a marriage proposal:

" _ Yes _ ! Gosh, of course I want to!"

_ What a question! Surely, I want to be Noctis’ boyfriend! Noctis’ boyfriend…! Gods how good that sounds! _

The prince just laughed, full of joy at his answer, before they kissed again. A long, tender kiss that made the two of them feel like the whole world was theirs.

* * *

Noctis still felt as if the world belonged to him as he warped himself back onto the balcony, which belonged to his chambers. His whole body was beaming with happiness and a few minutes ago he had laughed with his whole soul while warping through the air. His laugh had buzzed through the air like an echo of pure joy.  _ I just had my first kiss! With my true first love! _ Noctis wanted to hug the whole world.

When he stood on the balcony of his apartment, he almost danced the few steps to the door. He knew that it was much later than usual. Soon the morning would dawn. But how on earth should he have gone after a few hours if they had just become a couple.  _ A couple! Gods _ ,  _ how perfect that sounds! _ Noctis felt like he was floating above the ground itself. Everything was so beautiful and so wonderful and so perfect and  _ gosh _ ! Right now, the prince could even hug his father and could assure him that he would forgive him everything. After all, his life had turned out well. He now had his Prompto as his boyfriend in his life.

Noctis hummed a happy tune as he opened the balcony door and stepped into the dark room. His step was so light-footed that Noctis almost really wanted to sing. It was the most beautiful night of his life! They had exchanged so many kisses, had spoken so many expressions of love and had touched each other so much! It was like meeting Prompto for the first time all over again.  _ What a great-stupid thought! _ In the end, before he left, Noctis had held Prompto's hand for a long time. The hand of his beloved boyfriend, before they kissed goodbye.

_ Gods, that sounds good! Boyfriend! I have a boyfriend! I would love to shout it out to the whole world! And mention the word a thousand times! My boyfriend! _

A giggle escaped him by his own thoughts when Noctis turned on the light. He was really just an idiot in love right now. But since that moment in the arcade, he just couldn't dream of anything else. Now it came true.

But even before Noctis could turn around, he heard a voice that immediately froze the prince. All his happiness vanished in a single moment as all of his innards contracted with fear.

"The little bird had flown back into its cage. And in the meantime, it even turned into a little songbird. How delightful."

That honey-sweet melodious voice sounded, which spoke with the dangerous sharpness that made the hairs on Noctis’ neck stand up.

An icy cold spread throughout his body and overshadowed the warmth which Prompto had given him.  _ I am caught. I am really caught! Oh gods, please don't. No, NO! _

Noctis grew sick with fear. He would like to throw up or jump over the balcony and warp away again.  _ I don’t want to lose Prompto! Absolutely no way, not right now! Never _ ! Only that he couldn't escape. As stiff as if his limbs were really frozen, Noctis turned and looked at the man sitting in the large winged chair at the other end of the room.

"Ardyn."

The prince gasped his uncle's name tonelessly and at the mention an equally honey-sweet grin pulled over his face. Ardyn had crossed his legs and leaned against the winged chair as comfortably as if he was watching a great show.

“Welcome home little bird.”


	5. Chapter 5

_ Six months ago: _

Ardyn couldn't believe it. The daemons in his body made sure that he could see perfectly over the dark. If this were not the case, the immortal king would have believed that his eyes had to deceive him. It seemed so surreal that it could hardly be the truth.

He stood at the other end of the bridge and watched his own nephew fall into the clone. He warped against him and knocked them both to the ground, so that Ardyn could only watch from a distance with his mouth open.

Of course, he had known Noctis was out tonight. _But here and now of all places?_ _The day I decided to speak to the clone for the first time without disguising myself with an illusion?_

It was so unbelievable that Ardyn couldn't help it. He laughed as he pulled his hat deeper into his face and watched the two from a distance. Noctis should be able to heal such a wound, but he would play it safe and stay here until he was certain that the clone would live on.

In the past months, he had made his decision about Noctis. He had decided which way he would interfere in his lifestyle. But he was still unsure about the clone.

Since Prompto had lost weight, he really looked like his creator. Ardyn was sometimes startled by how much he saw Verstael in him. And even in parts of his personality he behaved similarly. Like the obsession with a passion, or the insatiable flow of speech. In other ways, he was completely different. Verstael had never been frank like this with his feelings or was this naive. In addition, the clone did not seem to be interested in science at all, while Verstael had lived for it. It was exciting, it was strange. Ardyn had felt an increasing need to speak to the clone. In a way, he even felt responsible for telling him about his origins when he felt like Prompto wanted to know. The clone probably had no idea that he was not a born human.  _ But is it better to let him live in this belief or to clarify the truth?  _ Ardyn would probably only be able to find that out in a conversation.

Accordingly, he had been waiting for the perfect moment to find the clone alone. Here on this deserted bridge seemed the right place for him. At least until his nephew had appeared out of the blue.

Even if Ardyn watched them with a smile. Noctis had healed Prompto and now the two were talking to each other. Just two boys the same age. The sight was soothing and had a certain beauty. Ardyn watched this conversation for a few minutes, before he decided to take the path of fate.

Prompto didn't need to know anything about a past that didn't affect his life further and he wholeheartedly wanted Noctis to finally find a friend. Perhaps it had been the right thing that Noctis’ presence had stopped him before he said anything. When the two can get to know each other without an additional weight on their shoulders.

It would also be easier to take care of the two lives if they were on a common path. Yes, it was right. As long as it was just a friendship or an acquaintance, there should be no problems. Noctis could continue to play his secret game without consequences. Ardyn would wait and see.

The immortal king looked at the two again before disappearing into the darkness with a smile.

_ Today: _

Noctis felt his whole body tremble when he looked at Ardyn. The man who just now held his life in his hands. His freedom, his future. The fear laced his throat and he wanted to prevent losing Prompto at all costs. He couldn't lose his love when he had just found it!

The prince could only say one thing about his uncle: he was unpredictable. Ardyn could mean anything. It was impossible to guess what was going on in his head and what goals he was pursuing. He never seemed to just push a pawn on the chessboard but had already planned the whole game in his head. And now he had his fingers closed around him and just had to place him on the board. Just as he just needed it.

"Ardyn, please.  _ Please _ , I'm begging you. You can't tell my father. My life is over when he knows I'm going outside!”

The voice of the prince man trembled so much. If he still didn't feel so frozen, Noctis would have burst into tears _. Not now. Not today when we’ve finally become a couple. _

At his words, another grin went over Ardyn's lips. Just as impossible to interpret as the rest of him. Noctis couldn't even tell if his uncle was playing with him or if he was seriously in danger. He normally felt like Ardyn would like him. He could talk to him about the things his father would scold him for. But they had never been in a situation in which he was so dependent on his uncle. If he was the little bird in this story, the immortal king was the fat cat who had just caught it with his claws and now let his food fidget before deciding his fate.

"Over? Oh, as much as you would conjure your father's indignation and anger, I assure you that your life would continue. Doesn't everything happen just to increase your time in this world?"

_ As if it is funny now! _

Noctis felt the despair when Ardyn ignored everything and concentrated with great joy on his formulation. The heart of the prince was pounding wildly and he really had to fight against the desire to run away. Taking off with Prompto to hitchhike through the world sounded more attractive than ever.

" _ Ardyn, please _ !"

The prince called out his words and his uncle looked at him as his grin was replaced by a seemingly innocent expression. So the game continued.

"Isn't it my duty to tell the king about such crimes? His own son has broken his strictest instructions. He will be  _ so _ heartbroken!"

_ Ah shit, that's what it boils down to, doesn't it? _

Suddenly Noctis thought he understood what this conversation was about. The prince swallowed and tried to control his own voice when he said as calmly as possible:

"What do you want for your silence, Ardyn?"

The prince was certain to have recognized the essence of the matter. Ardyn wanted to blackmail him. That was why he had stayed quietly in the room waiting for him. He wanted to take the opportunity and use it for his games. Noctis had thought that they would like each other, but opportunity makes the thief. Noctis felt the bitterness of disappointment that mixed with his fear. Apparently, for Ardyn he was just a chess piece like everyone else.

"For my silence?"

Ardyn raised an eyebrow as if Noctis had just uttered nonsense before falling into an amused laugh. A laugh that said he knew much more than the prince and was now mocking his ignorance.

While still laughing, his uncle rose from the winged chair and walked towards him with very slow steps, while he looked at him with that superior look.

“My dear nephew, let me ask you a significant question: What do you think how you could get out of the palace unnoticed for months? From your own chambers? The chambers of the King’s only son, the heir to the throne and the prophesied King of the Light?”

_...what? _

Ardyn raised his hands as he spoke, as if he was saying a poem from a large stage. Artful and at the same time full of growing drama. At least one of them seemed to enjoy this situation very much.

Noctis felt his panic and disappointment replaced by deep confusion.  _ What exactly does Ardyn mean? He must have seen for himself that I warped! _ And the deep confusion became horror when Noctis suddenly understood that Ardyn hadn't just caught him this time. He knew this had been going out for months.  _ How could that be? _

The prince was silent in shock when Ardyn laughed again and then dropped the mask on his face. His features slowly softened, and his uncle seemed to have had enough of playing games with him. He now sat down on his bed and patted next to him as a sign that Noctis should sit next to him. Even if the prince didn't move an inch. He still felt far too insecure and fearful about his future. He just didn't understand his uncle's words. Or what exactly he wanted.

As if nothing had happened, Ardyn smiled and then continued to speak, the pitch now calmer:

“I've been helping you since your first excursion. I distracted the guards under your window and put illusions over your rooms, so that everyone who came in would see a sleeping prince.”

Noctis swallowed when he clawed his hands into the fabric of his pants and only looked at Ardyn with wide eyes. All of a sudden it was far too much. Not only did Ardyn catch him, now did he tell him that he knew about it all the time and also had helped him?  _ It is far too much to respond to! _

"...why?"

That word broke out of Noctis’ mouth and his voice didn't sound like himself at all. 

Ardyn chuckled a little when he looked at him.

“ _ Why _ ? Because your father is a fool. He believes to escape the prophecy by locking you up and keeping you guarded all the time. Nobody escapes a prophecy, let that be said by the one who was himself enslaved by one. He's just taking away your freedom and I can't approve of that.”

Noctis thought he heard a rustle in his ears at the words and his heart immediately beat faster.  _ Then Ardyn is on my side? _ An incredibly hopeful smile went over his lips.

"Then you can talk to father! You can tell him that that's the wrong way! Maybe he'll change his mind!"

The heart of the prince felt so much hope and his words were so excited, that it hurt when Ardyn grimaced and snorted.

“I tried that years ago. Regis isn't too fond of me either, like his father was before. He doesn't take any advice from me and in a way he's right about one fact: I have no right to interfere in his son's upbringing."

_Wow, even Ardyn can't do anything?_ Noctis' hope became a serious disappointment. By now he should really give up hope that anything else in the world could change his father's opinion _._ Noctis sighed heavily as he sat down on the bed next to his uncle. He slowly dropped his defensive stance. If Ardyn had helped him so far, he would hardly want to destroy his and Prompto's relationship now.

"That's exactly why I helped you with your own plans. I didn't interfere in your upbringing, I only supported your independence.”

His uncle laughed at his own words again and Noctis looked at him with an eyebrow raised. Maybe he really should have thought about why it was so easy for him to escape from the palace. He had just been too happy to think about it. Never look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Then thank you. I appreciate that very much."

Noctis spoke his words softly when he looked at Ardyn. He tried to understand what was going on in that head. But nobody would understand that. Ardyn had lived for two thousand years. Who knew what experiences influenced his decisions?

“I wouldn't have told you at all that I’m involved in your activities, but we need to talk about your relationship with your little blonde photographer.”

When Prompto was mentioned, Noctis’ head shot up and he felt his cheeks turn red as fire.  _ Ardyn knew? Is there anything that this man doesn't know? _

"What about...? Is it because he's a man?"

Noctis spoke the first sentence with restraint, the second with suppressed anger. There was no way he would be persuaded that it was bad to be with a man. But Ardyn laughed and waved his words away with his hands as if it were completely ridiculous.

“By the cursed gods, no. I don't mind at all!”

Noctis nodded in relief and made his uncle laugh again. _Wow, it feels really good to just openly admit that I like men. As if I can finally be myself._ It was also a real relief that Prompto and Ardyn handled his outing so well. _As if it's not a big deal._ _It feels good._

Noctis smiled a little as he looked down at his feet. He would never have guessed that such a little thing could change so much.

"No, that's not the reason I want to talk to you. As long as it was a purely platonic friendship, it was harmless that you two just met every few nights. However, a romantic relationship is different. It affects a lot more feelings and makes you careless much faster. That's why I wanted to offer you an alliance."

Noctis listened to his uncle's words and then looked up to him again. He hadn't even thought that a relationship could make him more reckless. But if Ardyn said it, it would be true.

"An alliance?"

Noctis expressed his question with caution.  _ What could I have to offer that is important to Ardyn?  _ His uncle meanwhile cleared his throat before reciting with an important tone:

“The day has come when the King of Light is born. His life is destined to liberate the world from the eternal darkness. After he has fulfilled his duty, the bloodline of Lucis Caelum will end with his death.”

When Ardyn reproduced the prophecy that was spoken about him, Noctis just made a face. He hated these words. He hated hearing this prophecy. It had ruined his life.

"You don't have to tell me the prophecy, I know it by heart."

Noctis spoke his words in disgust, while Ardyn only smiled gently. He obviously hadn't done it to annoy him, but rather to make his point clear.

“I offer you my further help to escape from the palace. If you have to go to Prompto or have a problem because something unfortunate happened to you, you can come to me and I will solve every problem for you. But in return I also want your help. Not at this time, only at some appropriate point in the unknown future. I have my own theory about the part in the prophecy which spoke about the eternal darkness. And on one fateful day I would like to test this theory with your help. That is the price for my alliance. Do you agree?"

Noctis listened to his uncle's carefully spoken words, but there was no doubt as to how he would choose.  _ My current present with Prompto for a favor sometime in the future _ ? There was no need to think about it at all. Mainly because he himself had no idea what to do with the prophecy. Ardyn should be allowed to test his theory.

"Yes, yes I agree!"

Noctis spoke his words excitedly and turned his posture openly to Ardyn. Ardyn, who smiled and had a sparkle in his eyes as he gently patted Noctis’ head with the palm of his hand. It was a really affectionate gesture and Noctis liked it, even if he suspected that his uncle would insist on keeping that promise when the time came. But that didn't worry him right now. Noctis was far too happy that everything had turned out well. Ardyn didn't give him away. On the contrary, he helped him instead. Noctis would still be able to see his boyfriend. He didn't need more. Not more than that.


	6. Chapter 6

Noctis was the little spoon.

There was a blissful grin on Noctis’ lips when he felt Prompto's warm body press against his back. He felt the heartbeat and the tickling breath of Prompto in his hair. Noctis' boyfriend had his arm wrapped around him and was slightly higher than he was, so that his chin was in his hair. One of Prompto's legs was between Noctis’ legs and the prince felt his heart just beat faster from that position. He felt more secure and loved than ever before.

It felt wonderful that he and Prompto could now be close in this way. Even if not much had actually changed. Prompto was still his best friend. They talked to each other just as before, laughed just as much and just loved spending time together. Only that they could kiss each other now and cuddle together without shame. They could touch and be close to each other and calmly discover those first feelings.  _ Ah well, I'll take it back. Everything has changed. Everything is so much better than before. _

Right now, they were fully dressed on Prompto's bed and were only illuminated by the flickering television. They wore the coziest clothes they owned, while snacks and chips were on the bedside table. Today was Prompto’s cheat day, which probably meant a lot. Noctis didn't know. He had never paid much attention to his diet, after all, others had always cooked for him. But his boyfriend had shown him pictures that he had been overweight in the past. Noctis hadn't said it, but Prompto had been incredibly cute when he was a bit chubby! Even if he totally loved his body now, of course. Just the thought of seeing Prompto completely naked at some point made him blush. They hadn't taken that step yet, but Noctis found himself thinking about it more and more.

They had been a couple for a month now, and since Noctis knew Ardyn would take care that no one caught them, he felt a lot more relaxed. He no longer had the feeling that he had to go back as soon as possible and could enjoy his time with his boyfriend much more. The prince could just drop into his freckled arms.

Noctis had told Prompto about his deal with Ardyn. But he had deliberately left out one detail. The prophecy. The prince had said that Ardyn would help both of them for an unknown favor in the future and Prompto had been so pleased that they could now spend their time together without worry. He also didn't know Ardyn well enough to know that this favor could mean anything. Slowly, however, Noctis felt guilty. Prompto had told him everything about his life without hesitation and trusted him completely. But the prince refrained from saying that he would probably die young. So young that he wouldn't even have descendants and that the bloodline ended with him. But how was he supposed to tell Prompto? Should he turn in his warm arms while cuddling and tell Prompto that he shouldn't get too used to him because he would soon die?  _ I can’t! _

Noctis swallowed and grimaced, glad that Prompto couldn't see his face at that moment. He didn't want to think about it today. Not when they were lying together in front of the small TV in Prompto's room and wanted to binge watch a whole season of their favorite anime.

No, now he had to distract himself.  _ What was a boyfriend better for than that? _ A playful grin came to Noctis’ lips as he pretended to be annoyed:

"Prooommm, I can't read when I'm lying down. Come on, let's watch the dubbed version."

The prince really had to fight with himself not to laugh when he immediately heard Prompto take a sharp breath, as if he had personally insulted him.

"Noct, I told you that this is a no-dub household! You have to hear the original emotions and impressions from the voice actors while watching! Dubs are all terrible. Okay, no, there are a few good ones. But you have to appreciate the original! You can hear the close cooperation between the creator of the content, the illustrators and the voice actors! This is the only way puns make sense and it is the right experience!  _ Dub, pft _ ."

Now the prince could no longer prevent himself from laughing. It was so incredibly cute when Prompto's inner nerd came out. His many words were spoken with such fervor as if he couldn't believe that a fellow anime lover couldn't understand what he was talking about.

Noctis turned in Prompto's arms so that he had to take his leg away to look at him. A sweet red flush came across his face when he realized Noctis had teased him on purpose.

"... duh. I mean, if my boyfriend would rather watch a dub, then of course that's okay."

_ Sure it is _ !

While Prompto tried to pull himself out of the situation, Noctis slid a little higher in bed, still laughing loudly, until his face was right in front of Prompto's. Noctis cuddled his cheek against the soft pillow and smiled at his love. He still couldn't believe his own luck. That he could get such a great, empathetic and beautiful boyfriend without any social skills. Hm, if he thought about it like that, everything was thanks to Prompto. It was Prompto who had given him his number on the bridge, it was him who offered him his first kiss, although Noctis had been aware of his feelings for weeks.

Perhaps it was time for him to take the first step in the next direction.  _ Should I dare? Yes, I want to dare _ . A warm tingle played in Noctis’ face when he said with a warm smile:

"And if I prefer to just look at my pretty boyfriend?"

Prompto laughed at his comment. That warm, sweet laugh that made Noctis feel a flutter in his stomach. He was just so in love. He would be happy forever if Prompto never lost his laugh.

"Then I would tell you that if I ever get a voice actor for a foreign language, it has to be the best there has ever been. Otherwise I won't sell my film rights."

Noctis laughed at his beloved dork before gently placing his hand against Prompto's cheek. Prompto smiled and looked at him with the same warm love in his eyes. Noctis gently stroked the freckled skin before lifting his own head. He took his hand from Prompto's cheek again and kissed him instead. A warm, drawing kiss that made Prompto sigh as he wrapped his arms around Noctis. He held him warmly while Noctis grinned and continued to kiss him. 

_ I’m so excited! So nervous! _ His heart was pounding wildly as he raised his torso and put both hands on Prompto's chest. The covered skin felt very warm under his palms. The prince gently turned his boyfriend on the back, kissing him more and more longingly. Noctis felt a tingling pleasure in his body. He wanted more. A little bare skin maybe.  _ But how should I do it now? Simply pull up Prompto's shirt? But what if he doesn’t want that? Or should I undress myself? Should I pull my shirt off in a very sexy way and throw it away, like in the movies? _

The thought alone left Noctis’ cheeks burning _. Okay, just keep going _ . Releasing the kiss, the prince couldn't look Prompto in the eye. Instead, he gently kissed his jawbone and neck as his hands brushed down Prompto’s torso all the way to the waist of his pants. The tingling in Noctis’ body grew stronger.  _ Oh gosh, here it goes _ . The Prompto’s hands caressed his back and the prince felt the sparkling excitement.

At least until ...

" _ Dude _ , look at this!  _ Look at it!  _ That is exactly what I mean! That's why you can watch this anime so often, it has the best fight scenes!"

Completely perplexed, Noctis raised his head. He himself was flushed and a little confused, while Prompto's head was turned to the television. With a sparkling look and slightly open mouth he looked at the screen and didn't even seem to have noticed that Noctis had just tried to seduce him.

_ Noctis, zero, anime, one. _ The prince looked at Prompto with an open mouth before simply laughing.  _ Wow _ . He wanted to say that he could hardly believe it. But he could. _ I should have known Prompto better _ . Noctis laughed as he crossed his arms on Prompto's belly and simply lay down on him. The next time he tried to seduce him, he should remember that ‘Netflix and chill’ did not work on Prompto. The inner nerd would always win. But that was not a bad thing. Noctis was happy anyway. Every shared memory was a beautiful memory.

However, that gave him a completely different idea.

"Hey Prom, my cute secret love, do you want to learn how to really fight? Different weapons, cool techniques and everything?"

It was as if the prince had cast a magic spell on Prompto. Prompto forgot everything that had been on his mind and devoted all his attention to Noctis. The light blue eyes sparkled with excitement and enthusiasm. It was the reaction Noctis would have liked for him to have to his hot kisses a few seconds before. Gods, Noctis really loved him. Exactly for this reason. Prompto just remained himself. _Or I’m just bad at taking the first step. That is kind of a Prompto-thing by now._

"By the gods, I want so much."

* * *

A grin was on Prompto's lips as he held Noctis’ hand in his. They touched gently when walking. It was a beautiful feeling which spoke of warmth and familiarity.

Since that night at the arcade, they'd walked into town together several times. Noctis now had a set of Prompto's clothes, which he wore more often than Prompto himself. And there was absolutely no better feeling than walking through the city while holding hands. Between all the people and the lights of the nightlife, it was as if they were walking in their own world. Prompto loved to show the world that they were a couple.

Prompto felt happy. A small laugh kept coming over his lips when he simply told what came in his mind and Noctis spoke of his love, as if Prompto were sharing the greatest wisdom of the universe with him. Prompto was just happy to be now that he had everything he could want.  _...well, almost. _

On the outskirts of Insomnia was an area for the hunters and Kingsglaive to train on. It looked like a crumbling construction site, but there were a lot of targets and training manikins set up. It was intended to imitate those areas in Lucis where small villages or urban settlements were abandoned due to an excess of monsters. There were just as many ruins and debris on the ground, which made the terrain the perfect practice site.

There was a lot going on during the day, but training at night was only allowed with permission. If anyone had been in the area, they would have had to turn around and leave, but luckily nobody was there. So they found their personal playground, which made Prompto and Noctis share an excited grin.

While Prompto had to climb over rubble to get over the fence to the training area, Noctis warped himself with a throw of his knife. Which made Prompto stick out his tongue at his boyfriend, who just giggled at it.

Nevertheless, there were concerns that troubled Prompto. He couldn't deny it and felt his expression always adapt to those serious concerns when Noctis wasn't looking at him.

Prompto was slowly beginning to feel the fact that Noctis treated him like a secret that no one was ever allowed to know. The prince even called him that and Prompto knew that Noctis meant for it to be cute and playful. But in a way it was really what he was to Noctis. A secret. Prompto didn't particularly like the feeling. In the beginning it was exciting and new, but slowly it made him feel a little uncomfortable. Prompto was already conditioned from his parents that he had to keep secrets to himself. That he could never be completely honest. And slowly he was getting tired of it.

Noctis had asked him if they wanted to be a couple and they had become one. But they weren't official. Nobody was allowed to know that the prince was outside the palace and accordingly Prompto was not allowed to tell anyone about it. He wasn’t allowed to tell his parents that he had found someone and he wasn’t allowed to show off his cute boyfriend in front of his college peers. They were together, but in some ways they weren't. And Prompto noticed that it was starting to make his heart heavy.

He didn't want to burden Noctis with his worries. Or his wishes. As soon as Noctis was with him, everything was fine. Then Prompto felt that he needed nothing more in the world than his beloved boyfriend. But as soon as the day started and Prompto was alone again, the doubt came. The doubts about what their future together would look like and how long it was still okay that everything was as it was now.

Prompto had fallen in love. And his love wanted more. It wanted the certainty that he wouldn't just be left behind. Prompto was well aware that this was a complex that had to do with his own story. This constant fear of being abandoned. But he just couldn't help it. If one day Noctis would not come back to him, there was nothing he could do about it. He could only watch again. Everything would repeat itself.

Prompto noticed how dark his own thoughts became and shook his head. He didn't want to be clingy. After all, Noctis came to him because he longed for freedom. Then he should give him freedom.

When Noctis took his boyfriend's hand again, as soon as he was on the training ground, everything was forgotten. Prompto felt happy and light and together they scouted out the training ground before it got serious.

An excited grin was on the prince's face and Prompto had to admit that he thought it was incredibly cute. Noctis was obviously very excited to teach someone else. After all, he was always the student, never the teacher. Prompto could understand the joy.

“Okay dude, we have to start with a weapon that you feel safe with. I am taught with all types of weapons because I need that ability for the royal arms. You have free choice. Do you have any idea what kind of weapon you might like?"

Prompto considered this as he looked around the practice area. There was very little light. The rubble and ruins of the building were only illuminated by the lights outside. It was a realistic representation of the environment. Prompto somehow liked that. He also liked it in games when it was kept as realistic as possible.

_ Ah. _

"Firearms. I'm really good at shooters! When I start a shooter, I'm really sure I'm going to win. That's why I would say I can handle it best."

Noctis looked at him with interest before chuckling and then grimacing playfully.

"Yeaahh, I remember the arcade. Okay Prom, I know what I just said but I have to admit, firearms are probably my worst category. But I’ll do my best."

Prompto couldn't help but giggle a little at Noctis’ words.  _ Caught while showing off _ .

Prompto was distracted by an absolutely fascinating sight. The prince moved his hand and blue sparks danced on his skin before holding a small weapon in his hands as if it came out of nowhere. It was a beautiful silver pistol, with pretty engraved patterns, and Prompto felt like he fell in love with it straight away.

Noctis had shown him his magic many times before, but every time it was breathtaking. Something absolutely unreal that made Prompto think of the day they met. He loved Noctis’ magic.

Prompto looked at his boyfriend with enthusiasm and he himself had no idea yet, but at that moment Noctis had a special thought.

"Buddy, I love it so much when you do magic.  _ It's so cool _ !"

Prompto spoke his words euphorically as Noctis turned the pistol in his hand and held it out to him. Prompto did not hesitate and took it from him.  _ Wow, it weighs more than I thought. _ A deep fascination filled him when he turned the pistol in his hand and then held it in the correct position without thinking about it.

In a way, it felt strangely familiar.

"Yeah, that's exactly how you have to hold it. You really play a lot, don't you?"

Prompto laughed at Noctis’ amused comment and then grinned almost coquettishly over his shoulder:

"Gamer boyfriend, you know?"

The prince looked at him and blushed. He just blushed at such a little comment here in the middle of the practice area and Prompto felt the warmth in his heart. This warm love that left no doubt as to how much they belonged together. He loved his cute Noctis.

Noctis tried to pull himself together as he stood close to him again. With his fingers he pointed to the safety device and explained in this sweet, almost nervous voice how Prompto released the safety device of the pistol and would prepare it for shooting.

Prompto already knew all of this, but he said nothing. He had Noctis explain it and then followed the instructions with a grin. After all, that was a real weapon, this strangely familiar feeling would go away at the latest when shooting. A real shot must have been different than virtual shooting.

"Hm, okay. We'll give it a try. It's just really unfortunate that it's so dark here. Do you see the target over there?"

Noctis pointed his finger into the darkness and Prompto looked at him almost surprised.  _ Was that hard to see? _ Or did Noctis only say that because he knew about his strange eyesight?

"Yeah, no probs. I can see well over long distances."

Prompto had told Noctis about his headache when he focused his eyes on the things in proximity for a while when he first saw him wearing glasses.

"Good! Look, now you have to stand like this..."

Noctis stood next to him and showed Prompto the correct position.  _ Uh _ , he felt excitement again.  _ I would really learn to shoot! _ Prompto mimicked Noctis’ movements but seemed to be doing something wrong.

"Nah, not like that. Wait.”

With these words, the prince stood behind him and Prompto felt that he was now the one who was blushing. Noctis put his hands on his hips and turned him right and it always felt good to be touched by the prince. He loved it when they were so close. It made his whole body tingle.

Prompto followed Noctis’ instructions and let him guide him before he stood exactly and bent his arms until the prince thought it was right. The prince looked at him with satisfaction before taking far too many steps back and then saying with a grin:

"I got myself to safety. You can try it now!"

Prompto grimaced at the comment, trying to pretend to be offended before concentrating on the target again. He stood exactly as Noctis had said, the gun felt natural in his hands.  _ Take a deep breath and focus on the target. _

Prompto shot. But when he pulled the trigger, he knew that he would miss. He had forgotten the recoil.

"Don't worry! It looked good, just keep trying!"

His boyfriend's encouraging words made Prompto smile. But he wasn't worried. He had recognized his mistake.

He bent his arms differently and let the foot slide further down. It was impossible, but Prompto thought he saw the distance the bullet had missed. He just had to aim a little further down.

When he shot down this time everything felt right. Prompto caught the recoil and the sound of the bursting target was heard. He had hit.

A tingling excitement spread through the Prompto's body.  _ Wow, that felt good! _

Before Noctis’ excited voice had reached Prompto through the dark, he had raised the pistol again. A grin was on his lips when Prompto fired twice more in quick succession. The loud sound of the gunfire echoed through the night and Prompto felt goosebumps. He knew he had hit the mark. He could barely see the bullet holes across the darkness, but he just knew it.

Lowering the gun again, Prompto looked over at Noctis, who looked at him as joyfully as he had to look himself. After he apparently had come to an end, the prince ran towards him and hugged him excitedly.

“My Prompto! You are a real natural talent! Do you know how long it took me to hit the damn target? And you can make it on the second try! You are incredible!"

Noctis had no idea how much his praise made Prompto's heart flutter. He wrapped his arms around Noctis’ back while his arms were around Prompto's waist and Prompto pulled him close. That sweet, tingling feeling in the stomach. He really liked to be praised.

They hugged each other happily before Noctis tilted his head back and they smiled at each other.

"I had the best teacher."

Prompto spoke his words gently and Noctis sighed softly before he leaned forward and kissed him. It was a warm, tender kiss to which Prompto closed his eyes and which made him feel like his mind was leaving this world. It was so wonderful.

When they released the kiss, they looked at each other with love. Noctis seemed to be thinking about something and Prompto looked at him waiting.

"Mhm, Prom, I would like to give you the gun. Or rather, all of my weapons that you like."

Noctis’ words were gentle and tender, even if Prompto giggled as he stroked his boyfriend's cheek with his free hand, the other was still holding the pistol.  _ What was that for a crazy train of thought? _

“That is really cute of you. But I can't just keep guns in my home. Believe me, my parents would have many questions then."

A gentle laugh came over Noctis’ lips before he looked at him affectionately. Noctis had that look in his eyes that Prompto knew only too well. The look that said Noctis still had a very special surprise in store.

"Prom, I want to give you a gift. I want to share my magic with you. I want us to connect like this."

_ Wow. _

Prompto blushed softly as he looked at his boyfriend with his mouth open. Completely surprised, deeply touched and just excited. Noctis wanted to give him his magic?  _ For real? that was incredible! _

Prompto knew that the kings shared their Lucian magic with their comrades. The Kingsglaive received the magic of the king at the end of their training and it was left to each king to decide on how to conduct that magic distribution policy. But Prompto had never thought that Noctis could share his magic with him. He wasn't Kingsglaive, he couldn't even fight. But the thought of being able to do magic with Noctis’ powers was simply breathtaking.

That would be a sign that he belonged to the prince, that no one in this world could deny anymore.

"That would be an incredibly beautiful gift. But are you sure...? I have neither royal blood nor any training as a fighter."

Prompto breathed his words softly. With a sparkling look he looked directly into Noctis’ dark blue eyes, and he grinned a little wider.

"You don't need that. I want you to never forget that you belong to me. Even if no one else knows."

Had Noctis guessed his thoughts after all? Did he know what was bothering him so much? _ Of course, Noctis had guessed it _ . In a way Prompto was certain that the prince was his soul mate. He knew what worried him, even if he didn't say it.

"Then I would like to accept your gift. With all my heart. How does it work? ... does it hurt?"

In his last comment, Prompto narrowed his eyes a little to emphasize that the thought of pain did not please him very much. But Noctis just laughed at his worry.

"Dude, no way. There is usually a ceremony for this. When I shared my magic with Gladio and Ignis, all the higher-ranking members of the royal court and my father had gathered in the throne room. I had put my hand on their shoulders and let my magic pour over them. But I have something much better for you than that."

Prompto tried to visualize Noctis’ story. He had seen photos of the throne room. A large, sprawling palace that gently exuded that royal power. He imagined all the important people and even the king himself, who approved of what was happening. That these two people before them were the first worthy enough that the future king would share his magic with them. It was a nice idea. Prompto would like to take a picture of it.

And now Noctis thought he was worthy enough. Prompto thought he was melting in his arms. Especially when he saw Noctis close his eyes briefly and concentrate. Prompto watched with astonishment as Noctis’ entire body was enveloped in blue sparks. The air tingled with magic.

"Okay Prom, close your eyes."

Prompto closed his eyes, full of trust. Just a moment later, he felt Noctis’ lips gently nestle against his and Noctis’ arms pulled him closer. A warm sigh escaped Prompto when he returned the kiss and smiled.  _ Noctis was a romantic! Sharing his magic while kissing. So sweet. _

His sigh turned into a surprising sound as Prompto felt a warm aura slowly spread from his lips over his face and then all over his body. It was a crackling, tickling feeling. It warmed his body like a fever from the inside, but in a pleasant way.

Prompto opened his eyes a little while kissing and saw that not only Noctis, but now he too was enveloped by those blue sparks. They moved on his skin and slowly sank into it, while the surrounding area was enveloped by a bright blue light. A picture as if drawn from a dream.

Prompto closed his eyes again and just enjoyed the beautiful kiss. He noticed how after a few moments the tickle on his skin slowly went away and when Noctis released the kiss, the blue sparks were gone.

“Wow.”

That was all Prompto could say.

"Just wow."

It was probably the most unique and best kiss that the two of them had ever experienced. He kinda felt drunk from it. Of that intensity, that love, that trust. His whole body felt warm and tingly. It was exhilarating.

Noctis smiled at him. Loving and caring. They felt closer than ever before. Nothing bad could happen to him in this world if the prince was only there. Noctis should never leave his side again.

_ I would like to sleep with Noctis. _

The thought was so suddenly in Prompto's head that he startled himself and immediately turned red in the face. Even if it was prickling elsewhere in his body.  _ Oh. Wow. Body, this is sudden! _ Prompto would really like to be close to Noctis now.

"Noct, I ..."

Prompto breathed his words softly and Noctis giggled before he released the hug and took a step back.

"Wait, we have to try first if it worked.”

_ Oh yeah. Right. _

Prompto tried to shake his head to forget how much he would like to see Noctis naked now. His boyfriend hadn't intended to make him horny suddenly.  _ Concentrate Argentum, concentrate! _

"How shall we do it?"

Prompto tried with a cheeky grin to distract himself from his thoughts, before Noctis looked down at the pistol that Prompto was still holding.

"With the gun. You will put it in my armiger with my magic."

_ Oh? _

Prompto raised an eyebrow as he looked down questioningly at the gun. Well it sounded simple.  _ But whether it was really that easy...? _ Especially when his body was so distracted and his thoughts were so excited.

Before Prompto could ask, Noctis himself summoned another gun into his own hand.

"It's hard to describe, but it's actually quite simple. You can help yourself with a picture in your head. Just imagine how you put the pistol on a shelf and leave it there. But you can't physically let go of it, just in your thoughts. Got it?"

As he spoke, Noctis moved his own hand and made the weapon with those blue sparks disappear. Even if Prompto was only more confused by Noctis’ words than before.

"... I’ll try. But no promises here. That doesn't sound like something in which I would be a natural."

Noctis laughed at Prompto's doubtful comment, but Prompto did exactly as he said it.

He closed his eyes and imagined a shelf in a room full of fascinating weapons that he had never seen before. It was good practice to distract his thoughts from what Noctis would look like naked.  _ Think of a shelf _ . Then he imagined his hand putting the pistol on it, right between two other firearms. Prompto then took a deep breath as he focused on just letting go of the gun and pulling his hand back. Of course, only in his thoughts.

Even if Prompto knew instantly that it was working. He felt the tickling crackle in the palm of his hand and when he opened his eyes again the gun was gone. He had really done magic!

A smile of delight spread across Prompto's face as he looked at Noctis with real excitement.

"I did it! Noct, I used your magic!"

His voice almost rolled over with excitement and Noctis looked at him with joy and pride and they were about to hug each other again before a shrill noise interrupted them.

A loud sound that sounded so suddenly as if it wanted to make their dream bubble tear apart.

Noctis’ smartphone rang.

For a whole second, Noctis and Prompto looked at each other completely perplexed. In the next second the looks they exchanged became anxious. Not only was it in the middle of the night, who should call Noctis?  _ Who should call the prince who was now sleeping in his bed? _

The prince's hands trembled as he released himself from shock and took his smartphone out of his pocket. He stared down at the number.

"Ardyn?"

Noctis murmured the immortal king's name before answering the call.

Then everything happened very quickly.

Prompto couldn't understand what Ardyn was saying on the phone. He could only watch Noctis’ face. The face of his boyfriend instantly lost all color. There was a horror on the prince's face when he looked at Prompto with wide eyes.

"I'll be right there!"

With these words, Noctis hung up and put the smartphone back in his pocket so frantically that it almost fell to the floor. The prince was shaking.

"N-Noct, what happened?"

Prompto was seized with sudden fear when he took a step towards Noctis. Noctis, who paid no attention to him as he was already summoning the small pocket knife.

“I didn’t know it! They could feel that I was sharing my magic with someone else! I didn't know they could! But they must never find out about you! I have no idea if they would give it away!”

Noctis was obviously confused and scared. He didn't look at Prompto either, otherwise he would have seen how much he had flinched when Noctis said they should never know about him. As if he had slapped him in the face.

"Noct what...?"

Prompto tried again. His voice trembled, but Noctis only glanced at him for half a second.

"I have to go immediately! I'll write to you later!"

That was it. With those words, Noctis threw the pocket knife and disappeared before his eyes. The prince warped forward with large, long throws and Prompto could do nothing but look after him while he stayed behind. Prompto couldn't believe it. They had just wanted to hug and now Noctis ran away without looking at him? Without saying goodbye?

There it was again. The feeling of being abandoned.

Prompto hugged himself and looked around in the darkness. Suddenly a cold fear crept up in him. That warm glow, that tingling magic with Noctis was gone. That practice area had just seemed like the most beautiful place in the world. Sparkling with magic and love. Now it was only dark and creepy. And Prompto was all alone.  _ What just happened? How could Noctis have known that others didn't feel it and... and did he regret it now? _

Prompto swallowed as he tried to pull himself together. Noctis hadn't intentionally left him behind. He had to go and of course Prompto was also worried about what would happen to him. What would happen to both of them.

But he hated nothing more than feeling abandoned.

_ Wasn't it always like this? _ At some point the time came when he became superfluous. The time when he was no longer needed. If Noctis had a problem, he couldn't help him. He couldn't be by his side and come with him. No, because Noctis would ensure that nobody ever found out about him. Prompto tried to convince himself that the prince didn't mean those words. That it was just a reflex. But apparently, he had been wrong before. Noctis hadn't understood his worries and doubts. Sharing his magic with him hadn't meant the same thing for Noctis as it had for Prompto. Noctis had no intention of swapping their secret for a real future at some point.

Prompto looked around with uncertainty before heading back home. He climbed over the rubble and jumped over the fence again. The same way he and Noctis had come. Laughing and full of joy at what they would do. And now he went home alone. Prompto felt his own limbs tremble and his own thoughts and insecurities cried out. He had always been a person full of anxiety, now it was at its peak. He had to get out of here.

Prompto had often been out alone at night. That had become something normal for him. He had always done everything alone. He had never been well, but not bad either. He was okay. His heart had been okay.

But to see Noctis warp away without thinking twice about how he felt, that hurt. It had been a symbol of what he was so afraid of. To be left behind by Noctis when he couldn't help him. Prompto knew it was selfish. But it just hurt. It also hurt that he was still a secret. He was allowed to hold Noctis’ hand and kiss him, but only if no one could recognize the prince. He would never enter the palace with him and he would never be introduced to Noctis’ father. He would never be able to move in with Noctis. Or build a life together with him. Because he only existed in secret.

Prompto shook his head as he walked. Tried to get rid of the thoughts.  _ Stop doing that! You should be worried about Noctis! And don't start getting into something like that! _

But he couldn’t help himself. Prompto sniffled as he found his way through the dark streets. Prompto looked at his smartphone, even if it was absolutely unlikely that Noctis would have already sent him a message. He didn't even know how quickly the prince could get to the palace.

In his daydreams, Prompto had often thought about the future. In his imagination he had wanted nothing more than to be by Noctis’ side. Even if they couldn't show their love, he might let himself be trained as Kingsglaive just to stay by his side. His own career as a photographer didn't seem as important to him as his boyfriend.  _ But was that really true? _ They all knew how royal marriages worked. One day a bride would be found for Noctis. Some pretty woman that his boyfriend should have children with. After all, no one even knew that the prince was not interested in women at all.  _ And even if everyone knew it, would it even matter? Someone had to inherit the throne if one day he should die, right? _ Just the thought of how he had to stand next to him while Noctis married a woman, and one day would start a family with her, broke Prompto's heart. Noctis couldn't have something like that with him.

_ Noctis couldn't have a family with him. _

The thought hit Prompto hard.

He stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and the cool night wind messed up his blond hair. Even the wind seemed cold and acrid towards him.

... _ they couldn't have a future, could they? _

There was no place for him at Noctis’ side. Not as a love interest. Noctis would be king one day.  _ The king of this country, by the gods. _ Then what should he do with a loser like him? Not only was he male, Prompto didn't even know where his own bloodline came from. He might as well be the child of a crack whore who wanted to get rid of a holdover like him. Prompto just didn't know. He didn't know anything about his origins. Even if the whole world agreed that the prince could be with a man, he would be the worst choice of all.

Prompto felt his own heart contract in his chest, while a man jostled against him. Prompto was still standing in the middle of the sidewalk. The man scolded him angrily, but Prompto didn't hear the words. His feet carried him forward again. Not home. To the bridge where Noctis and he met.  _ His dude from the bridge _ .

Prompto felt tears in his eyes as he slowly walked to the bridge. He was afraid and it hurt.  _ I don’t want to be alone now! I want to be with Noctis! I want to help him! I just want to be valuable. _

The blonde himself knew how stupid his thoughts were. Noctis had never given him the slightest reason to show that he would not appreciate him. On the contrary, he was super sweet to him, attentive and always looked after him. When he wasn't with him, they wrote to each other. Noctis had just shared his magic with him. That was the biggest sign of trust.

_ This damn anxiety. _

_ Why had Noctis had to put it this way? _ As if it were clear from the outset that nothing would ever change, as it was now. That he would always be a secret.

His feet had carried Prompto to the place on the bridge behind the pillar as if by themselves. The place where it all started.

He put his forearms on the railing and looked down at the dark water. He saw it rush past.  _ No prince will appear out of nowhere today and blow me away, right? _

Prompto sighed when he felt tears running down his cheek. He told himself that he would feel better once Noctis reported that everything was fine. That he would come back tomorrow. Then everything would feel nice again.  _ It would definitely. _

His blue eyes caught his bracelet and Prompto made a face. Without thinking about it, he opened the clasp and lifted the bracelet. He looked at the barcode on his skin and looked at the black numbers on it.

Another secret. This time not that of Noctis, but that of his parents. Prompto didn't know why someone coded him as a baby.  _ That was sick. Who tattooed a newborn baby _ ? The thought of the drug-addicted mother without her right mind seemed more and more likely to him. His parents told him that they also wouldn't know why he had such a thing on his skin. But the older Prompto got, the more he believed that they weren't telling him the whole truth. Since he could remember, his parents had always told him that he had to hide the code. He always had to wear something over the tattoo and never show it to anyone.  _ By the gods _ , they'd told him so often that Prompto hadn't even thought about showing it to Noctis.

In a way, he was also his parents' secret. They had always hidden this part of him because they didn't want to let the world see. He hadn't been a presentable child from his earliest days. Not even for his adoptive parents. And now the same thing happened to him again. Now he was Noctis’ secret. The piece of his life that he didn't want to show.

Prompto grimaced and his hand closed tightly around the bracelet. A certainty filled him.  _ I have had enough! I’m fed up by being left behind! I’m fed up having to hide something all the time! I’ve just had enough! _

Prompto threw the bracelet down into the river. He looked after it with his eyebrows drawn together and tears on his face and said to himself:

"I'm important too."


	7. Chapter 7

Noctis felt panicked when he stumbled onto the balcony in front of his room. His breath was hectic and his body was covered with the cold sweat of fear. He had probably never warped so quickly through all of Insomnia in his life.

Noctis opened the balcony door and found only Ardyn in his dark, abandoned room. The immortal king sat on his bed, actually looking stressed, to the prince's horror. When Ardyn, who had lived for over two thousand years, looked stressed out, he knew the situation was serious.

"My dear nephew, are you  _ trying _ to get caught?"

Ardyn's voice rang across the room, but this time without a grin or mockery. As if this was a serious question.

"No! I didn't know that Ignis and Gladio could feel if I shared my magic! Nobody ever told me that!"

Still speaking his panicked answer, Noctis closed the balcony door behind him and came closer. His fingers trembled.

Ardyn clicked his tongue unhappily before examining the prince with a sigh and a critical look in his eyes.

"How can you not know? This is general knowledge. Especially for a member of the royal family. It's incredible that you don't know that."

Ardyn abruptly looked at the door as if he saw something that no one else would know.

“But enough of that. We can talk later about how the future King of Lucis doesn't even have general knowledge of the magic with which he was born. You have about two minutes before your companions are at your door. Now you have to make a decision.”

A decision? Noctis felt like he could barely listen to Ardyn. His heart was beating so fast and his eyes were glued on the door. Two minutes was not a lot of time! What should he decide in time?

"Ardyn, I don't have time for your games now. Just tell me what to do!"

That was actually what Noctis wanted. For Ardyn to tell him how he could get out of this situation without problems and be back at Prompto tomorrow. He wanted to watch his boyfriend learn how to do magic, he wanted to kiss him and laugh with him. He wanted it to go on like this forever.

The immortal king looked at him briefly before his grin returned. Ardyn's famous crooked grin. Which could only mean that Ardyn hadn't had enough of his stupid games yet.

“Well, actually it's quite simple, little bird. There are only two options. Either you lie and I can help you come up with a good story; or you tell them the truth. That would be the best way to initiate your confidants into your life without lying directly to their faces. Now, what shall it be, dear nephew? The truth or the lie? And neither are easy, believe me.”

_ Is Ardyn serious? _ The prince stared at his uncle with his mouth open. He could hardly believe that he was wasting his time like this! They hardly had time until Ignis and Gladio would show up and Ardyn really believed that he would risk his life with Prompto?! He loved them, but Ignis was a very strict person. And Noctis really couldn't tell if Ignis would choose him over his father.

"Of course I'm going to lie to both of them! I'm not going to risk it all because of one mistake!"

Noctis’ voice almost overturned and Ardyn nodded slowly in response. The prince could not interpret the look in his eyes. It almost looked like Ardyn was disappointed with him.  _ I certainly imagined it _ . But even if it was true, it didn’t matter to Noctis.  _ What doesArdyn know about my problems! He could do whatever he wanted! _

The immortal king grinned again a second later before gesturing at Noctis.

"Then it's supposed to be like that. Well, then I'd probably get rid of those clothes first. Even if you look almost cute in a sleeveless top and skinny jeans. I never thought that you would like this style of clothing."

Ardyn laughed at his words and Noctis looked down at himself, startled. Damn, he was wearing Promptos clothes! His cheeks burned with shame, but the prince did not hesitate to undress in front of Ardyn. He had no time to be ashamed. It was almost as if he could hear the clock ticking in his inner ear.

When he had undressed and only stood in boxer shorts in front of his uncle, who looked at him shamelessly (that's how Ardyn was), Noctis packed Prompto's clothes and stuffed them under his covers. Before he put on the black pajamas which he was supposed to be wearing at this time of the night.

His breath went way too fast and Noctis knew that too.The prince looked overwhelmed as he turned to the immortal king.

"And now?"

At that moment there was a knock on the door and Noctis had to bite his lip to keep from crying out.  _ Why were they there already? Why were they so fast? _

Just as the prince was about to panic, Ardyn rose from his bed as comfortably as if he were watching an afternoon program on TV: relaxed and slightly amused.

"Take a deep breath, Noctis. Sit on the bed and try to look a little more relaxed. Let your dear Uncle Ardyn do the talking. You can thank me later."

Oh, at that moment, Noctis felt gratitude. He felt grateful to his uncle, whom he just saw right now as the only person who supported him in every decision. The only one who really helped him. Better than his own father or everyone else from the palace who made his life so difficult in the first place. At least to the current moment.

"Thank you."

The prince breathed his thanks as he sat next to the spot on his bed where Ardyn had just been sitting. As if they both sat next to each other all the time.

Noctis clawed his hands in his pajamas and tried to control the tremor as he breathed in and out. Ardyn watched him, ignoring the next knock on the door and Gladio’s shouting through the door:

"Noct? Come on, open your door!"

It was only when the prince had his breath under control that that grin came back over Ardyn's lips. Then he opened the door with a swing. As lively as if he invited Ignis and Gladio to a play in the theater.

Noctis’ Shield stood in front of the door only in his pajama trousers and bare-chested, while Ignis was as perfectly dressed as if he hadn't been in bed for a second. For half a second, Noctis wondered if Ignis  _ could _ even look messy at all.

Their faces were clearly concerned and unsettled, at least until they saw Ardyn. Then they  _ also  _ looked at the immortal king in disbelief.

"Ah, Noctis’ little friends. Welcome, welcome. Just come in."

Oh, his uncle was completely absorbed in his role. Theatrically he took a step to the side and grinned at Ignis and Gladio as if he had been looking forward to seeing them. And who knew, maybe he really did.

While Gladio was still looking at the immortal king in irritation, the look in Ignis’ eyes became pure distrust. It was something that made Noctis tense internally, as he was suddenly certain that Ignis would not believe a word he said. No matter what story his uncle would come up with. Ardyn was unfortunately not a good ally, at least in the social hierarchy. Since King Regis himself avoided Ardyn and could hardly hold back his aversion towards him, his subjects also adopted his attitude. Something that didn't seem to bother Ardyn himself, he had seen far worse, but it was very bad for Noctis. After all, he wanted Ignis and Gladio to believe the lie Ardyn would feed them. However his uncle wanted to explain that Noctis had just shared his magic without ceremony and ritual.

Ignis decided to walk past Ardyn and went straight to Noctis, who hoped he couldn't see the sweat that was guaranteed to cover him.

"Noctis, please tell me what's going on here. Gladio and I felt that you shared your magic with another person. Right now, in the middle of the night. Now we find Ardyn here of all places. Please explain yourself."

Ignis’ voice was perfectly calm. It took more than that for his adviser to lose his temper. Still, his voice was also sharp and his eyes were very attentive, causing Noctis to tense his shoulders.

“Ah... you know...”

_ Tell the truth. Ha, Ardyn no longer knew what real consequences felt like. As if it were so easy.  _ With exactly this look, Ignis could also stand in front of his father and calmly provide him with reports on how his son not only managed to escape from the palace for months, but also got himself a partner. A male partner.

Noctis swallowed before he looked at Ardyn, who was closing the door behind Gladio. The prince could even see the look of the guards in front of his door, who obviously hadn't noticed how Ardyn had got into the room and now looked as irritated as his Shield.

"Ah, let me take the honor of explaining that."

Ardyn looked so amused by the whole situation that Noctis looked almost as dissatisfied for a moment as Ignis. This was about his life and not about Ardyn having fun teasing him!

"The one with whom Noctis shared his magic was none other than me."

The immortal king spoke his words and it was fortunate that Ignis and Gladio stared suspiciously at Ardyn. Otherwise they would have seen Noctis looking at him just as speechless. That was the worst lie for this situation that only one could have made up.

"With you? You have Lucian magic yourself."

Gladio was the one who said with a suspicious voice what they all thought. That it was total nonsense.

Ardyn then looked at the Shield in surprise, as if he couldn't believe he was making such an ignorant comment. Before he looked at Ignis as if he hoped the advisor would know what he meant. But Ignis just looked at the immortal king without any special emotion and Ardyn sighed heavily. He was the only person who could play disappointment so perfectly.

"Oh, you children still have so much to learn. Of course I have my own Lucian magic, that's the meaning behind it. I’m sharing my armiger with Noctis. As the chosen King of Light, he will need more weapons than those he has. That’s the way your prince will then also access my weapons. But yes, it must feel the same as if Noctis shares his magic with someone. So, it is not your fault to show up here to disrupt royal affairs. Even if it's still rude to just run to your prince's bedchamber."

Ardyn spoke his monologue full of the art of melodramatics, whereupon Gladio looked at him still kinda speechless. But Ignis immediately turned his gaze to Noctis, who was struggling so much to make his face didn't look like he had never heard of it. He hadn't even known that he could share his armiger with another member of the royal family.

"Noctis, is that the truth?"

Ignis sounded like he didn't believe a word of it and Noctis couldn't even blame him. It was an obtuse story of something they had never heard of. Two kings connecting their magic. But Noctis had no choice but to move along. For Prompto. He had to lie so he wouldn't lose Prompto. It was worth it.

"Y-Yeah. I'm sorry Iggy, I should have told you both about it. Ardyn made me the offer, but I should have talked to you about it first and not just decided without you. I... I'm really sorry."

Honest repentance resonated in Noctis’ words. Because he was truly sorry. He was incredibly sorry that his love for Prompto was more important than honesty between them. He was sorry he was lying to the only people who had given him some kind of what could have been called friendship. But he had no choice but to lie.

With a troubled look, the prince looked up at Ignis, whose eyes softened immediately when he saw the honest pain in his face.

Ignis adjusted his glasses before sitting on the bed next to Noctis. He gently put his hand on his shoulder and smiled. A small, soft smile.

"It would have been nice if you had talked to us about it beforehand, but that doesn't mean you have to feel so guilty. It was just frightening indeed to have this feeling without explanation in the middle of the night."

As Ignis spoke, Gladio came to his other side. The shield's gaze stuck to Ardyn as if he was making sure that the other man didn't make the wrong move before he looked back at Noctis after a few seconds. A look of concern, as if he suspected Ardyn was forcing him to lie for him.

"We were just worried about you. Especially since you've been so weird lately."

At the second comment, Ignis raised his eyes and gave Gladio a warning look, as if he had said something he shouldn't have said. But Noctis noticed how Ignis seemed to share the same concern as Gladio. That Noctis lied for reasons they couldn't understand. Whereupon Noctis bit his lip and felt the bad conscience inside him cry like a daemon.

They were worried about him. Ignis and Gladio had noticed that he had been behaving differently lately, even if the two would never guess the real reasons. They probably suspected Ardyn tormenting him with something. And Noctis dared to lie directly in their faces and even let them comfort him.  _ I am a terrible person. _

Noctis wanted to run away.

Ardyn cleared his throat and was the only one who could correctly interpret the expression on Noctis’ face. The prince would hardly be able to wear his mask if Ignis and Gladio stayed any longer and were so great to him.

“If that cleared things up, I would like to apologize to the both of you now. Noctis and I haven't finished yet and this kind of magic is very exhausting. Accordingly, it would be appropriate if you would go now so that we can come to an end.”

Noctis wanted the two to go. He didn't want to lie to them anymore. Not more than he already had. But at the same time, it was his last chance to tell the truth. It was his last chance to take everything back.  _ Should I do it? _

As Gladio looked up at Ardyn his look held a warning. His shield showed with all his posture that he would even fight with the immortal king if he did something that would harm Noctis. Ignis’ eyes meanwhile remained on his face. And his adviser probably saw the hesitation in his eyes. The silent cry for help.

"Is that alright with you? We'll stay if you want us to."

Ignis spoke his words softly, only to Noctis. The prince looked at his adviser. He tried to appear strong, confident. Not as if he would question every decision in his life. Noctis had chosen this path. Now he had to finish it.

"Yeah, everything is fine. Please go back to sleep now, we'll talk about it in peace tomorrow."

Noctis didn't know what his voice was like, but after a long second Ignis nodded and accepted his decision before getting up from the bed. The prince could not describe how relieved he was, but at the same time he hated himself. The many emotions he had felt tonight made him feel drained and exhausted.

Ignis and Gladio spoke a few more words to Ardyn. Unimportant things like that he shouldn't keep Noctis from sleeping too long anymore and that he should please sort things out at different times of the day than in the middle of the night, but Noctis hardly listened to them. He just wanted the two to go so that he could run away from his problem a little longer, while he was losing himself in the process. He heard the concern in the voices of them both and yet he stayed with the lie.

As soon as the door closed behind Gladio and Ignis, Noctis dropped back onto the bed and buried his face in his hands. He trembled again and felt completely exhausted. Noctis didn't want to feel so trapped and terrible. He didn't want to lie. He didn't want to be anyone else. He just wanted his own life. He wanted to go back to Prompto and put his head in his lap. Noctis wanted his boyfriend's fingers to stroke his hair and he wanted Prompto to tell him everything would be fine. The prince just wanted to be with Prompto. That was all he wanted.

“Incidentally, I will not give you access to my weapons. At least not now. You are too young and inexperienced to handle the type of weapons I have. You'll tell your comrades tomorrow that sharing our magic didn't work out. Maybe because my magic is older than yours and therefore they were not compatible. "

Ardyn spoke his words calmly before sitting down on the bed again next to the prince. There was no teasing in his voice. Just a quiet explanation of how it would go on. After a few more moments Noctis hands let go of his face. He looked at his uncle over the darkness and felt lousy and drained.

"Ardyn, did I do the right thing?"

Noctis actually expected Ardyn to laugh out loud. The prince thought his uncle would laugh at him for worrying about a simple lie. But once again the prince couldn't assess him.

Ardyn gave Noctis a small, understanding smile before raising his hand and gently stroking the prince's cheek with the back of his finger. Almost as if he understood him. Or as if he would like him. Just like that. Definitely just a wish in his head, but Noctis just needed all the care he could get. He liked the feeling that someone was taking care of him.

“You should be sleeping now, Noctis. You will need a lot of strength tomorrow. You chose the lie, there is no way to undo it. But you should also think about what that means for your relationship. A relationship isn't just about what's right for  _ you _ . It means looking for the best way for both of you together. Don't give your boyfriend the feeling that your choices and feelings are more important than his. This is probably the worst thing you can do to your partner. To make him feel less important than you.”

Ardyn's voice spoke of an old, honest pain that surprised Noctis. As long as he knew his uncle, he had never been in a relationship. But of course, Ardyn was ancient. He must have had a lot of relationships. That was precisely why those words made Noctis’ stomach contract. In that moment he noticed that he hadn't even looked at Prompto's face before he disappeared. Noctis couldn't tell what feelings Prompto had at this moment, because he hadn't looked at him. He hadn't kissed him goodbye; he hadn't apologized. He had left him alone in the dark. He was that kind of a boyfriend.

"...I think I did something very stupid, Ardyn."

Noctis felt tears come to his eyes from tiredness and being overwhelmed, while his voice was whispering and broken. All he could think of was how he left Prompto alone in the dark. He knew exactly how much Prompto was injured in the past because everyone always left him alone. And now he had done the same. Noctis wanted to cry.

The immortal king wiped the tears from the corner of his eye with that unfamiliar good-natured smile. He wanted to comfort him, didn't he? He really wanted to comfort him.  _ Like a real uncle ...or father would _ .

"Ah, don't cry little bird. Any problem in this world can be solved. Sleep a little now and tomorrow evening you will talk to Prompto first and find out what  _ he _ wants. If you've then figured out what you both want together, you'll already know what to do next. You don't have to know that yet. You don't have to decide that alone. That's why humans have relationships at all."

The prince felt a lump in his throat as he struggled with tears. Ardyn gave him another smile and briefly stroked his hair before rising. This actually made Noctis feel better.

"Sleep well. Don't think too much about it. I see you again tomorrow."

The immortal king's words were so gentle and Noctis only managed to whisper: "Thank you again”, before Ardyn left his room. Now the prince was all alone with his thoughts and feelings in his chambers.

The prince looked up at the ceiling for a few seconds and struggled with himself before crawling under his covers. As if it were a lifebuoy, he pulled Prompto's clothes against him and buried his face in them. He just let the tears flow into the clothes, which smelled so beautifully of his loved one. He had hurt Prompto, hadn't he? He had hurt him when he left him there in the dark as if he didn't care. How should he make it up to him? Make up for the fact that he had treated Prompto as if he wasn't as important to him as his own happiness. And now he might have driven off the only people who would have been his allies in an emergency. He just ruined everything.

The prince managed to take his smartphone and write a short message to Prompto that he had been able to manage everything and that they would see each other tomorrow, whereupon he got a thumbs up from his boyfriend. And just like that Noctis fell asleep, his face in Prompto's clothes and his hand around his smartphone. A sleep full of deep exhaustion and fears. Suddenly Noctis no longer knew what the next day would look like.

* * *

Today was probably the longest and worst day of his life.

Except for the short message last night, Prompto hadn’t heard anything from Noctis. No other message, no game invitation, nothing at all. Of course, Prompto didn't know how the incident ended yesterday, but still he couldn't help crying himself to sleep. Prompto didn't go to university the next day either, he just couldn't. His thoughts were all about Noctis and the conversation they had to have with each other. Because for Prompto himself one thing had become clear: it couldn't go on like this. He didn't want to be Noctis’ secret anymore. He wanted to be Noctis’ boyfriend, with all the consequences. But how should he say that to Noctis? How was he going to explain that he was willing to ruin Noctis’ life just so that he could be happy himself?

Well, and what if the prince decided that it was all too much for him and that he would rather break up before Prompto became a problem? Just at the thought a pain broke out in his chest, which almost brought Prompto to his knees. He didn't want Noctis to break up with him, definitely not. But he wasn't happy as it was. He no longer wanted to hide the fact that he was in love and he never wanted to feel left behind again. Prompto just wanted to be with Noctis like any other couple.  _ Was that bad? Was it really too selfish to wish for that? _

The hours dragged. Prompto was waiting all day for it to get dark and then Noctis would finally come. He was thinking all the time about how he wanted to tell Noctis about his feelings and he was thinking about how Noctis would react to it. Prompto couldn't stop thinking about how it would all end. And every time he thought about it, his thoughts grew darker and worse. At some point he wanted to hit his head so that he could finally stop thinking.

When the evening came, Prompto felt miserable. He had dark circles under his eyes from exhaustion and his eyes themselves were red from the tears that were running down his cheeks again and again. Still, Prompto managed to shower, get dressed properly and also straighten his hair. He wanted to feel as confident as possible when they had this conversation.

When night finally fell, Prompto sat on his bed and waited. He had leaned against the end of the bed and pulled his knees close to himself as if he wanted to warm himself with his own body. It just seemed fitting to Prompto that he was waiting here in his bed, where he felt at home and where it was warm and comfortable. If Noctis broke up with him, he could at least crawl under the covers.

"Prom? Are you there?"

_ Ah! _ Prompto heard his boyfriend's voice calling softly from below before shouting down in response:

"Upstairs. In my room."

Then a few seconds passed. Prompto heard the front door shut and then footsteps coming up the stairs. Every single second that passed made his heart beat faster against his ribs. Prompto tensed up and was...  _ yes, I'm scared.  _ The moment he was afraid since last night had finally come. The conversation in which everything, their entire future together, would be decided.

And then he was at his door. His Noctis. And in his hands Noctis held a large bouquet. With beautiful, bright sunflowers.

_ Okay, I didn't expect that. _

Prompto felt his mouth open and he looked totally surprised at Noctis, who came into his room with an almost shy smile and held out the bouquet, slightly blushing.

"Sunflowers for my sunshine...?"

His voice was low, uncertain, but accomplished with a sweet, shy smile.

_ Yeah, that's exactly why Noctis was perfect _ . Immediately all tension from Prompto was released and he laughed. He just laughed as happy as if there was no terrible pain in his soul. Noctis had brought him flowers! Prompto had never been given flowers before and it felt kinda great.

"You brought me flowers? Aw, thank you! They are beautiful!"

Prompto reached out and took the bouquet before pulling it towards him with a grin. It was a nice bouquet. Large and with beautiful, fresh flowers. The yellow of the sunflowers nearly shone in his eyes and there were no brown spots. The heads of the flowers were big too. Prompto didn't even think that Noctis knew how to recognize healthy flowers.  _ But that was a nice surprise! _

When he commented, Noctis cheeks just flushed again, but he sat down on the edge of his bed with Prompto. He looked visibly embarrassed, but also satisfied that his boyfriend was happy about his gift. Hm, but at the same time also unhappy. Which made Prompto look attentively over the sunflowers at Noctis.

"Yeah, I'm glad you like them. I... Prom, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you standing there yesterday. No matter what happened, no matter what my fear was. I shouldn't have done that. You didn't deserve to be treated like this. Dude, I can hardly imagine how you must have felt and thought...I’ll apologize with flowers? Maybe I thought it was done that way?"

_ Sure, in romantic movies when the man apologized to the woman _ . But Prompto didn't speak his mind. He was happy about the little gift and didn't want Noctis to feel uncomfortable. It was nice to get flowers. Even if he was a man.

Prompto smiled at Noctis and said with honesty in his voice:

"Thank you. It’s a good apology.”

Prompto smiled at his boyfriend for a second before laying the sunflowers on the bed next to him and taking a deep breath.  _ Stay strong Prom _ . They had to clarify that now.

"But we have to talk to each other, Noct."

Maybe he said his words more seriously than he had intended, but Noctis winced as if he had hit him. Startled, the prince grabbed Prompto's hand and squeezed it. He could feel how sweaty the hand of the prince was.

"Oh gods,  _ please _ don't break up with me! I'm sorry, Prom! I didn't want to make you feel like my problems are more important than you! You're the most important thing to me and... and... please just don't break up with me! Gimme another chance! I'll never just decide things over your head again and be an asshole and leave you behind and just ... _ please _ !"

_ Wh-What? _

Prompto had expected even less this reaction than an apology with flowers.  _ Noctis thought I was going to break up with him? Just because he left me behind once _ ? Prompto had been scared the whole time that he would be a problem too much to handle for Noctis’ and the prince thought  _ he _ would break up?!

The Prompto's mouth was open with surprise again, as he released himself from his protective posture and slid closer to Noctis on the edge of the bed.

"No way, dude!”

Prompto called out his words in alarm before grabbing Noctis’ sweaty hand with both of his hands and holding it firmly.

"I love you! I'm not going to break up with you. How did you even come up with that?"

Prompto spoke his next words a little calmer, whereupon Noctis looked as relieved as if he wanted to cry straight away.

"Because I'm a terrible boyfriend...?"

The prince tried to speak his words with a smile, but failed. His voice also sounded shaky and fearful. Whereupon Prompto looked at him with a warmer look when he let go of his hand and instead wrapped his arms around Noctis’ neck.

"You just gave me flowers. You're a good boyfriend."

Prompto whispered his words very gently and leaned over to kiss Noctis on the lips. It was a warm, affectionate kiss. A loving touch of their lips on which Noctis sighed as he put his hands gently against Prompto's torso. As if he wanted to feel his heart beating under his skin. Before they talked about anything else, they had to calm down. Both of them. They had to feel again that they loved each other. No matter what had happened before.

Prompto released the kiss after a short while and looked at Noctis with concern in his eyes. The reaction still scared him a little. Prompto knew why he was emotional. But he didn't understand why Noctis was so emotional.

"What happened yesterday?"

Prompto asked softly, but Noctis only shook his head at Prompto. Calmed, but still unsettled.

"It can wait. You wanted to talk about something?"

Well, Prompto could understand that. If Noctis had wanted to talk to him, he also would have wanted to get rid of that first. Prompto was now even more afraid than before that Noctis was not yet ready for this conversation. But it had to be now. It was important.

Prompto swallowed and tried to collect himself. All day Prompto had been thinking about how best to tell Noctis about his feelings and now when the time came, his head was completely empty. He couldn't think of anything.

Prompto looked directly into Noctis’ eyes before suddenly laughing. Inappropriate, strange, with tears in the eyes. He just had to say it. As big as his fear was.

“I... how can I put it. I want to do the opposite of breaking up, Noct. I don't want to hide from the world anymore that we are together. I want to tell my parents about you and I want to hold your hand in public. I want to get to know your father and get to know all the people you always talk about. I want to be by your side, Noctis. I want to be by your side  _ officially _ . I just don't wanna be a secret anymore, you see? I'm unhappy that I can't tell anyone about us and pretend I don't know Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum. And I don't want to be unhappy, I want to be happy. I want to be happy  _ with you _ ."

His fingernails scratched Noctis’ neck slightly as the tears ran down Prompto's face. The prince had made it clear more than once that this was not possible. That his father would never allow that. But Prompto just couldn't stand it any longer. It was cruel to be forced to be a secret forever.

"Okay..."

Noctis breathed his answer so softly that Prompto thought at first that he had misunderstood. He blinked a few times and loosened his grip on Noctis’ neck to wipe his eyes dry with the back of his hand. Noctis also slipped his hands from his torso and put them instead on his thigh.

"W-What?"

Prompto tried not to sob as he wiped away the tears and looked at Noctis again. The prince in return looked at him strangely fearfully, but also with a determination that Prompto did not know until now. As if he was ready for everything that would happen now.

"I... I said okay. I don't know how to do it and what will happen, but if that's what you want, then it's the right thing to do."

Prompto laughed and sobbed at the same time.  _ What actually happened here? _ He would have thought that they would argue now. He would have thought that they would maybe end their whole relationship. But not that Noctis would just say ‘okay’.

"Okay, Noct. This is absolutely what I want. But you always made sure that nobody caught us, that I thought we were going to have a huuuuge argument right now. I'm happy, but please explain why you're okay with it.”

Prompto shakily spoke his words with so many feelings that he just felt them all at the same time. He was relieved but didn't understand what was going on. He was happy, but also unsettled. He was just _ confused _ !

Noctis then took a hand from Prompto's thigh and rubbed the back of his head as he thought. He looked ready and unsettled at the same time. Almost exactly how Prompto felt right now.

“It's not like I truly want to come out all of the sudden. By the gods, I am terrified that my father will make sure that I never see you again. Or that he gets the fixed idea that he corrects my gayness with a quick marriage to a woman.  _ Or _ what else old men get for ideas when their sons are different than they expect. I also lied to Ignis and Gladio directly in their faces yesterday, just because I was afraid that they otherwise could tell my father. But I realized that it's not about me. Well, not just about me. It's about both of us. You are the most important thing in my life, Prom. Everything I do, I only do not to lose you. But when I left you standing there yesterday, it became clear to me that I  _ would _ lose you by continuing to do so. By just thinking about what's good for me. That's why it's okay, Prom. If that's what makes my boyfriend happy in our relationship, it's what I want too. Then we come out."

Those were the most grown-up words Prompto had ever heard out of Noctis’ mouth, he could hardly believe it.

They were both so young. They would only be nineteen in a few months. It was only natural that they made mistakes and hurt each other in their first relationship. But Noctis was right. He was absolutely right. It was not that they were both happy individually, but that they were both happy together.

Prompto gave another laugh, this time more natural when he shook his head and looked at Noctis.

"Damn buddy. You must have leveled up yesterday so that you could be so cool and perfect today. I-I don't know what to say. And that happens rarely. But you're right. You are just right. We both just want to be together and happy, don't we? It's important to me and together we can do it. You and me. Together we can even defeat the final boss: the king himself.”

Prompto felt so relieved. He wanted to laugh and cry with relief and had the impression that Noctis felt the same way. The prince also laughed at his more playful words and they looked at each other for a long second, before it was now Noctis who leaned forward and kissed him. This time it was a long, tender kiss when Noctis put his hands on Prompto's torso again and gently pushed him back. Prompto just dropped onto the bed and lay down, whereupon Noctis released the kiss and put his head instead on Prompto’s chest. Noctis cuddled against his side like a cat and Prompto smiled as he ran his fingertips through the black hair. He gently scratched the prince, who then sighed softly as he nestled his face against his chest. It was nice and warm. After all the worries and thoughts of the past few days, Prompto felt strangely weak and just wanted to be loved. Noctis probably too.

"We can do it. It has been my dream to finally defeat the overleveled final boss since level one. I'm scared, but we can do it. I believe in us. And by the way, I was really afraid that you wanted to break up with me. So, you could probably ask me everything today and I would just say yes. "

Noctis whispered his words very quietly and Prompto chuckled softly when he looked up to the sunflowers next to them.  _ Sunflowers for my sunshine _ .

"Can I tell you something? I thought you would break up with me if you heard what I wanted from you. We're both exactly the same stupid."

Prompto felt Noctis turn his head on his chest and look up at him.

"Seriously?"

Prompto looked down when Noctis asked his truly incredulous question. Then they looked at each other with a grin for a moment before Prompto just replied: "Yeah", and they both chuckled. 

Oh, Prompto could clearly hear that Noctis was as exhausted as he himself. Prompto had been so scared of this conversation and it had turned out very differently than he had thought. It was a lot easier. He almost forgot that he loved Noctis because everything was easier with him than with other people. They both did not yet know what the future would look like, but at least they now had a common goal now. No matter what happened, they would do it together. They would also officially become a couple.

"When do we want to do it?"

Noctis quietly asked his question and the first thing Prompto said directly:

"Not today."

Whereupon Noctis laughed, placing one leg between Prompto's legs. He seemed so happy to just cuddle and laugh with him. It was just nice that they had each other and could support each other. Then Prompto thought about it.

"We first have to think about how best to do it and prepare for what might happen afterwards. Maybe in a week? Or two?"

With his other hand Prompto stroked over Noctis’ back and the prince made a gentle sound of pleasure.  _ In fact, Noctis was a big cat. Nobody could tell me otherwise. _

"Yeah, that sounds good. I'll make an appointment with my father. I have to see when he has time anyway, then we'll adapt to it."

Prompto grunted softly to show his approval before they both fell into a pleasant silence. Everyone was thinking about their own thoughts and that was a good thing. They both had an emotional day. After a while, Prompto stopped stroking Noctis’ hair and instead playfully nudged his finger against the tip of Noctis’ nose. The prince giggled. At least until he suddenly called out in surprise:

"You're tattooed! I didn't know that!"

Oh well, Prompto had almost forgotten that he had thrown the bracelet away. But in a way he wasn't ready to talk about this topic today, not after everything that happened, whereupon he said playfully:

"Dude, don't act so surprised. You've never seen me naked before. Maybe I have more tattoos."

Prompto laughed. Postponing this difficult subject to another day, even if it apparently brought Noctis to other ideas. The next moment Noctis lifted his head from his chest and then crawled a little higher on the bed, so that he had his head directly over his. The prince looked at Prompto and he was suddenly surprised again by this reaction.

"Hey Prom, before we come out, I want to ask you about something else..."

Noctis spoke his words very quietly before placing his hand on Prompto's waistband, which also made Prompto blush when he suddenly knew exactly what Noctis was up to. The prince was full of surprises today.

"I want to have sex with you. I didn't mean today. Today is a strange day. But before we tell the world about our relationship, I want to sleep with my boyfriend for the first time. If that's okay for you, of course. I don't want to push anything.”

Noctis spoke his words with such a sweet embarrassment that Prompto could only laugh. A happy laugh, without the worries that had tormented him today. He raised his hands and smuggled them under Noctis’ shirt so that he could stroke his bare back with his fingertips. The prince's skin was so warm and soft.  _ How would it be to feel it on my own skin? _

"Let's have sex. Not today, but soon. I'm ready to rob the prince of his virginity."

With a flirtatious grin, Prompto spoke his words before he couldn't help but laugh out loud when Noctis blushed even more! Now he could even compete with a tomato. Yes, that's how their relationship should be. With a future, with a plan. And full of excitement to try everything new.

"Wow, I... okay, I just have to ask. Even if it's embarrassing and uncool to ask. Prom, do you want to be top or bottom?"

_ Gods, could you be any sweeter? _ Prompto laughed and had a twinkle in his eye when he put his hands on Noctis’ cheek instead. He gently led the prince’s face down to him and kissed him long and deep. A kiss full of gentle affection and the longing that was just waiting for the right moment.

"Well, I already have an idea..."

Prompto purred his words before kissing Noctis tip of the nose and the prince looked so embarrassed and so cute at the same time that Prompto laughed again. It was going to be beautiful.


	8. Chapter 8

Prompto's lips brushed Noctis’ chest. He kissed the warm skin very gently and his breath caressed the wet spots. A gentle gasp came from Noctis’ lips, who put his head back and closed his eyes. A gesture that made Prompto smile. Noctis was so beautiful. As beautiful as you would imagine a prince to be. His skin was pale, but so perfect. No scars, no blemishes. Just that beautiful pure body that Prompto would love to take a photo of.

Noctis was only wearing his pants. He had taken off his shirt when he sat on Prompto's lap. The prince had his legs wrapped around Prompto's waist and his arms around his neck. Prompto himself was still dressed. He felt that his cock got pretty hard when Noctis was sitting on his lap like this. So heavy and so warm. His body was so close to his.

A soft moan came from Prompto's lips as he licked Noctis’ nipple. He gently licked it and played with the hardened nipple. Suddenly, Prompto heard Noctis’ sweet laugh and looked up, whereupon the prince grinned at him almost apologetically.

"I'm sorry! That tickles!"

It tickled? Prompto couldn't help but grimace playfully.

"Great! And I wanted to be sexy!"

Then Prompto opened his mouth and bit gently over Noctis’ nipple, blowing his warm breath against it which only made Noctis laugh even more when he pulled on his blonde hair. Prompto heard him moan.

"You  _ are _ sexy! I'm just ticklish!"

Prompto let go of Noctis’ chest and the prince looked down at him. His cheeks were flushed and his smile was full of love and, well, lust. Noctis put his hands on Prompto's cheeks before he brought their lips together. The prince had become so good at kissing. It was no comparison to the awkward, playful kisses at the beginning of their relationship. Noctis now knew so well what to do with his tongue and how to make Prompto melt. Prompto felt pleasure in his body as Noctis’ hands brushed against him and then gripped the hem of his shirt. Now Prompto felt his cheeks flush. He was proud of his body. He had lost so much weight and exchanged all the little fat rolls into muscle. He had spent many hours of training and many dinners with salads only for his body. Still, he couldn't help feeling the old shame of the past when Noctis slowly began to undress him while kissing. Because Noctis was different from everyone else. He wanted the prince not only to find him pretty, Prompto wanted Noctis to yearn for him.

In the last two weeks, they had planned everything. Tomorrow, Noctis had an appointment with his father. They had pondered for a long time what would be the right way to achieve their goal. They had considered whether Prompto should be there. They had been thinking about smuggling him into the palace so that they could talk to Regis together, but then decided that this would distract too much from the real thing and maybe would be too dangerous for Prompto. Then they wondered if it would help if Ardyn was there because he supported Noctis, but they quickly dismissed the thought, since Regis would probably react very negatively to the fact that his son had connected to Ardyn of all people. The next thought was whether to lie. Whether they should tell a gentler version of what had happened. As if they had just met and hadn't been together for months.

Noctis and Prompto had spent many evenings thinking about how to do their outing. In the end, they had decided that Noctis would speak to his father alone and simply tell the truth. If they finally wanted to be together as an official couple, then they would go with  [ full ](https://www.dict.cc/englisch-deutsch/full.html) [ disclosure ](https://www.dict.cc/englisch-deutsch/disclosure.html) . No more lying, no more hiding. No more secrets. Only both of them against the rest of the world.

Everything had been decided. Everything was discussed, everything was cleared up. There was no going back, just a way forward. And today? Today they would finally do what their horny bodies had been waiting for. 

Prompto raised his arms as Noctis took off his shirt and felt a tingling in his body when Noctis looked at him.  _ What will he say about me? _ Noctis took a sharp breath and then shouted in surprise:

"You're totally freckled!"

_ Okay, that’s not what I expected _ . Prompto blinked as he looked up at Noctis, who immediately stroked his fingers over his shoulders and followed the freckles that were all over his body.  _ Wait, that was Noctis’ only comment about him _ ?

Prompto snorted before he couldn't help but laugh out loud. He laughed so hard that Noctis wiggled on his lap.

"Oh Prom! You’re so sexy! Oh Prom, you’re so hot and I will never get enough of you! What a sexy masculine boyfriend I have! No! _ You’re freckled _ ! Damn, Noct!"

What did he expect from Noctis? Prompto spoke his words in a mocking pitch, almost crying from laughter when he looked up at Noctis. And he had worried that he might not like his appearance! Noctis was so simple when it came to that.

As he laughed, Noctis looked at him bashfully before blowing gently against his forehead.

"What if I find your freckles sexy?"

The prince was so cute and suddenly so shy again when he threw Prompto's shirt off the bed and made Prompto giggle.

"I hope so! Surprise, if you take off my pants, I'll have even more of them!"

A flirtatious grin then went to Prompto's’ lips as he put his hands on Noctis’ pants instead and slowly stopped laughing. He felt the excitement rise as he opened his pants and saw the fine goose bumps that spread on Noctis’ skin.

"And what will I find if I take off your pants...?"

Prompto murmured his words and licked his lips when he opened Noctis’ pants and looked down. There was something suspiciously hard under the black underwear.

"A huge boner."

Noctis mumbled his words so softly that Prompto barely heard them, but it was enough to make him giggle again.

"I can see that. And I like it!”

He really did. Just the thought that Noctis had got a boner just for him made him harder in his own pants. This was so exciting, so unique. Prompto ran with his fingertips over Noctis’ belly and felt the muscles that appeared underneath while he couldn't stop grinning. It was probably the best moment in his life.

"Are you going to lie down for me, Noctis?"

Prompto spoke his words in a purr and if it were possible, Noctis blushed even more than before. Even though Prompto saw the lust in his beautiful blue eyes.

"With or without pants?"

Prompto giggled at the mumbled question as he raised his hands and stroked his own blonde hair back.

"Naked, my boyfriend. Naked."

Prompto loved how Noctis looked at him now. He followed the movements of his arms with his eyes, looking at his bare torso in his arousal. This look from his boyfriend was a blessing for the lack of self-esteem that Prompto so often had.

The prince followed his words and rose from his lap. Prompto instantly missed the weight that had pressed on his hard cock, even he was rewarded with something much better.

Prompto felt his eyes widen with pleasure, a soft groan escaping his lips when Noctis took off his pants and underwear. He threw these off the bed before lying down, just as Prompto had wished. Noctis looked so incredibly good. So beautiful and perfect. Prompto had to admit that it was arousing to see Noctis’ hard cock. Especially because Noctis’ was bigger than Prompto had thought. And he really liked it.  _ Damn _ .

"And how do you like me...?"

Noctis breathed his words softly as he ran his hands over his own body for emphasis . As if Prompto's open mouth wasn't enough of an answer.

Prompto swallowed before he couldn't help but lean forward. Prompto knelt between Noctis’ legs and supported his arms next to his head as he looked down at him.

"I love you."

Prompto whispered his words, full of lust and honesty, before he bent down and kissed his boyfriend. Longing, enjoyable. He loved those warm, soft lips. He loved the way Noctis put his hands on his face as if he never wanted to let him go. He loved the way they trusted each other.

When they broke the kiss they looked at each other for a long time before Prompto grinned and said with a slight groan in his voice:

"And you are sexy as hell. I will never be able to keep your hands off you again now that I’ve seen this."

At his words, Noctis grinned, his hands slipping into his Prompto’s hair.

"Exactly what I wanted."

Noctis was panting even before Prompto's lips slowly kissed down on the his body. Longingly, Prompto kissed his bare skin. He kissed his jawbone, his neck and his chest. Then Prompto slowly kissed Noctis’ sternum and then his belly. Loving, warm kisses. He felt his own boner impatiently pressing against his pants.

"I still can hardly believe that someone like me can have someone like you..."

"If someone in this world deserves me, it's you."

_ Gosh. _

Prompto couldn't help but blush and feel his heart beating with love when he looked at his boyfriend. No one had ever made him feel as valuable, loved, and desired as Noctis. No one had ever given him the feeling that he was worth anything. Nobody except Noctis. And for that, Prompto would love him forever.

"Oh Noct, my beautiful Noct."

Prompto gasped his words passionately as they kissed further. He gently licked Noctis’ navel with his tongue before placing a kiss on his pubic hair. Then, Prompto tilted his head and kissed Noctis’ cock with a grin. Very gently and playfully. The prince moaned loudly.

"Will you give me the lube?"

Prompto looked up from Noctis’ cock and looked at the prince, who only moaned softly at his words. Noctis turned and took the lube off the nightstand. Prompto held out his hand and Noctis gave it to him. It was an exciting feeling to turn the little tube in his hand. Almost a little powerful.

"... we don't need anything else, do we?"

The same excitement was heard in Noctis’ voice as he straightened up on his elbows and watched Prompto open the tube and take some of the cool lubricant on his fingers.

The question made Prompto look up again before he couldn't help but laugh. 

_ Noctis was so cute! _

"I don't know. Do you  _ want _ to use anything else?"

Prompto laughed and Noctis looked at him wide-eyed for a second before he started to laugh too. He was still very red in the face.

"Dude! That's totally not what I meant!"

Prompto was still laughing as he glanced with a sparkling look to Noctis, while he moved his wet fingers toward his entrance. Prompto gently stroked the lubricant over the twitching ring and the prince stopped laughing and moaned instead. It was a long, enjoyable moan as pleasure spread across his face.

"I think we’re fine."

Prompto spoke his words quietly while he got aroused even more from the reaction of his boyfriend, who then put his hands back to his face and pulled Prompto with him as he dropped back. Noctis bent his legs and spread them to make more room for Prompto.  _ That is incredibly hot! _

Before they could exchange another word, Noctis shoved his tongue into Prompto's mouth and kissed him so intensely and deeply that Prompto almost had the feeling that he couldn't breathe. But that kiss was definitely worth it.

Very gently and carefully, Prompto began to slide his index finger into Noctis’ hole. He felt the muscles twitch around him and heard how Noctis gasped. Prompto felt the heat flare up in his body as he added a second fingertip and began to stretch Noctis’ ring.

He heard a painful sound mingle with Noctis gasps, but the prince didn't let Prompto ask if this was all right. He just kept kissing him and pulling him down on the blond strands of hair. Goddamnit, Prompto was so hard.

Prompto pushed the second finger deeper into Noctis and hunched it. He didn't know exactly what he was doing, but the prince seemed to enjoy (or at least endure) it. When Prompto turned his head to take a breath, Noctis hurriedly kissed his face. Groaning, Noctis’ hands greedily ran across Prompto's body. He longingly touched the bare skin before they reached Prompto's pants.

Prompto groaned as Noctis pressed his hard cock over his pants and grinned at him. Prompto longed to be touched by Noctis so much that it was visible all over his face.

"You're doing really well for a noob in this game."

Noctis’ words came so suddenly and were so wonderful that Prompto could only laugh again as he pressed his fingers further in Noctis, which made the prince moan again.

"I am a professional in quickly gaining experience points."

Noctis laughed and for a moment they just looked at each other with a deep love in their eyes that both of them felt that this moment was perfect. It was so great that even with something like this they could just laugh and have fun. It didn't have to be awkward or embarrassing, they could just enjoy each other.

The prince lifted his head slightly and then opened Prompto's trousers with restless fingers. Prompto moved his fingers back and forth in Noctis and widened him even more. Prompto enjoyed Noctis’ wonderful reactions, while the prince opened his pants and pulled the underwear down so that he freed his stiff cock. Prompto groaned instantly, especially when Noctis gripped his cock with one hand and rubbed it up and down.

Prompto couldn't help groaning as he pulled his fingers out of Noctis with a smacking sound, so that he could support himself with both hands on the bed. It felt so incredibly good to be touched by Noctis. Prompto felt his eyes close as the prince rubbed a little faster and he could only feel lust.

"Oh Prom, you feel so good."

Panting, Noctis spoke his words, to which Prompto could only answer with a groan. He was unable to do more than groaning. They should have touched each other this way much earlier.

Prompto only opened his eyes again when he heard the tube of the lubricant click again.

Then he watched breathlessly as the prince took his hand off his cock and put lubricant on his hand instead.

"I would like to feel you in me now. I’m ready."

_ Gods, Noctis was so hot _ . The next moment, Noctis rubbed Prompto's cock again, only that he now rubbed the lubricant around it. Which felt very good. The very thought that he was about to get into Noctis made Prompto's cock twitch with joy.

"What a coincidence: I would also like to feel that."

The prince laughed softly at Prompto’s moaned words, and groaned at the same time, which was a truly breathtaking combination.

Noctis’ hand then disappeared, and he instead wrapped his arms around Prompto's back. An excited look in those beautiful eyes.

"Let's have sex?"

Noctis playfully quoted what Prompto had said back then, making Prompto laugh in love and at the same time with pleasure.

"Let's have sex."

A groan accompanied Prompto's answer. Prompto led his own hard cock to Noctis entrance before placing his hands on the prince's hip and then slowly entering Noctis. Noctis, who tilted his head back and scratched Prompto's back with his nails while moaning long. Prompto could see the fine sweat shining on Noctis’ skin and almost saw stars in front of his own eyes.  _ Noctis is so tight! So tight _ ! It felt so incredibly good to penetrate him, to finally make the prince completely his.

Oh, Prompto gave Noctis time. He slowed down and gave his boyfriend enough time to get used to the feeling of being filled more and more by him. He saw the fine features of the pain on his face, which Noctis seemed to ignore. He clutched Prompto and pulled him close, feeling his own heartbeat in his ears. They were so close. So much closer than ever and that was a wonderful feeling.

When Prompto had completely penetrated Noctis, he stopped and waited.  _ It is so difficult to wait...!  _ Noctis twitched around and squeezed his cock from all sides. And well, Prompto loved this tightness. He loved the feeling of being so deep in his boyfriend that his testicles pressed against warm skin. He loved to see the sweat glisten on his skin. They should have done this much earlier ...!

"O-Okay,  _ w-wow _ . W-Wow.  Y-You can move now...!"

Noctis spoke his words groaning, scratching Prompto's neck in the meantime. His voice sounded tense and full of desire at the same time, while Prompto was only too happy to fulfill his wish.

He gently pulled back a little and then pushed into Noctis again. He almost felt the pleasure explode in his own body, paying close attention to how the prince reacted below him. How softly he groaned, how much he clawed at him and then only moaned:

"More."

It was a wonderful feeling. The more Prompto moved, the more Noctis’ body got used to it. He no longer tensed up, but simply let himself relax, and it made Prompto happy. He began to go faster , looking for the point inside Noctis that would make him cry with pleasure. He paid attention to Noctis’ wonderful reactions. The way he put his head back, how he groaned louder and louder, how he started calling out his name with every thrust. Prompto also loved how his thrusts pressed Noctis’ naked body against the bed beneath him, over and over again, so that the pillows were shaking and he could feel every inch of his boyfriend. Noctis’ hands stroked Prompto's whole body, scratched him, yearned for him, and pulled his hair. The gestures that demanded more of each other, to feel more of each other.

Prompto was secretly proud of himself. It was his first time, but he held out until he could see Noctis’ cock losing the precum on his stomach, and he moaned with pleasure and twitched under his thrust. When Prompto felt his own climax, he grabbed Noctis’ cock with one hand and rubbed it hard. It didn't take him long to get them both coming almost simultaneously.

Prompto could see the prince come to his end with a cry of passion, before Prompto pushed deep into him one last time and came himself. His hands clenched in the bedding next to Noctis. Prompto saw stars. With a loud, drawn-out moan, he came, amazed by what they had just done.

* * *

Noctis was the big spoon.

It was dark in Prompto's room. They had just managed to turn off the lights and Prompto had taken off his pants before they went straight to bed.Noctis nestled against his naked boyfriend from behind.

He had wrapped his arm around Prompto and buried his face in his beautiful blonde hair while whispering to his boyfriend how well he had done. How well Noctis was feeling right now. How much he liked it. The prince had continued to whisper, even when he saw Prompto fall asleep. Just so that Prompto could have wonderful dreams.

Noctis had to say that he was feeling really good right now. He was tired, he was exhausted, but he also felt extremely satisfied. And loved. Loved like never before.

A smile was on the prince's lips when he looked at Prompto's sleeping face. How calm and relaxed his facial features were, while there was nothing left to be desired. Then Noctis put his head back down and kissed the back of Prompto's neck very gently. 

_ Ha, Ignis would give me an unforgettable telling-off for not using a condom for the first time _ .

They hadn't even talked about whether they wanted to use one. Prompto had said nothing, and Noctis hadn't wanted to use one. Maybe he was young and stupid, but if he wanted to have sex, he wanted to feel everything. In addition, he could not get pregnant, and since it was the first for both of them, they could not spread any diseases. At least that was Noctis’ logic and he was happy with that. He was happy with all of it. He was happy with Prompto.

Noctis knew he had to go now. Tomorrow was an important day and it would be stupid to take any additional risks now.  _ But just a few more minutes would be fine _ .

With a smile on his face, Noctis snuggled closer to Prompto, putting his own face against his neck. He listened to his boyfriend's calm breaths and dreamed of what it would be like to fall asleep like this every night. With his boyfriend in his arms.

Noctis felt hope in his chest. It might be because of all the emotions inside of him, or because the prince felt more like an adult tonight than his whole life before, but he had hope. Maybe his father would react completely differently than he feared. Because Noctis was certain of one thing; if his father got to know Prompto, he would love him too. Prompto was just perfect. The perfect partner for him. Sweet, considerate, warm-hearted, open-minded, sexy ...

"Freckled."

With a fleeting grin, Noctis murmured that one word. He heard Prompto’s laugh in his inner ear. Maybe he would even be allowed to move out.  _ Oh, that is a nice dream _ . A shared apartment with Prompto. In which they could sleep together every night. After having sex before, of course. Where they could be together all the time and laugh and be happy.

This wish would of course have to wait. First of all, he had to make his father understand that he didn't need all this protection. Nothing would happen to him. Just like nothing had happened in the past few months. How nothing could happen to him when he was with Prompto.

It was wonderful how good Noctis was feeling when he yawned against Prompto's hair. Today he felt like he could do anything. As if there was no problem that he couldn't solve. Because this wasn't their last time. It was the first of many times.

Noctis closed his eyes as he thought about what it would be like to walk through the palace with Prompto. How he could introduce Ignis and Gladio to his perfect boyfriend. How they could taste Ignis’ recipes together, or how Prompto could assert himself on the training ground during the target practice against Gladio.

Prompto was right. He had been right. Their secret relationship had been beautiful, but the thought of becoming an official couple was incredibly exciting. It was desirable. Maybe Noctis could finally be his own person. Maybe he could finally be free.

What Noctis felt was a hope he had never felt before. As strange as it sounded, now that Noctis had taken this last step with Prompto, he felt as if they had now consumated their relationship to such an extent that nothing could come between them. Not even the king's wishes. Because this was right. It was what Noctis wished for himself.

And with that thought, Noctis fell asleep cuddled very closely against Prompto, forgetting that he should have gone home long ago.


	9. Chapter 9

"Have you overslept?"

Noctis heard the discontent in his father's voice as he brushed fingers through his hair. Noctis’s head had to look like a bird's nest. His father had no idea that Prompto had only thrown him out of bed half an hour ago in a panic after realizing he was in his bed instead of in the palace.

The prince was certain that he had never been awake and back in the palace so quickly. He had just managed to put on fresh clothes and rummage through his untouched bed before Ignis came into the room to remind him that he was already late for the appointment with his father.

After all the thoughts Noctis had and after all the conversations with Prompto, the prince felt absolutely unprepared the moment it mattered. He wanted to take a shower and collect himself. Now he just felt uncomfortable and was afraid that everyone could see that he hadn't slept at home. But if he had canceled the appointment, it would have taken ages to get a new one. So now he had to go through. For their relationship.

"I am sorry."

Noctis took a deep breath as he sat across the desk from his father. They had met together in the king's office. Just the two of them. Father and son, like they hadn't spoken to each other for months without other people present.

When he apologized, Regis looked at him with the look Noctis knew only too well. This slight disappointment in his eyes as if he had expected something better from his son, and at the same time the sober realization that he was not surprised. Noctis made a face as he looked away from his father. He hated that look. This was not a good start for this conversation.

“Since you wanted to talk to me and I had scheduled this meeting, I thought it would be important enough for you to get up on time. But apparently I was wrong.”

At those reproachful words, Noctis felt that slight anger again. His father would never even think of asking why he was late, not that Noctis wanted to answer that, but he would never hear anything except accusations. Noctis wished Prompto was here to hold his hand

"I said I was sorry."

Noctis gruffly said his words when he looked at his father angrily. His father, who sat in the large desk chair over his documents here in the office, which looked exactly as it did many years ago. The same desk, the same heavy curtains in front of the window. Back then, when Noctis was a little boy, long before the prophecy, he often used to play here. Back when Regis thought it was important to spend time with his son no matter how much he had to work. That was a long time ago.

The king sighed and then clasped his hands together. He seemed to decide that there was no point in continuing the topic.

"Very well. I still have some time. What would you like to talk to me about, Noctis?"

Regis voice was a little softer than before and Noctis took a deep breath to lose his faint anger. He had to concentrate now. Even if the prince had to admit that he was still attached to the blurred memory when they were father and son. Back then he really loved his father. Regis had been his hero and everything he had. Now Regis was just a stranger, and Noctis was afraid to tell him about his relationship. What had happened? Why had his own father turned away from him so much?

"Dad, why don't you spend time with me anymore?"

_ Okay, that was the wrong script _ . That was absolutely not what he had planned to say. He'd even called his father Dad, like he did many years ago. But at the same time, this question felt right. Noctis wanted to know. He really wanted to know what happened.

"Do you not like me anymore? Is that it?"

Noctis’ voice was low and he didn't want Regis to hear the emotions in it but he kept eye contact. He looked into his father's eyes as he felt his own heart pound in his chest. His heart, which felt a little broken. Neither he, nor Prompto, had any luck with parental love, but he wanted to give Regis another chance. A chance to explain it to him or to apologize.

It was a pure surprise that showed on Regis’ face. It was obvious that the king had not expected this question. Noctis himself knew that he reacted defiantly with his father, defiant and angry. But not today. Now he was just showing himself vulnerable. If this conversation would work, it would have to be different than usual.

"Noctis, where did you get such a thought? You are my son. Of course I like you. I only want the best for you."

Regis’ words showed the same surprise as his face. He almost sounded a little shocked that Noctis made such an assumption.

“I just have to work a lot. An entire country does not run by itself. You are not the reason why we spend so little time together."

That was a lie. Noctis didn't know how he knew that, but he was sure that Regis had lied to him with that last sentence. His voice had sounded different and there was a certain pain in his eyes.

Noctis pressed his lips together and wondered what to do. He knew that if he got angry he would achieve nothing and he knew that if he spoke to his father inappropriately, he would block out everything.  _ Ugh, Prompto would know what to say. He is much better in social situations than I am _ .

"Dad, I'm trying to be honest with you, okay? I just want to talk to you and tell you something. But then you have to be honest with me too, okay?"

The king brushed his hair back and smiled. Apparently he liked the thought that Noctis wanted to speak to him openly.

“I'll be honest with you, Noctis. It also already shows that you have already learned a lot that you can hold conversations in this way. This is an improvement in your character."

For a moment, Noctis didn't know whether it was praise or criticism, but he just shook his head. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe Regis hadn't lied to him. Noctis tried to take these words as praise and not as criticism. His father had otherwise made it very clear that Noctis was still behaving like an angry teenager in his eyes.

"Ah well... thanks, I guess..."

Noctis took a deep breath as his self-confidence slowly vanished. Now he could say it, couldn't he? He could just say it. But it felt like his tongue was knotted in his mouth and he didn't know how to continue speaking. The prince looked down at the desk and nervously kneaded his own hands. How should he say that? Just call out?  _ Oh, Prompto. If I fail now, what do we do then? _

"You did well, Noctis. You can tell me what's bothering you. I’ll listen to you."

The prince looked up and for the first time in years he could see his father in Regis again. It was the same encouraging smile Regis had shown when Noctis asked why he didn't have a mother. The smile that showed that it was okay to talk about these things. This was the only way to find a solution.

_ Okay Noct, you can do it. Start small. Haha, small. Just start. _

"I wanted to tell you something about me that you don't know yet. I ... I'm gay."

The prince mumbled his words so softly that he didn't even know if Regis had heard them. Which is why he took a deep breath again before he repeated it a little louder without waiting for an answer.

"I'm gay, dad."

He felt his own fingers shake as he looked at Regis. The king looked at his son with his mouth open in surprise and looked at him and looked at him. Every second felt like an eternity to Noctis. He was almost sick with nervousness. At least until a smile drew on the king's lips. An honest, warm smile.

“Well, that is perfectly fine."

_ What? _

That was great, of course. Still, Noctis couldn't prevent himself from looking at his father with unexpected surprise. The eyebrows raised and now his mouth slightly open. Regis laughed softly at his surprised look.

“I'm not as old-fashioned as you might think. It makes no difference to me which gender you are attracted to. You are still my son.”

Noctis felt a relief that knew no words. He was so scared of how his father would react to his sexuality. He had been so sure that Regis would react negatively, or that he would tell him something about heirs to the throne or royal marriage. But he didn't. His reaction was so honestly okay that Noctis could only smile with relief. Maybe he was just too worried. Maybe he could really talk to his father. Perhaps he would not respond to Prompto's message as negatively as he thought.

"Thank you."

With a sigh, Noctis leaned back in the chair and felt that warm hope again. He visibly relaxed and Regis smiled encouragingly.

"Was that why you were so worried? You underestimate your old father."

When he commented, Noctis chuckled a little before sitting upright again in the chair. He had found new courage, now he just had to go on.

"That's not all. I... I also fell in love."

Noctis felt his cheeks flush as he thought of Prompto. He thought of his sweet best friend who was now his boyfriend and who wanted so much to just stay by his side. Noctis would fulfill his wish.

"Oh?"

Regis actually looked lovingly amused when he looked at his son. As if he remembered his own first love.

"We've already got together. So... what I mean... I have a boyfriend."

The prince stammered his words flushed and still watched Regis’ reaction very closely. But the amused smile stayed on the king's lips as he leaned back against the desk chair.

"Ahh, the first love. It remains unforgettable. Who is the happy one?"

Noctis had no idea that his father was thinking of Ignis and Gladiolus at that moment. That he suspected it was one of them Noctis called his boyfriend. Regis thought about how his son was spending his whole time with them, and when he was interested in men, it only seemed natural to him that Noctis would fall in love with one of them. After all, they took good care of him. Regis could handle that. Gladiolus and Ignis were both great people from good families. Noctis could be happy with them. But what Regis hadn't expected was Noctis' answer.

"You don't know him yet."

Noctis shyly spoke his answer, but it came over his lips more easily than before. His father had responded so well to everything that it felt so much easier than before for the prince.

It felt like they could have a real conversation.

But then Regis paused and raised his eyebrows in irritation.

"What do you mean by that? I can say for sure that I know all the employees in the palace."

His voice seemed calm and Noctis could not hear the tension that was suddenly in his tone. That tension, as if Regis suspected something bad.

"Well, he's not from the palace. He's a commoner."

Noctis was still blushing. He really did it. He was really going to tell his father about Prompto. He would tell him about his relationship, which was so incredibly important to him.

"What  _ exactly _ do you mean?"

The prince winced. Now he heard it clearly. The sharpness in the king's voice and the unspoken threat that Noctis better not say what he suspected.

Noctis felt his own heart pound in his chest as he looked at his father. All the warmth and openness had vanished from his face and the prince swallowed when he felt his own fear cold inside him.

"W-what do you mean?"

The prince stuttered and tried to calm his mind. He didn't know what his father was thinking. Everything could still be fine.

"I'm asking you how you were able to meet this boy? Or are you talking about an internet relationship?"

Noctis swallowed and felt his throat dry and scratchy. He wanted to say yes for a moment. He wanted to lie to his father. He felt the tension and he felt his fear. It would be easy to say that they knew each other over the Internet and had never met until now. But hadn't Noctis agreed with Prompto that they wanted an honest restart? Noctis trembled a little when he shook his head.

"N-No. Please keep calm. I-I was out in Insomnia..."

Before the prince could even finish his sentence, Regis slapped the desk with both hands. Noctis winced again and bit his lip when he felt very small in his chair. He saw the anger and panic in the king's eyes, while his whole posture tensed. Regis was no longer sitting relaxed in the chair but had straightened up and slid to the end of the chair. This was no longer a friendly chat.

" _ Noctis _ ! For the sake of the Six!  _ HOW _ did you get outside?!"

There it was, the mighty voice of the king. So loud that his entire followers could hear it and so omnipotent that no one dared to contradict it. Noctis didn't know what to say or do. He had the feeling of being pushed into a corner from which he could no longer get out.

"I... I have... Ardyn has ..."

Again, the king didn't let him speak. He got up so that the chair slid back and he was standing there, leaning over the desk. Noctis quickly realized that with the few words he had said, he had already spoken the wrong ones.

"Ardyn! Of course! Who else! Nobody else would risk the life of the prince so easily as this immortal monster! I forbid you to keep in touch with him! I just can't believe it! Why don't you just understand that you stay here for your own protection?! Your early _ death _ has been predicted! And I will prevent it! I will make sure that you have no way of just going outside again. As if any boy was important enough to risk your life!"

No.

_ No! _

Noctis felt his heart drop into his gut when Regis raised his voice and shouted those words that felt like his death sentence.  _ No! Regis wouldn't do that to me! He couldn't do that! _

The prince rose so violently that the chair fell to the floor behind him with a loud noise.

"You will not take Prompto away from me! You have already taken my whole life away; you will not also take my boyfriend from me! I am finally happy. Much happier than I have ever been."

Noctis was angry and he was even more angry with himself that he had tears in his eyes.  _ Regis couldn't do that, he couldn't! _

They glared at each other across the desk, and as Noctis struggled with tears, the fire smoked in the king's eyes. Instead, his eyes grew cold and determined.

"Give me your phone."

Regis made his request in a stressed, but clear voice while extending his hand. Noctis felt like he wanted to turn around and run away. Just run as fast as he could.

"No!"

He was crying. Noctis hated himself for a moment for being so weak. He was crying and he was scared and would do anything to turn the clock back. To last night, when he just snuggled up to Prompto and was happy.

"Either you give it to me now, or I'll let the guards take it away from you. You showed me very clearly that I can't trust you. I won't let you risk your own life."

The prince sniffed as he looked at the king over his tears. He and Prompto had been wrong. They had no chance against the final boss. Regis had power and they had none.

Noctis’ fingers trembled as he took out his smartphone. He saw Prompto's messages glowing on his screen and then only cried more while he switched off his phone. His phone was protected with a code, so Regis could not read his messages.

"Don't do this _. Please _ , don't do this."

Noctis had never begged, but now he did. The thought of being locked up forever and not even being able to write Prompto was terrible. He didn't want to live that way.

Regis ignored his words and took his smartphone from him before turning away and pressing a button on the intercom on his desk instead.

"Clarus, come here and accompany the prince to his chambers. This conversation is over."

Then Regis sat back in the desk chair, while Noctis still stood in front of the desk, trembling and broken. Now he couldn't see his father anymore. He could only see the king, who was ready to make sacrifices to enforce his own will. He didn't even care that his son was standing in front of him and crying.

A few seconds later the door opened behind him and Noctis didn't turn around, but he knew Clarus was coming into the room and looked at the situation. A few seconds later, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Your Highness, we have to go now."

Regis looked away from Noctis. He looked up at Clarus with that disgusting cold look.

"Make sure there are guards in the prince's room. He shouldn't be alone for a second. Then you bring Ignis and Gladiolus to me. And afterwards you’ll find Ardyn wherever he is."

The king's words burned like a slap. Noctis gasped.  _ Would Ignis and Gladio get in trouble now? They hadn't even known about it! _

The prince opened his mouth and wanted to say something. He wanted to defend his friends, but when the king's eyes fell back on him, Noctis could only say one thing.

"I hate you."

Noctis almost frightened himself at how bitter the words tasted in his mouth. How honestly they reflected his feelings.

"I hate you so much."

And then he turned and left. Clarus hesitated for a second, as if considering whether he really wanted to leave Regis alone, but then he walked next to Noctis. Noctis, who felt his heart break into a thousand pieces. He felt a cruel pain in his whole body and couldn't stop sobbing. He couldn't even write Prompto. He couldn't even say goodbye. He couldn't do anything anymore. He had lost it. The last bit of freedom he had.

When they got to his chambers, Noctis threw himself on the bed and cried.  _ I am so helpless. I am so weak. _ The prince heard Clarus instruct the guards and when the door closed behind him, there were two guards in his room who seemed to be as uncomfortable as Noctis was. Although it was warm in the room, he grabbed the duvet and pulled it over his body and over his head so that he would disappear beneath it. Noctis couldn't even be alone in his room anymore. Now he was really in prison and his father would make sure that this was a life sentence. Gladio and Ignis would also learn that he had been lying to them for months. In the end he would lose them too. Then he really would have no one left.


	10. Chapter 10

Five days. It's been five long days since Noctis last saw Prompto.

Five days in which Noctis had just been wanting to lie in his bed and cry. Five mornings since Ignis first woke him with cool restraint and then Gladio had pulled him out of the bed in anger.

Five days in which the prince had just been feeling completely empty inside.

Noctis had no motivation to get up in the morning and no motivation to get the day over with. There were no more text messages that made him smile and he could no longer look forward to being able to hold the love of his life in his arms in the evening. Why should he get up at all? Why should Noctis bother at all?

Above all, the prince was plagued by cruel fears of what Prompto would think of him after days of silence. Did he hate him now? For not answering his messages, for not coming? How was Prompto? Probably as bad as he was right now.

Noctis just wanted to write a single message to Prompto. The prince wanted to tell him from the bottom of his heart that he would never stop loving him and that he was sorry. That he was  _ so sorry _ .

Thinking of how much he longed for his boyfriend, Noctis sniffed as he walked behind Ignis. The morning sun shone through the windows and made Ignis’s hair shimmer. Still, Noctis could only look at Ignis’s backside. He had the feeling that his advisor hardly wanted to look at him anymore.

Noctis wiped his eyes when he felt the tears starting again. He had been crying so much the last few days, he didn't feel like he could ever stop. Noctis felt so incredibly sad and the feeling of pain only worsened because Ignis was giving him the cold shoulder. No friendly chatting, no jokes, not even his appointments for the rest of the day. Ignis was silent and it hurt a thousand times more than anything else. His advisor wasn't the type who would show his pain openly, but Noctis knew that he had hurt him a lot with his lies.

"Iggy ...?"

Noctis didn't even know what he wanted to say. Maybe he just wanted Ignis to see that he really needed his brother in heart to comfort him.

"Yes, Your Highness?"

Ignis looked at him briefly and Noctis felt his stomach knot. He just had to say that he was sorry. That was all. He had to apologize for everything he did and also for the fact that Ignis and Gladio were certain to be punished by Regis for their carelessness.

But when Ignis looked at him Noctis could only think of Prompto. He thought of his first real friend and that all he wanted was just to spend time with him. The prince did not understand why he was being punished for it. He had only fallen in love. Didn't everyone have the right to fall in love and be happy?

Noctis shook his head and said nothing more, whereupon Ignis looked ahead again. He couldn't apologize. That apology would have been another lie. Noctis did not regret having sacrificed everything for Prompto. He only regretted that everything was taken from him.

But when Noctis followed Ignis in silence and his heart was bleeding, he still wished that everything had turned out differently. His whole body felt heavy and he didn't want to do anything other than lie down and cry. Not that the king would allow that. After all, the prince still had a daily schedule to fulfill. Everything was planned to the last minute.

Trapped in his solitude, Noctis looked down at the floor and watched his own feet as they walked over the marble tiles. He thought about how he had shared his magic with Prompto. That moment that had felt so intimate and trusting. Did he even appreciate how happy he was at the time?

Ignis and Noctis both remained silent while his adviser led him to the training hall, where Gladio was waiting for him. Noctis knew that Ignis might be able to forgive him if he finally apologized. Maybe they could even talk about everything, and maybe Ignis could feel for him. But Gladio was different. Gladio was angry at Noctis.

It was warm and stuffy in the training room. It smelled of old sweat. The atmosphere and Gladio's angry look made Noctis terribly uncomfortable.

"Wow, how  _ nice _ to see that Ignis could still find you in the palace. So today you weren't bored of us, princess?"

His Shield was waiting on the training ground with the broadsword in his hand and spoke his words with dripping sarcasm, which made Noctis want to cry again. Regis had really made sure that Noctis had no one left. He hadn't seen Ardyn the last few days, he couldn't contact Prompto, Ignis was silent, and Gladio was just angry. None of them had any idea how often Noctis thought about jumping out of the balcony and warping away as quickly as he could. He'd just have to grab Prompto and run with him. As fast as they could until nobody could find them anymore. He didn't want to be a prince at all and he didn't want to be a king either. This life in captivity wasn't worth it. He just wanted to be with his true love.

"Should we start?"

Noctis’ words sounded sad and broken as he summoned his sword in his hand. He had argued with Gladio so many times in his life. They both got angry quickly, but after shouting at each other, everything was mostly fine afterwards. But Noctis couldn't even get angry. He was just sad and lonely. He missed Prompto. He missed him with all his heart. Noctis had no strength left to argue with Gladio. He would just get the workout over with and wait to finally get back to bed in a few hours.

_ Was that how depression felt? _

The prince held the sword in his hands with no real strength or motivation. He just wanted to bring the day to an end so that he could go back to bed and think of the good times he and Prompto had experienced.

"No, your Highness. You can’t start your training."

It was Ignis' voice that rang out and the prince looked at him perplexed and confused. What should that mean? They were here to train. At Ignis' words, Gladio snorted angrily, but lowered his sword. Gladio and Ignis then exchanged a look, as if to reassure themselves that they were both ready for the next step.

"Iggy what do you mean...? I don't even want to know what the king would say if we skipped training…”

Noctis’ voice spoke of his irritation, but his sadness and pain could also be heard in every single word. For the first time in days, Ignis looked the prince straight in the eye, before he adjusted his glasses and walked to the door. Noctis watched as his advisor locked them from the inside before returning. Gladio had just grimaced and pressed his lips together as he watched Ignis. He refused to talk to Noctis or look at him until Ignis was back.

"Noctis, I was hoping you would bring up the subject on your own, but since you didn’t do it, Gladio and I have deemed it right that we should speak to you now. We have to talk about what happened. As you can surely understand, Gladio and I are extremely irritated by what the king has told us about you."

Noctis winced when Ignis calmly spoke his explanation and crossed his arms. His adviser had raised his eyebrows a little. Ignis wore an expression on his face that broke Noctis's heart. Even if Ignis didn't want to show it, Noctis could clearly see that his advisor was hurt. Noctis had hurt him.

Gladio was not as calm as Ignis. As if a knot was about to burst, he threw the sword to the ground and yelled at Noctis:

“Yeah, damn it! We heard from the king himself that you were going out of the palace by yourself?! With Ardyn's help, of all people! Since when has Ardyn been a more trustworthy person than me and Ignis, who have been by your side your whole damned life?”

Noctis bit his lip. He couldn't look either of them in the eye. They were in the right. Ignis had the right to be hurt and Gladio had the right to be angry.

"... would you have kept it to yourself if you had known?"

Noctis whispered his words softly and sadly, while he looked at the ground. Only then did he notice that he was still holding the sword in his hands and let it disappear with a wave of his hand. The prince looked at the blue sparks and wished he could disappear as easily as his sword.

"You'll never find out now, will you?!"

Gladio snapped at him and Noctis understood that Gladio was angry because he was just as hurt as Ignis. His adviser put his hand on the shoulder of his Shield before Ignis added in a calm voice:

“Noctis, would you please explain your behavior? Let's talk about it honestly while no one is listening. Just the three of us."

The prince felt his lip quiver.  _ Talk about it. Yes, that had worked wonderfully for his father too _ .

When Noctis looked up again and looked at the two of them, tears shimmered in his eyes. A feeling bloomed in his heart that could only be described as homesickness. Except his home wasn't in the palace, it was with Prompto.

Noctis opened his mouth and struggled to keep his own painful words from being interrupted by tears:

“You don't understand. You both cannot understand how I feel. If you want to go out of the palace, you can just go. Nobody stops you. Sure, you have to come back, but you can do all the things normal people do. Make friends, go to school, go to the movies ...you can do all of that, but  _ I can’t _ . I'm trapped in here. The same rooms, the same people, the same every day since I can remember! It is almost as if the world outside of these walls does not exist. I just couldn't take it anymore. Can’t you guys understand?  _ I just couldn't take it anymore _ !"

Noctis felt his heart contract in pain. He suppressed a sob as the tears ran down his cheeks. Yeah, his cries were sheer self-pity, which was probably pathetic, but Noctis just couldn't help himself. Ignis looked at Noctis for a long time and Noctis saw various emotions battle in Ignis' eyes. The pain was still clearly visible but also a certain empathy that showed that Ignis could understand his pain. He opened his mouth to say something, but Gladio interrupted him before he had the chance to say anything.

"We know that, princess. We know that sucks. That's why Ignis tried to talk to his uncle several times and I often talked with my father about you. We had suggested that we accompany you outside so that you could get out of here."

Gladio's voice still sounded pissed off, but it seemed like his anger was now under control. Perhaps the pain that Noctis radiated showed him that the prince was unable to handle his anger.

Still, this was something Noctis hadn't known. Noctis looked at the both of them in surprise, before he said in a trembling voice:

"I didn’t know that..."

A gentle sigh escaped Ignis’ lips as he took his hand off Gladio's shoulder before stepping closer to Noctis.

“No Noctis, we didn't want you to know either. We didn't want to give you any false hope. Besides, our tries hadn't worked either. Your Majesty, King Regis, would not listen to anyone who spoke to him about this subject. He clearly seemed to be of the opinion that his attitude is the only correct one."

Noctis had to admit that he was speechless for a moment. He wiped the tears from his cheeks with the back of his hand and tried to pull himself together again.

"Then... then you were on my side the whole time?"

Suddenly the prince felt terribly stupid. He was so afraid that Gladio and Ignis could give him away to his father, that he hadn't even thought that the two of them would be willing to help him. They had already tried to help him against his father's wishes.

Ignis sighed at his question, while Gladio grunted.

"Why do you think I'm so pissed off?"

Noctis felt a sense of guilt as he looked at Gladio. The two had kept silent about their attempts to help Noctis so that they wouldn't hurt him. Noctis, however, hadn't told them because he didn't trust them.  _ Gods, could I feel any worse today? _

"Well, Noctis, we can understand your reasoning. We can understand that you wanted to explore the outside world. But we still are hoping for an explanation. The king had mentioned that you regularly left the palace alone with Ardyn's help and endangered your life. He didn’t explain more. So we are hoping that you could explain your behavior to us and what the strange encounter with Ardyn in your room a few weeks ago was really about. We suspect that you lied to us back then."

Noctis was ashamed and felt the guilt in his limbs. But he could only think of one thing:

_ Regis hadn't told them about Prompto. _

Noctis blinked as he looked at Ignis and Gladio wildly.  _ Was that all? _ He'd been sure Regis would tell them about Prompto and how stupid Noctis had been to fall in love with a commoner. 

Suddenly Noctis blushed. He couldn't help it.  _ They don’t know about Prompto _ . So it was up to him to tell Ignis and Gladio about his boyfriend and his first love. Despite his pain and sadness, Noctis felt his heart beat faster with excitement at the thought of telling other people about Prompto.

Ignis raised his eyebrows at his strange reaction and Gladio gave Ignis an irritated look, as if to ask him what this meant.

Noctis coughed before he spoke hesitantly:

"Well... you know... at first I rarely left the palace. Only now and then when I really couldn't take it anymore, just to see the city a little. ...but ...one night I met someone. Someone special. That's why I was afraid to tell you about it. I had more to lose than just being unable to get out."

Noctis felt his cheeks burn and could hardly look at Ignis and Gladio. 

It was obvious that neither Gladio nor Ignis expected this answer. A surprised expression appeared on Ignis’ face and it took Gladio a few seconds before he laughed out loud. He laughed so loud that it could be heard throughout the training hall.

"Iggy, damn it. We could have figured that out ourselves. Our princess was lonely and horny."

_ Damn it, Gladio! _

Noctis blushed to the roots of his hair before he looked up and snapped in embarrassment:

"It wasn't like that at all! It was just a coincidence!"

Whereupon Gladio just laughed louder and Ignis adjusted his glasses again. Even Ignis gave a small, amused smile.

"Well, but that actually explains a lot. It probably worried us most that this dragged on for so long without you letting us know. But when it comes to love... What's his name?"

_ His? _

Noctis’ embarrassment calmed down when he looked at Ignis in surprise. How did Ignis know that it was another man? Except for Ardyn and his father, Noctis hadn’t told anyone about his sexual orientation; and Ardyn certainly hadn't had a long talk with Ignis and Gladio about him.

"How do you know it's a him?"

Noctis’ voice sounded as surprised as he felt, which led to Gladio giving him a teasing look.

“We didn't know. But Ignis had suggested a while ago that you may be attracted to men too. Apparently he was right."

_ Oh gosh, Prompto was right. It was obvious. _

The prince just stared at Gladio with an open mouth and couldn't believe it for a moment. He was speechless and his cheeks turned a soft pink again.

Then another second passed and Noctis chuckled. After the last five days of only feeling pain and suffering, Noctis was finally able to chuckle again. He really had been an idiot not to trust Gladio and Ignis. They understood him better than he had ever suspected.

Noctis had always felt like he had no real friends. He had always thought that Gladio and Ignis were spending time with him because that was their job. But he was wrong, wasn't he? They liked him. They really liked  _ him _ .

"Duh, guys, I'm sorry. Somehow I thought I couldn't talk to you guys about it, but apparently I was very wrong."

Noctis tried a smile as he spoke his words to Gladio and Ignis and this time he really felt remorse. That apology was an honest one. He hadn't seen what was right in front of him the whole time. He already had friends who supported him. Even before he met Prompto. Noctis was just unable to see it.

At his answer, the next sigh came from Ignis’ throat and Gladio shook his head, but it was as if they had finally broken the ice cold wall that had been between them. As if all three of them had realized that neither of them wanted to hurt the other on purpose. They just hadn't spoken properly to each other.

"Shall we sit down? Then I'll tell you the whole story."

A smile lay on Noctis’ lips as the three of them simply sat down on the floor before Noctis began to tell his story. He told Gladio and Ignis how his lonely adventures turned into a love story. When he talked about Prompto, they could hear with every syllable the love and affection in his voice. Noctis also mentioned how Ardyn caught him, only to then admit that he had a hand in it from the start.

Ignis was a patient and calm listener. Only small changes in his facial expressions revealed his true feelings. Gladio, meanwhile, kept commenting on the events and Noctis answered those comments truthfully, but there were no big questions or fuss while the prince was talking.

At least until Noctis reached the point where he mentioned that he had shared his magic with Prompto.

Then Gladio and Ignis both lost control of their expressions and looked at Noctis as shocked as if he'd grown a second head.

" _ You did WHAT _ ?!"

Gladio's voice almost cracked, while even Ignis seemed to struggle for words for a few seconds.

“Y-Your Highness, I understand the feeling of being in love, but to share the Lucian magic with anyone outside of your closest entourage and without an official ceremony, is really not... an easy matter. Your magic is exclusively reserved for your following. You will one day be the king and only your closest confidants should receive this gift."

Ignis sounded so shocked, as if he really didn't know how to deal with the matter now. Gladio looked indignantly at Noctis after a while.

However, Noctis felt a touch of defiance at this reaction.  _ I knew that. I’m not an idiot, after all. _

"I know Specs, but when you get to know Prompto you will understand. He will always stay by my side and he deserves my magic."

It would of course have been appropriate to give Prompto his magic officially at a ceremony, but the moment he kissed Prompto and shared his magic with him had been so beautifully romantic. No, actually Noctis had nothing to regret.

Still, the shock didn't wipe off their faces. On the contrary, the next moment Ignis narrowed his eyebrows and looked more seriously at Noctis.

“So that I understand correctly, the night we found Ardyn in your room, was it the night you shared your magic with Prompto?"

Of course, Ignis understood that immediately after receiving the necessary information.

“Then I would like to add that it would have been the perfect opportunity to tell us the truth back then.”

The prince swallowed and bit his lip as he remembered that moment all too well. He remembered Gladio and Ignis' worry and their desire to protect Noctis.

Even Ardyn himself had remembered that Noctis had the opportunity to tell the truth, but the prince had decided against it out of fear. He had been so sure that Gladio and Ignis would destroy his love with Prompto, that being able to tell the truth just felt absurd back then.

Noctis bit his lip as he looked down and just nodded. He should have made a different decision back then, then he could have spared Gladio and Ignis their pain. They could have helped him and maybe everything would have turned out differently if they had accompanied him to the conversation with his father.

Gladio clicked his tongue and opened his mouth, probably to make it very clear to Noctis what he thought of all his lies, until someone suddenly shook the door of the training hall.

At the loud noise, the heads of the three young men turned towards the door and the next moment there was a knock before the voice of Gladio's father rang out:

"Prince Noctis? HisMajesty King Regis wants to speak to you."

Noctis winced at Clarus's words. His first reaction was to feel fear.  _ What atrocities did Regis come up with today? What did he want to take away from me today? _ Was he going to take Gladio and Ignis away from him now because, in his opinion, they weren't good enough as prison guards?

Noctis felt his throat go dry and he froze out of fear while he watched with wide eyes as Gladio rose and brushed the dirt off his clothes.

"Gladio, no ..."

Noctis whispered his words softly and felt himself trembling. The thought of seeing the king again felt like he was preparing to be devoured by a gigantic demon.

"We have to open up, Noct. What do you think will happen if they think the three of us disappeared together?"

Gladio's voice was dry and dissatisfied. They had finally managed to find each other for a conversation and it already seemed as if the next catastrophe was on their way. All three of them sensed that it couldn't mean anything good when Regis asked for Noctis.

Noctis felt himself struggling with the panic and tears welling up in his eyes again before he was suddenly pulled into an embrace.

It was Ignis who put his arms around Noctis before pulling him against himself. At first the prince was completely taken by surprise by the gesture, but then his emotions overwhelmed him and he threw his arms around Ignis.

Noctis finally got the hug which he needed so desperately.

The prince nestled his face against Ignis’ chest and let the tears soak into the fabric of his shirt, while he felt the good feelings leave him again. For a moment he had almost felt safe. He had learned that he could talk to Ignis and Gladio about his wishes and his soul had felt happy for a moment. He finally could share his and Prompto's story with someone he cared about. Gladio and Ignis had been shocked to learn what the truth was, but they hadn't judged him. They understood his desire for freedom.

For a moment it had felt like everything was going to end well.

But that moment was over.

_ What if the king was really cruel enough to take those two away from me _ ? Noctis could imagine it. He could imagine Regis tormenting him with all the cruelty he could think of. Just as he had done all his life. The king would take everything from him until Noctis had no strength left to desire more than the dull life he had had before.

Gladio opened the door and spoke a few words with his father. Noctis had no idea what Clarus thought of the sight in front of him. Could Clarus even see Noctis suffering? Or could he only understand Regis’ point of view? Did Clarus even care?

"Your Highness, the King is waiting."

Noctis winced and clung to Ignis even more.  _ I’m afraid! I can’t handle it anymore!  _ It was his adviser himself who slowly released the hug. Ignis gave Noctis an encouraging smile before taking his hands and giving them a quick squeeze. Ignis could feel how sweaty and cold Noctis’ hands were.

"Gladio and I are waiting for you to come back, Noctis. After all, we were still in the middle of a conversation. You still have to tell us the end of the story."

Noctis knew that Ignis spoke his words with good intent, but the bad feeling that everything would come to a bad end now only spread in Noctis. His story wouldn’t end well, right? Because the more days passed, the more Noctis became certain that he would never see his Prompto again.

Still, the prince tried to be brave and just nodded. Then he rose from the ground and swallowed to fight back the tears. He didn't want to allow the king to see how badly he had broken him. 

Regis had really done it. He had broken him, hadn’t he? Without Prompto, Noctis had no more reason to desire anything else in his life. However, Noctis did not want to grant the king this triumph. Regis shouldn't see that he'd succeeded.

Noctis walked towards Clarus in silence, who spoke a few more words to Gladio and then went ahead. The prince briefly looked at his Shield, who briefly put a hand on his shoulders to encourage him. The two would really be waiting for his return.

_ After all, I am not alone. _

A brief thought flickered in Noctis after seeing Clarus and Gladio talking to each other. Had Gladio had an argument with his father at home? Had Clarus let Gladio feel the king's anger? Gladio was very conscientious. If his own father accused him of neglecting his duty, Noctis could understand his anger.

Noctis knew that the next time he was alone he would feel very guilty, but right now the fear was too great. The legs of the prince trembled as he hugged himself.

What would he give for Prompto to say a funny line now. Something about the fact that it was normal to lose many lives in the final boss battle, or that a true gamer never played in easy mode.  _ I miss my sunshine _ .

Noctis longed so much to see Prompto again. Or, by the gods, just swaptext messages with him. Just be together again. At this moment of fear, just a cute emoticon would be enough to make Noctis feel better.

"What does... Regis wants from me?"

Noctis couldn't bring himself to call the king his father. It was as if Regis had lost any right of Noctis addressing him as a father. A true father would not inflict such pain on his child.

The prince's voice was trembling and he hoped Clarus would give him just a little hint. Anything to help Noctis prepare for what would happen now.

Clarus looked over his shoulder and gave the prince a quick look. Noctis couldn't read the expression on his face.

"It would be better if His Majesty discussed the matter with you personally."

The voice of his father's Shield was calm and even sounded a little sympathetic, but Noctis could only turn his face away when he no longer wanted to meet his gaze.

_ What did I expect? Clarus had been loyal to Regis for what feels like an eternity. Of course, he isn’t going to start betraying him for me of all people. The prince who only caused problems because he didn't accept his fate of loneliness.  _

Noctis hated his life.

"It can't get any worse."

Noctis mumbled his words with a mixture of contempt and sadness, but if Clarus understood him he didn’t say anything. He just went straight forward again and Noctis followed. Their footsteps could be heard through the hallways.

The sun was now high in the sky and Noctis looked longingly into the bright light that shone through the many windows.  _ Only be truly free once in a lifetime. What a wonderful dream. _ The closer they got to the king's office, the more Noctis had to fight the urge to flee. He just wanted to run away. Run and run until his legs couldn't run anymore. Just towards the light of the bright sun.

When they finally got to the office, Noctis took a deep breath through his nose. He wouldn't cry. No matter what happened, he wouldn't cry. He resolved to do that with all his might. He could cry later when he curled up in his bed and closed the curtains. When he was alone in the dark and could dream of living with his boyfriend.

Clarus knocked on the door and when Regis invited them in, Noctis felt sheer hatred rise from the king's voice alone. The man who had to ruin his life no matter how many times Noctis tried to develop a relationship with him.

When the prince looked around the office, the beautiful childhood memories no longer came to him. He could only think of their last conversation. Of the last conversation in which the king had destroyed all his hopes.

Noctis entered the office and stared at Regis with contempt. The prince knew that his face must be red and swollen from all the crying, but he didn't care. Now that the cause of his pain was again in front of him, the anger took over in Noctis.

It angered the prince that Regis sat calmly in his desk chair, as if he had invited him for a cozy chat. They both knew this couldn't end well.  _ So why did he pretend they'd agreed to meet up for a friendly chat? _

Noctis felt the anger overtake his fear.

“Noctis, please take a seat my son."

_ Pff, how friendly Regis's voice sounds! As if he wants to mock me! _

"No, I don't want to stay closer to you than necessary."

Noctis hissed out his words and struggled to keep from shaking.  _ Show no weakness _ . Noctis wanted to hurt the king with his words. He wanted to hurt him too. No matter how little power he had over Regis, Noctis wanted to use it against him.

Regis then looked at the prince for a long time and Noctis noticed how his expression irritated him more and more. The king's facial expressions were no longer the mask of despair and fear, but seemed calmer and more open-minded than ever before.

Suspiciously, Noctis decided that he had to be imagining it.

The king nodded slowly as if he had not expected anything else. However, he didn't seem like he wanted to impose his will on Noctis as he usually did.  _ That was strange. What was going on with his father? _

“Noctis. I've been thinking about a lot of things these past days and I would love to get to know this boy. Prompto was his name, right? Your boyfriend? I..."

Oh, the prince saw exactly that the king hadn't finished speaking, but when his father dared to put Prompto's name in his mouth after all this, Noctis completely snapped.

“Yeah sure! Like I'm stupid enough to tell you more about him! What for? So that you throw him out of Insomnia with his whole family? I will not let you do anything to him!"

Noctis' voice trembled with disgust at the thought as he looked at his father. The worst part was that he really trusted his father to do such a terrible thing.

Regis gave him another long look, his expression showing a strangely concerned expression before slowly shaking his head.

“I have made a mistake. In fact, I believe that I made a very big mistake and I want to make up for it, Noctis."

With these words, the king opened the desk drawer and took out Noctis’ smartphone. 

Well, Noctis hadn't expected that. Almost confused, he looked at the small device before Regis placed it on the desk in Noctis' direction.

"I mean that I would like to get to know your boyfriend. In person. I want you to introduce him to me."

As he spoke his words, the prince still expected the trap to snap shut at any moment. He looked at the king suspiciously.  _ What was that supposed to mean now? What reason could Regis have for the sudden change of heart? _

Regis hesitated a little.

"...but only if you want to."

_ Okay, what was happening here? That was a joke, wasn't it? _

"Are you fucking kidding me?

Noctis’ words slipped out before he could think about them and Clarus, who had previously stood in silence by the door, said only curtly:

"Language, Your Highness."

The prince ignored it. He released his cramped standing posture and looked at his father full of unbelief before actually turning around and looking at Clarus just as confused. Clarus looked at him just as neutrally as on the way to the office. When Noctis looked back at Regis, he actually thought he saw something like genuine repentance in the king's eyes.

“Noctis, listen to me. I know you don't consider me the best father, but we believe we may have made a mistake with the prophecy...”


	11. Chapter 11

The room was dark and silent. A single bare lightbulb lit the unfamiliar room. In it’s faint glow an old wooden stool could be seen and with the blow of some chilling air a noose swung from out of the darkness into the ring of light. 

The wooden beam to which the rope was tied creaked softly. A faint weeping could be heard in the dark room and the air suddenly felt heavy and oppressive.

A moment later, a person came into the scene. It was Noctis, who stepped onto the stool with a blank, expressionless face. Not a single emotion played in the dark blue eyes that had been full of life in his childhood. Noctis had been such a great kid. He had been so strong even after his mother had died so early, and he had been so brave, although the demon attack might have damaged his magical powers forever.

But today Noctis’ eyes were as expressionless as death itself. His face was pale and sunken and his eyes were red with tears that did not want to come.

Far too slow, Noctis put the noose around his neck. His hands were perfectly still as he pulled the rope tight.

When the rope was perfectly seated, his hands lowered again and Noctis looked at him.

“Father, I'll die either way. In the end, the prophecy will kill me anyway and from the short life that I have, you have taken everything that makes me happy. I can't stand waiting to die anymore. I can't stand life in prison anymore. I'll finish it myself.”

The words his son spoke were just as emotionless as the eyes that were staring at Regis. In the next moment Noctis kicked the stool aside, before Regis could even open his mouth. The king was doomed to watch as his son fell, and just a second later a terrible crack resonated in the empty room. 

A moment later, Noctis’ motionless body dangled back and forth in the light of the light bulb, the creaking of the wooden beam was the only sound that could be heard.

Regis gasped like a drowning man as he sat upright in the bed a second later. His sleeping clothes were stuck to his damp body and his heart was beating so fast that he felt like he was almost about to pass out.

This nightmare had been new.

A tremor of horror shook Regis's entire body as he buried his face in his hands and struggled within himself. It was still pitch dark and no sound could be heard. It had to be the middle of the night.

Regis had cruel nightmares since the day that the merciless prophecy about his son was proclaimed. Ever since, he over and over again dreamed of the same recurring scenarios in which Noctis died the same gruesome deaths again and again. His son kept dying right in front of his eyes, and not once had Regis been able prevent it.

However, this dream was new. Noctis had never before committed suicide in any of his nightmares.

In the end, it didn’t change anything. Regis took his hands off his sweaty face and looked down at the bedspread with both despair and determination. This nightmare only solidified his previous resolve. He wouldn't allow it. The gods had already taken his wife from him, he would not let them take his son from him too. Regis would prevent it, no matter the cost. He would accept Noctis’ hatred as long as it meant that he was still alive. Regis would sacrifice both himself and the relationship with his son. He would not allow another death.

Not being able to stop thinking about the sight of the lifeless body of his only son, Regis couldn't get any more sleep that night. He lay awake in bed and heard the voice of the former oracle in his head as she uttered the prophecy about his beloved child.

_ The day has come when the King of Light is born. His life is destined to liberate the world from the eternal darkness. After he has fulfilled his duty, the bloodline of Lucis Caelum will end with his death. _

Of course, she had only uttered the words the gods had told her. Regis knew that something in him had died back then. His son, who needed him and his attention had been the only thing in his life that had helped him to get over the gruesome death of his wife; and then the gods had the nerve to want to take Noctis away from him too.

A heavy sigh escaped Regis as he got out of bed after long, sleepless hours, as soon he saw the first rays of sunshine through his windows. He put on his coat before going to stand on the balcony. The cold air brushed over his sweaty body and made him shiver, but Regis didn’t care. He tried to organize his thoughts.

He had understood very well what he had done to Noctis from his son’s point of view. His son felt betrayed by him. After all, Noctis had only fallen in love for the first time, as it was healthy and right for a young man his age. Still, Regis knew he couldn't let it happen and that instead, he had to be the bad guy in this story. Simply because he knew that every time Noctis left the palace his life was a thousand times more in danger than under the protection of the guards.

Regis had been ruling over his son like this for the past eighteen years and he still believed his decisions to be right; but then why did Noctis' painful words suddenly haunt him so much? 

It was clear that Noctis hated him. In the end, Regis had succeeded in making his own son despise him. No matter how much the king convinced himself that his behavior was right, the look of pure hatred in his son’s face had hit him very hard.

_ What if I lost Noctis for good? Not his life, but the last bit of a relationship we had? _

Noctis might think Regis didn't see his suffering and unhappiness, but it wasn't true. Every morning the first question he asked Clarus was about Noctis' wellbeing and it was the last thing he thought about before going to bed.

He and Noctis no longer had the deep father-son-relationship from Noctis’ early childhood days and that was solely Regis's own fault. In the beginning it hadn’t even been a conscious decision to act that way, but after the prophecy was pronounced, Regis had distanced himself further and further from Noctis. By the time he realized why he was doing it, it had already been too late to do anything about it. Regis had subconsciously moved away from Noctis so that in the end he could come to terms with his untimely death.

It had probably been purely self-defense so that he himself would survive another death in the family. From there Regis could only move forward. He had been observing Noctis from afar and thought that he knew his son.  _ But I didn't really know him, right _ ? How could he, if the conversation four days ago, had been the first honest conversation they'd had in years. After years of silences between them, Noctis had tried to open up to him and yet Regis didn't regret his harsh answer that had silenced his son for probably the rest of their lives. After all, Regis had accepted Noctis’ eternal silence a long time ago as the price for his well being. No, instead Regis was still absolutely shocked by how reckless Noctis obviously could be.

He was nearly nineteen years old and still hadn't understood that Regis was doing all this for his own protection. After all, the prophecy hung over them like a shroud.

Nevertheless, this new dream really had shaken Regis to the core. Usually, Regis would’ve been sure that Noctis would never be able to kill himself. But on the other hand, a few days ago he wouldn't have thought Noctis to be capable of making the outright suicidal decision to sneak out of the palace at night and endanger his life just to be with a boy, either.

"Your Majesty, please come in. You will get sick if you continue to stand in the cold wind."

Clarus' voice sounded as worried as it always was when his Shield, and ultimately his best friend for many years, saw him lost in his worries. Clarus knew him well enough to know what was on Regis' mind.

"Your dreams will not get better if you weaken your body further, Your Majesty."

Regis inhaled the fresh air through his nose but didn't move. He stared at Insomnia spreading out beneath him. The capital that he had led successfully for years.

"Clarus, at least _ you _ understand why I have to act like this, don't you?"

Regis’ voice was weak and flat. He would never let himself be as vulnerable in front of anyone as he would before Clarus. His Shield did not answer at first, but stood by his side and they both looked down over the city.

“I understand your feelings, your highness."

Which, in Clarus’ words, meant he didn't agree with him. Regis’ shoulders grew tense. Clarus' relationship with his own son was not very intimate either, but it was very clearly defined to both of them. Gladio and Clarus could talk about problems and communicate with each other. Regis had to admit that at times he'd felt envious that Clarus had done what he hadn't. Despite all the difficulties he hadn’t lost the relationship with his son.

"Then tell me, my Shield, what would you do in my place?"

Regis spoke his words with a sigh and felt his knee start to hurt in the cold. He was getting old so quickly and the worries didn't really help his ailing health. If he died, who would watch out for Noctis?

Clarus thought about it for a while. Their friendship was well beyond the point that his Shield would tell him that he was not entitled to answer that question.

“Hm, I think it is time to look for a new approach, Regis. Restricting Noctis within the walls of the palace no longer seems to work."

Despite their friendship, Regis couldn't help but grunt disparagingly when he heard Clarus answer. It wasn't the first time his Shield suggested that he’d watch over Noctis less protectively.

"Please, I am asking for realistic suggestions."

Regis wanted to sound sarcastic, maybe angry, but in the end his voice just sounded exhausted. The cruel idea that his nightmare could be a possible future still haunted him. Clarus turned his head to face him and Regis raised an eyebrow when Clarus smiled weakly.

"I actually have a suggestion, but you certainly won't like it, Reggy."

_ Oh? That sounded suspicious.  _ Because, if Clarus put it that way, Regis simply knew he would loathe the suggestion. Nevertheless, the king looked at his Shield invitingly, and Clarus cleared his throat.

“We know another person about whom a prophecy was spoken that is linked to their death and who is still alive. I know you refuse to talk to him, but maybe it is time to have a conversation at least about  _ this _ topic?"

It only took Regis a second before his features stiffened and scorn bled into his eyes.

"Ardyn."

He pronounced the name as if he had to choke down poison, whereupon Clarus only nodded slowly. Oh, his relationship with Ardyn had been bad from Regis' earliest childhood, and if Regis had the power to do so, he would have had the immortal king banished from the palace long ago.

When Regis had beena young boy himself, he had seen an argument between Ardyn and his own father, King Mors. He had never learned of the subject of their argument and hadn't understood what was going on, but when Ardyn had used illusions of Mor's deceased wife to make his point clear, he had traumatized him back then, who at the time was still grieving about his mother.

Ardyn had never apologized to Mors, but he had tried apologizing to Regis a few times. Obviously, Ardyn had been noticing far too late that they had spectators. Even after Ardyn's apologies, however, Regis had never forgiven him. He had seen the pain these illusions had triggered in his father and he had to deal with his own trauma. No, for him Ardyn was a monster who had lost its humanity in the course of time. Two millennia ago he might have been a savior and a hero, saving the world from the dark, but today, in Regis's eyes, this savior was long gone. Ardyn was just a demon now.

After that traumatizing experience Ardyn left for a few decades. Regis had later learned that Ardyn had been living in Niflheim for this time, even if he had never found out what exactly he was doing there. In the end, Regis hadn't really cared. He had been happy that Ardyn had disappeared from the palace and had been all the more horrified when the immortal king had to return after Noctis was born. Ardyn had even insolently said that he wanted to be there when the next generation of Lucis was growing up. Regis threatened Ardyn, demanding that he stay away from Noctis, but Regis hadn't been able to get him to leave.

In the end, Ardyn had stayed and Regis had done his best so that he himself and Noctis had as little contact with the immortal king as possible.  _ Ha, but of course this monster had managed in the end to endanger Noctis life by ‘helping’ him _ .

Regis despised Ardyn and in their conversation a few days ago the king had made one thing very clear: If Ardyn interfered further, Regis would do everything to ensure that Ardyn would disappear forever, even if he couldn't die. Even if that would mean that he would have to imprison this immortal monstrosity forever.

At his sinister threat, Ardyn only touched his hat and grinned wickedly.

"We'll talk about it again in the future, dear Regis, but until the time is right I'll grant your pitiful request."

While Regis’ face darkened in the rising sun on the balcony he realized that Ardyn had maybe expected the situation to end like this. That they would need his help. Or maybe Ardyn always assumed he was still needed, even if he wasn't. Regis felt sheer dislike of Clarus' suggestion, but his Shield put a hand on his shoulder and spoke in a calm voice:

"Reggy, if I may put it that way, I am very worried about the prince. When I asked my son if he had spoken to Noctis, Gladiolus reacted very dismissively. Gladiolus said that he didn't want to talk to Noctis right now. Who, in his words, would just cry the whole time."

The king found himself tensing at those words. Noctis wasn't so weak to cry this easily under normal circumstances. The tears he'd seen in the office were the first Regis had seen in his eyes since Noctis was a child. The prince was often angry and behaved like an uncontrolled teenager, but he didn’t cry easily. Regis was silent for a while and Clarus hesitated before saying quietly:

“I don't want to put too much pressure on you, but think about it again. We all lost people we love. Do you really want to force your son to lose a loved one without exhausting all alternatives first?"

Clarus was right. Unfortunately, that didn't make the idea of relying on Ardyn any less disgusting. The king took a deep breath and then briefly closed his eyes. A conversation. He would just talk to Ardyn, and if it didn't work out, he'd at least tried it. When Regis opened his eyes again he had made up his mind. For his son he would associate even with this monster.

"It can't do too much harm to try at least one conversation. I'll get dressed and have some breakfast. Please find Ardyn and then bring him to me, Clarus."

When Regis spoke his words, there was a slight but approving smile on Clarus' lips.

"Very well, Your Majesty ."

~

Of course, Ardyn hadn't even been able to wait for him to finish eating. Before Regis had taken the first bite in the empty dining room and had thought about how to approach this conversation, Ardyn had come into the room.

He had spread out his arms when he entered, so that he looked like an oversized bird in his ridiculous clothes. A smug grin tugged on his face, which annoyed Regis from the first second.

“Ah, Regis! Oh, how sad it must be for you that nobody wants to keep you company. Not even at breakfast. That speaks for your personality. No wonder you called dear Ardyn to keep you company."

At those smug, amused words, Regis squeezed the knife very hard in his hand. His knuckles were already sticking out white, while his expression turned hard as stone.  _ What a joy it would be to throw that knife at him. But no, unlike Ardyn, I’ll show that I’m able to control myself. _

Without hesitating, Ardyn sat down in a chair next to Regis and the king said with repressed sarcasm:

"Feel free, please take a seat."

At that Ardyn laughed his stupid laugh and pulled off his hat, which he placed on the table next to him. Clarus cleared his throat at the far end of the room and seemed to ask without a word whether he'd better stay or leave. Regis thought about it for a moment before nodding in Clarus’ direction, indicating that he could wait outside the door. In this way he would be able to hear if Regis called his name.

The sky outside was cloudy and the dim light emphasized Ardyn's features. As he did so, Regis thought again how illegible the immortal's expression was. Ardyn's eyes sparkled with malevolent amusement and his lips were drawn into a grin. As if he were only feeding on other people's suffering. But there had to be something good about this person that made Noctis turn to him, right?

Clarus went outside and Regis was alone with Ardyn. The cursed king leaned back comfortably in the chair and looked at Regis invitingly. His whole posture had a provocative effect on Regis and as a precaution the king put the knife out of his hands.

Regis took a deep breath. Ardyn has been a trigger point for him since he could remember. But that shouldn't matter today. For Noctis only, Regis took the effort to sit at a table with Ardyn as if they had a normal relationship with one another.

The king folded his hands, looked at Ardyn and tried to keep a calm tone. However, the king had to admit that the aversion in his voice could hardly be ignored.

"I want you to take responsibility here and now for consciously endangering Noctis’ life."

Regis narrowed his eyes and looked at Ardyn with a look that seemed to radiate 'King'. The immortal king, however, raised both eyebrows at his invitation and only grinned wider.

"Oh, how interesting little Reggy! Are  _ you _ also taking responsibility then for torturing your poor boy worse than any demon could ever do?"

Ardyn spoke his words maliciously and Regis gritted his teeth. He was a monster. Of course, this conversation wasn't going to be easy. Still, Regis couldn't prevent those words from hurting his soul a little. How dare someone like  _ Ardyn _ even make such accusations!

"You…!"

But before he could yell at him, Ardyn raised his hands defensively and then said in a sweet voice:

"No, no, I understand. After you threatened to take me into captivity as well, this seems to be an expression of your affection for others."

Ardyn laughed at his own inappropriate joke and Regis bit his lip in anger.  _ Stay calm. You will not let this person upset you.  _ The king took a deep breath and swallowed his hatred before he could control himself enough to continue speaking.

“I'm going to ask you a question here and now, Ardyn. And if you feel the slightest affection towards my son, you will answer this question honestly! "

Regis said his request in a firm voice and Ardyn stopped laughing. Instead, he looked at him with morbid glee.

"Well, then let's hear your exciting question!"

His voice was teasing, but Regis didn't let that bother him. No, now he would be asking the question that had preoccupied him for as long as he could remember:

"Ardyn, why are you still alive?"

Ardyn raised both eyebrows at his direct question. Even the immortal king didn't seem to have expected that. Ardyn looked at him in amazement for a moment before answering honey-sweetly:

"Because I'm an asset to this world, of course. But I'm afraid you already knew that. However, I don't understand what this question is supposed to have to do with dear Noctis. Should I take responsibility by showing you a way to kill poor me?”

Ardyn sounded mocking as always, but at the same time he didn't seem to understand what Regis really intended with his question. Something that seemed to upset Ardyn a bit, who usually believed he knew everything. Although Ardyn wore the same grin, his golden eyes looked at Regis with caution. The king felt a certain satisfaction that he had robbed the immortal king of the feeling of superiority.

Regis cleared his throat briefly before looking at Ardyn with the professional attitude of a king. He would clarify his question.

“I want to know how you managed to survive your prophecy. Except for Noctis, you are the only person about whom a prophecy was spoken about your death. But you are anything but dead. What trick did you use to deceive the gods?"

When Regis spoke the last sentence, Ardyn gasped with such indignation that Regis wondered for a moment if this was the first honest reaction he had ever seen from Ardyn. Well, that was the only option left, wasn't it? This monster before him had betrayed the will of the gods and received demonic immortality for it. No one could tell Regis otherwise.

The immortal king looked up again and an emotion played in the golden eyes that intimidated Regis against his will. He often argued with Ardyn and made sure that no one at the palace trusted him. Still, the king hadn't forgotten that Ardyn could be very dangerous if he wanted to be.

"How did you get the idea that I outsmarted the gods?"

Ardyn had lost his grin. He looked him in the eye with a dangerous twinkle and Regis stiffened. As much as he appreciated having apparently found a place where Ardyn was sensitive, he wanted to have a conversation with him and not argue with him. At least not right now.

“It was the will of the gods that you die for them. Yet you are sitting here. What else should I think? "

At his clear, direct answer, Ardyn grinned again. But his grin, like the look in his eyes, was dangerous.

“Oh Reggy, are you saying you wish for your son to have the same fate as I have? I do not recommend and will not help you do this to Noctis. On the contrary, I will prevent you from doing such cruelty to Noctis."

_ Huh? _

At Ardyn's accusation, Regis raised both eyebrows and looked at the immortal king as if he had gone mad. As if he wanted to turn his own son into a monster!

“Ardyn, pull yourself together! This is an insane idea. No, my train of thought was another. If you are able to avoid your prophecy, there may be a way for Noctis to escape his.”

There was a touch of surprise on Ardyn's features. Apparently he hadn't followed this line of thought himself. After all, Noctis’ fate seemed clear. Nevertheless, the immortal King looked at Regis one more time and only loosened his threatening demeanor when he seemed to decide that Regis was telling the truth. This was the moment when Regis was amazed to see that Ardyn really cared about Noctis. The king had thought that Ardyn had put the prince's life at risk because he wanted to torment both of them. But what if good intentions were hidden in that corrupt heart?

_ That is an absurd thought. _

"I was hoping that we could think together about whether there was another way to save Noctis."

Regis hadn't forgotten his dislike for Ardyn and his voice was accordingly subdued. Still, he tried to make one thing clear to Ardyn. It wasn't about both of them. It was all about Noctis.

Ardyn thought about it for a moment before looking up at Regis again. The mocking grin and the dangerous look were gone. Ardyn looked at Regis more seriously than ever.

"Well, I'll tell you what really happened back then. Maybe you actually found the right approach."

Ardyn cleared his throat and leaned back in the chair a little before speaking in a misaligned tone that indicated he was quoting someone else:

"The first king heralds the era of the Lucis Caelums. He will be the first of the age of the magical bloodline and is destined to find the end of his fate in the fight against darkness."

Regis nodded slowly. He knew the prophecy that was spoken about Ardyn by the first oracle over two thousand years ago. It was also clear that the king's death was predicted in this one. Ardyn was chosen to die in the fight against the darkness and yet he sat here in front of him. An immortal monster that long ago lost its sense of morality and justice.

Regis waited for Ardyn to continue, but Ardyn was silent. He looked away from Regis and looked at one of the large windows at the far end of the room. He seemed to get lost in ancient thoughts.

"I know your prophecy Ardyn. Hence the question of how you escaped your fate."

Regis tried not to make his voice sound impatient. After all, Ardyn was unpredictable. He could decide any moment that he might rather go and stop helping Regis.

Another moment passed, before Ardyn seemed to recover. He turned his head back to Regis and a bitter grin spread across the lips of the immortal king.

“Regis, I can say many things about myself and my greatness, but I can't brag that I escaped my prophecy. Let the words go through your head again. I fulfilled my prophecy. I did not cheat the gods; they cheated me. They made me believe something different with their words than what would really happen."

A deep bitterness followed Ardyn's words and Regis knew that Ardyn wasn't lying to him. Not this time. Whether it was really true or not, the immortal king truly felt betrayed.

Nevertheless, Regis could only be critical of this statement. The gods were all powerful. They had no reason to betray a human. Still, Regis began to wonder what Ardyn might mean by that.

The beginning of the prophecy had definitely fulfilled it. Ardyn had been the first king and the first of the royal bloodline, even if he had no children of his own, he was older than his brother and therefore the first. The end of the prophecy, however, was clear. Ardyn was supposed to die fighting the dark.

“I'm afraid I don't understand what exactly you mean by that.”

Regis spoke his words calmly, struggling with the various emotions within himself. Against his will, Regis had hoped that this conversation would give him the clarity he needed. However, Ardyn's words opened up as little to him as ever. The immortal king just nodded before saying with a sigh:

"It also took me a while to understand what really happened."

Ardyn hesitated a moment before grinning again. This time it was a sad grin and Regis felt more and more confused by how honest Ardyn was towards him today. His whole life he had only shown hatred for the immortal king, yet the latter seemed willing to reveal himself to him for Noctis. Regis wasn't ready to blindly trust Ardyn, however. He would be critical of everything he said to him.

“Well, let me tell you how I understood the prophecy about myself as a young man. Probably as the general public understood it too. I understood that I would be the first king and that I would have children with my dear wife, so that the Lucis Caelum bloodline would be preserved. My death, at some uncertain time, I would find him in the fight against the darkness. A fate that was worthy of a king and I was prepared for it."

Regis listened and thought he understood the old pain in Ardyn's words. Although the cursed king was celebrated as the Savior to this day, he had nevertheless prepared for a different life than he had finally received. Is that what Ardyn meant? Did he feel cheated because he wasn't given the happiness of his own children? Something Regis could understand despite his dislike of Ardyn. Without Noctis, something crucial would be missing in his life.

“Now let me tell you what really happened in the far past. The real story about which the history books are silent. I was the king, but my own brother has permanently undermined my power. Even though I was destined to be king, it was an ongoing struggle to keep this role. He didn't care what the prophecy said. Then my wife and I were not blessed with happiness. We couldn't have children, even though we wished we could. And well, the fight against the dark..."

Regis thought he heard contempt in Ardyn's words. Disdain for what had happened in the past and anger. Ardyn shook his head as he interrupted himself. Regis tried to keep his own expression neutral while his mind raced.

“I fought the darkness and my fate ended in that fight too. Just like prophecy foretold. Only the end of my fate was not death, as we all believed, but immortality in the dark.”

For a moment Ardyn's words lingered in the room while the immortal king put his hat back on his head with a sigh and looked at Regis illegibly. However, Regis thought less about Ardyn's fate than about what this might mean for his son.

Ardyn was actually telling him that no one could escape the prophecy, but that there was more than one interpretation. For a moment Regis felt sheer shock, even if he tried not to show that moment of weakness in front of Ardyn.

Was it possible that he had been wrong all along about Noctis’ prophecy?

An ice-cold shiver ran over Regis and he tried with all his might to keep his voice calm when he looked at the immortal king and asked:

"... what do you think this could mean for Noctis?"

A slight grin lay on Ardyn's lips, which Regis couldn't understand before the immortal king replied with an sweet bitterness in his voice:

"That none of us know what game the gods are playing with us just to entertain themselves."

The king swallowed and felt the dryness of his throat. The possibility of having been mistaken about the prophecy all along was terrible. He had oriented their entire lives to prevent the prophecy from coming true in the way he understood it. What if it was to be understood completely differently...?

Regis felt a feeling of dizziness and weakness overwhelm him. A feeling he didn't want to show in front of Ardyn. He swallowed one more time before turning to Ardyn and saying in a slightly trembling voice:

"Thank you for your honesty, Ardyn. This was more than I expected from you. Still, I would ask you to leave now. I have to think carefully."

Ardyn sighed softly and then rose from the chair.

"I'll think about it too. You can call for me if you want to talk to me about it again."

The immortal king spoke his words calmly and yet Regis did not answer. He was too upset. He had never even considered the possibility that he was wrong in interpreting the prophecy. It seemed so clear. Probably brainstorming with another person would help, but as soon as Regis thought about it, he knew he couldn't do it. He had to sort out the possibility that he had ruined their entire lives first. Could he really have been such a fool that he ruined his relationship with Noctis for nothing?

Without further ado, Ardyn left the room, whereupon Clarus re-entered the room. As soon as he was alone with his shield, the king lost all strength. He slumped in the chair and felt the pain creep over him.  _ Yes, what if I was wrong all along? _

"Regis, is everything alright?"

Clarus' voice was dripping with concern and he put a hand on Regis's shoulder. A sign that he was there for him.

"I can't talk about it right now, Clarus."

The king's voice was trembling so much now that he knew it was causing Clarus to worry even more. Regis felt incredibly old at this moment and his body felt heavy. The thought of getting up from that chair alone seemed unbearable to him at this moment. Oh how much Regis cursed the gods, who had to speak this cruel prophecy about his poor son. 

What other interpretation could there be? The only logical explanation Regis had from that first day was that the same darkness Ardyn had fought back then, would flare up again and would rob Noctis of his life before he could continue the Lucis Caelum bloodline. How else should he understand those words?

A heavy sigh escaped Regis’ throat as he rubbed his temples and looked up at Clarus. Regis felt a deep exhaustion and fear and Clarus looked at him sympathetically.

"Thank you my friend for getting me to speak to Ardyn. It was helpful."

Clarus was silent. After Regis looked like he'd been beaten, the Shield himself was probably not as enthusiastic about the outcome, but the king knew that Ardyn’s words contained the solution to the problem.

Regis just sat there for a few long minutes before finishing breakfast without eating. He'd have to think about the topic for a while, but no matter how painful and terrifying those thoughts were, a king could never neglect his duty. He had to go on.

Regis followed his schedule, even when his mind was very absent. Again and again he thought of Ardyn's words and Noctis prophecy. He tried to understand where the possible flaw in his interpretation was.

Regis thought about it all day and couldn't sleep the next night. Again and again he balanced the thoughts around in his head. What did he miss? On what points did his thoughts make the same mistake as Ardyn's thoughts back then? What was the mistake? How could one understand those words in another way?

When Clarus found him the next morning, Regis had deep circles under his eyes. His whole body radiated exhaustion and suffering, but he still didn't stop thinking about it. He needed another, logical explanation. When Regis went to his office the next day, he mumbled the prophecy to himself like he did many times before:

“The day has come when the King of Light is born. His life is destined to liberate the world from the eternal darkness. After he has fulfilled his duty, the bloodline of Lucis Caelum will end with his death."

Clarus walked beside him in silence. At the beginning he had tried to respond to Regis mumbled words and tried to involve him in a conversation, but after the king had refused those attempts, Clarus covered himself in worried silence.

_ What if the two statements had nothing to do with each other? _

Regis stopped in the middle of the hallway and his mouth opened in sheer surprise, while Clarus stopped and looked back over his shoulder at Regis. Confused and extremely worried at the same time.

"...did something happen?"

Regis didn't answer him, because that train of thought spread out in his head and washed away all other thoughts.  _ What if the two events in the prophecy weren't interdependent? _

What if Noctis freed the world from darkness  _ and _ was the last of the Lucis Caelum bloodline?  _ And _ not  _ because _ . While the prophecy sounded like the two events were related, it didn't have to be. What if Noctis just wouldn’t have any children? They had never spoken about this subject. After all, it was a matter of course for a king that one day he would have children who would inherit the throne. Regis had assumed that the bloodline would be terminated by a timely death, but what if Noctis just couldn't father children? Such things could happen. That would also mean that the Lucis Caelum bloodline would end, wouldn't it? Or when...

"Clarus."

Regis spoke the name of the shield with the shock of a deep insight. Clarus came closer to him again and the worry shimmered in his eyes.

"Reggy?"

A thought blossomed in the king that sounded completely insane. Yeah, it was almost insanely absurd. But it was just as absurd that a man who had expected his death in battle had been alive for two thousand years.

"Clarus, what if our bloodline doesn't end because Noctis dies prematurely, but rather because he isn’t interested in women and will therefore not have any biological children?"

After Regis had said it aloud to his Shield, which had advised him on major political decisions for many decades, that line of thought struck the king as even more absurd. But was it really that far-fetched? Noctis was stubborn. He always was. If he didn't want to, no one would be able to force him to father any children.

When Regis looked back at his Shield, he looked at him as if he were worried about his mental state after days of lack of sleep. After all, Regis had been absolutely silent about what he was actually thinking about.

“Clarus please, I'm fine. I need your opinion. Do you think it possible I misunderstood the line of the prophecy about the end of the bloodline?”

Clarus took a deep breath and seemed to shake off his thoughts of worry before he seemed to seriously consider the question. Something Regis was very grateful for. It was very difficult to get involved in such a topic without warning and yet Clarus just wanted to support him.

“Theoretically, it is still possible for a homosexual man to have biological children under certain circumstances. Just as theoretically, there are many other reasons why a man could not have children. However, I now ask you to explain to me what has been going on in your head since yesterday. I’m worried about you, Regis."

So his Shield thought it was possible. He didn't think his train of thought was absurd. Regis slowly shook his head and wondered for a moment if this could really be the case. He felt mind-blown. Could the solution to the prophecy really be that simple?

Regis took a deep breath before walking slowly down the hallways, lowering his voice so only Clarus could hear him. He then reported what had happened to his Shield. He told of his conversation with Ardyn and the conclusions they had drawn from it. He told him about his thoughts and how he had come to that conclusion. Clarus listened in silence, but his face showed the sheer surprise he seemed to feel.

“Clarus, we assumed the whole time that the two issues are related and that Noctis would die fighting the dark before he can father children, but what if this is not the case? The word death isn’t mentioned in the prophecy. Accordingly, the battle against the dark could well be many years in the future; and the fact that the bloodline ended with Noctis’ death could mean that he simply has no biological descendants. What do you think?"

Regis whispered his words carefully, because he didn't want anyone to be able to overhear them. After he uttered his thoughts one more time, they didn't seem so absurd to Regis anymore. It even seemed like a logical alternative.

The king looked up at his friend of many years and saw a strange look in Clarus' eyes. A look that spoke of hope but also of deep fear. As if Clarus was dreading what Regis might do if it were true that he had completely ruined his relationship with his son without a reason.They walked side by side in silence for a few seconds before Clarus cleared his throat and said softly:

"Regis, I think this interpretation is within the realms of possibility."

The Shield's answer was non-binding as it always was, and yet Regis felt a strange feeling arise within himself. It felt like an incredibly heavy burden was loosening from his soul.  _ Maybe I don’t have to see the death of my son at all _ .

The king took a few more steps until he finally stopped in front of one of the large windows in the hallway. He looked outside and could see the busy life of Insomnia outside the palace. He saw all the people who went about their lives, laughing and arguing with one another and suddenly he couldn't go any further.

As he did so, Regis felt the worried gaze of his Shield on him again, but Clarus’ worries were wrong. The king did not suffer from having locked Noctis in the palace all these years for probably no reason. Every decision that Regis had made, every single one of them, no matter how much suffering it had brought Noctis or him, he had only made to protect his son's life. Both of them had suffered as a result, but it was necessary. Regis felt no remorse. He would do it again, because he would do anything to protect his son.

What the king felt at that moment when he couldn't move another step forward was deep, sincere relief. It was as if he himself had been freed from the heavy chains that had torn his soul into a deep ocean.

_ Maybe I had been wrong all along _ . A thought that had seemed cruel at first, but now brought relief. Because if he was really wrong, then he would still be able to see Noctis’ life.

Regis looked outside and when the sun shone on his face he smiled for the first time in many years with no pain or worry on his mind.

Noctis would be able to live, and maybe his son would allow him to be a part of his life again.

"Clarus, it will take me a while to organize my thoughts, but would you do me a favor and bring Noctis in a few hours? I think I should finally learn to discuss things like this with my son."

* * *

“Noctis, listen to me. I know you don't consider me the best father, but we believe we may have made a mistake with the prophecy...”

Regis’ voice was calm when Noctis finally sat down on the chair across from him. His son had lost control of his facial features and he looked at him so full of disbelief, as if he still suspected that Regis was just making a cruel joke. 

The king himself felt calmer than a few hours before. There was still the possibility that he was wrong again. Perhaps the prophecy was meant exactly as they had understood it so far. But Regis had decided one thing in the moment of relief: He wanted to have a relationship with his son again, because fate was out of their control anyway. To reach this goal, he had to do what was hardest to do first. He had to release Noctis.

The king explained the events of the last few days and watched the appearance of his son closely. When the prince sat in front of Regis five days ago and confessed that he was in love, his cheeks were red and his eyes were shiny and full of life. Now Noctis’ face looked pale and there were dark circles under his eyes. Regis shuddered as he realized how similar Noctis’ looked to his nightmare vision of him. The king could see exactly how red his son's eyes were from crying. For a moment Regis wondered if Noctis had even eaten or slept in the past few days.

After Regis had finished speaking, he prepared inwardly for the accusations that would now surely come. He expected Noctis' wrath and that he would raise his voice against him. This time he would even allow him to do so. Regis would let his son scold him for taking away the most important years of his life and he would listen to what a cruel father he was. 

However, Noctis’ reaction was completely different from what Regis had imagined.After the sheer disbelief slipped from the prince’s face, only one question escaped his lips:

"... does that mean I can go to Prompto? ... right now?"

Noctis’ voice sounded so skeptical and at the same time so full of hope that Regis could only smile in astonishment. Perhaps Noctis' anger would come later and would hit Regis' heart. But the prince's first thought was not about his anger, but about the love he longed for.

Still, Regis couldn't avoid hesitating for a moment. Of course, now there was no reason why Noctis should be locked in the palace any longer. He would have to allow him to go here and now. Regis felt the fear pile up like a monster. Like a cruel monster that wanted to slam its claws into him and force him to say that Noctis should stay anyway. But Regis fought that need down. If he wanted his son back, he had to overcome his deep fears here and now.

Regis briefly exchanged a look with Clarus before he looked back at his son and tried a smile, before he then said in a soft voice:

“I would be grateful if you would let Gladio and Ignis accompany you. But the answer to your question is yes, Clarus will now go straight to all the guards in the palace and give them the new instructions that they should not prevent you from going outside any longer."

Regis expected a lot from Noctis, and his son didn't meet any of those expectations. Noctis did not cheer and he did not scream. Instead he looked at Regis hesitantly and in constant silence, while his gaze looked almost as uncertain as if he was waiting for the king to strike him. Then the prince slowly reached out, took his smartphone, and got up again.

After that, Noctis looked at Regis for a few long seconds and opened his mouth as if to say something. Not a single word came out of the prince's lips and after a while he simply turned around and left the office. A moment later Regis heard how Noctis started to run. He stepped as fast down the hallway as if he were sprinting with all his might to a finish line.

The king very much hoped that Noctis would comply with his request and take Ignis and Gladio with him and he hoped that he would see his son soon again. But Regis wouldn't control him. The King himself would learn to trust Noctis.

Regis looked at the open door for a while before he spoke to Clarus without looking at him:

"Clarus, please go and inform the guards before anything else happens."

Regis didn't look at Clarus, but he heard the encouraging smile in his voice:

"This was the right decision. I'm on my way straight away."

That was all Clarus said before he left the room, leaving the king alone with his thoughts.

For a while Regis just listened to the sound of the clock ticking and the wind rustling the curtains through the tilted window. He didn't know whether his thoughts were the right one and he didn't know whether his decision had been wise, but one thing he knew now: This was the right way for Noctis. He had to allow his son to spread his wings and leave the cage in which they had built their nest. No matter how it was interpreted, the prophecy might one day come true and Regis couldn't prevent it,  _ but _ he had prevented his cruel nightmare from coming true.

And if he was particularly lucky, one day he would be able to re-establish his relationship with Noctis. That would be beautiful. 


	12. The End

A tremor went through Prompto's body as he looked at the palace. He swallowed so hard that it hurt his dry throat. 

_ I am here. I am really standing in front of the palace. But what I’m supposed to do now? I can hardly speak to a guard and ask if I, the boyfriend, could please speak to the Prince of Lucis. _

It had been five infinitely long days since he had last spoken to Noctis. Five infinitely long days before Noctis had written to him that he was now on the way to his father and Prompto had just given him a lot of thumbs up. Three days since Noctis stopped responding to his text messages and didn’t answer his calls.

Five days since Prompto hadn’t eaten nearly anything and could barely sleep, even if he felt like he could throw up any minute. But whenever he closed his eyes the fear started to make it difficult for him to breathe and whenever he wanted to eat something, the anxiety constricted his throat. Prompto needed his Noctis back.

It went wrong. The conversation that Noctis wanted to have with his father had gone wrong. That was the only explanation Prompto had.

The thought was terrible, and even worse was the thought that it was all his fault. That everything was his fault. If he never saw Noctis again, Prompto could only blame himself. After all, it was he himself who had urged Noctis to become an official couple. It was Prompto who was no longer satisfied with their secret, happy relationship. If Noctis was punished, it was Prompto's fault alone, and Prompto couldn't help but hate himself for the thought.

He could have cuddled with Noctis at night, they could have roamed through Insomnia together and maybe they would even have slept together again. But he had ruined everything with his selfish desires. Noctis had only dared to take this step because of him. He only did it because Noctis wanted to make him happy. As a great boyfriend did, granting his partner's wishes.

Prompto bit his lip so hard he felt blood in his mouth. No, he wouldn’t start crying. He hadn't shed a single tear, even if Prompto that the anxiety inside him nearly tore him apart. Because if he began to mourn his relationship with Noctis, if he started to cry about the loss, then he would allow the thought that it was over. And Prompto did not want to allow this thought under any circumstances! It wasn't over yet, it couldn't be over yet...

There was a beautiful green area in front of the palace. A park for strollers with a large statue of King Somnus in it. There were a lot of trees, shady places and seating. Prompto had sat down on one of the park benches where he could look directly at the palace and was trembling all over, although it wasn't that cold yet. The wind had gotten cooler the past few days, but that wasn't why he was shaking. 

Prompto was truly desperate. Just as Noctis couldn’t escape from the palace, Prompto could not get into it. No matter how much he wanted to see his prince again. The palace was well guarded and would always remain closed for him. Which made it clear to Prompto what he should have known from the start: He and Noctis belonged to two completely different worlds. He was just a simple citizen, just a guy like there were hundreds in this world. But Noctis was  _ a prince _ . He was unique and his life was utterly precious. No matter how much they loved each other, no matter how well they got along, they would probably never belong together. The thought made it difficult to breathe.

No matter what Prompto did, he couldn't think of anything else other than Noctis. Prompto was so worried about him. He had stopped going to college, he hadn't answered any text messages from others. He'd just stared at his smartphone and waited for Noctis to answer. Even now he was holding his smartphone in his hand and was almost begging it to vibrate. Just a quick note that everything was okay. That it wasn't all over yet. Prompto didn't want to believe that he had lost everything.

_ It will be the same forever, won't it? The same thing will always happen to me no matter how hard I try to prevent it. Everyone who is important to me will leave me until I’ll have no one left and can only mourn the memories. I will lose everyone. _

Prompto knew he had to do something. He knew he couldn't take it any longer. Crazy thoughts were playing in his head. He imagined breaking into the palace. He'd been watching the guards for hours now. They weren't that attentive at all. He just had to wait for the opportunity to arise. Or just pretend to be a delivery boy. Or a photographer? Prompto had his camera, he could just say that someone had hired him as a photographer. Then they would have to let him into the palace. Maybe then he could see Noctis. He could see if he was okay.

Prompto not only worried about himself, he was also very concerned about the well-being of his boyfriend. True horror scenarios had played out in his mind's eye, in which Noctis was locked in a high tower from which he was no longer allowed to leave. What if he was really locked in his room? What if Noctis was not allowed to move at all? What if Prompto had only made his situation worse? Prompto would never be able to forgive himself.

Noctis had been so afraid of his father. He had dreaded his reaction so much. But instead of trusting the feeling of his boyfriend, Prompto had urged him to reveal himself.

_ I am such an idiot. _

Maybe he should really speak to the guards? What bad could happen? In an emergency they would send him away. Or laugh at him. They couldn't arrest him for a stupid question, could they? Yes, nothing bad could happen. He should try.

Prompto tried to control the tremor of his body as he got up from the park bench and walked very slowly towards the guards. They intimidated him as they stood there with the black clothes that distinguished them as members of the royal ranks.

He just had to lie well.  _ Ha, I'm a terrible liar _ . Then he just had to play a role well.  _ I can do that. I just have to play the avid photographer who I usually am. Who was looking forward to his assignment.  _ But Prompto knew only too well that he couldn't even pretend to be happy today and he also had to look sick.  _ But I have to try something. If I just go home and wait for Noctis to answer, I am going to go insane! _

Without Noctis, Prompto had no one left. His parents were absent as always and in the end he just didn't have any other friends. The only friend he had in this world was Noctis. His beloved Noctis. Why didn't he just run off with Noctis? Of course their life would have been hard and difficult. After all, none of them had a professional qualification. But they would have been together and free. Just him and Noctis. How beautiful this thought sounded.

Prompto longed so much for a hug in this moment. He just wanted to feel the feeling of warmth and security again. He wanted to be loved again. Back to his love again. Without Noctis he was all alone.

Prompto stopped on the sidewalk and looked across the street, where the palace's many steps began. He hugged himself, still clutching the smartphone, as he watched the guards. There were two female guards who were laughing together. They suspected nothing bad. After all, they were in the middle of Insomnia. Only someone insane would try to do something forbidden here.  _ Or someone who was completely desperate. _

What if they saw through his lies and attacked him because of it? He still hadn't learned how to use Noctis’ magic properly. Prompto couldn't even defend himself. Or what if they arrested him? If he was in jail, it would be impossible to ever see Noctis again.

Prompto was scared. He felt a deep paralyzing fear. He just wanted to talk to Noctis for a moment. He just wanted to see that he was okay. Just touch him briefly again. He wanted to say sorry for all the trouble. He wanted to turn back the clock.

Now Prompto felt the tears gathering in his eyes as the guards seemed to notice him. After all, Prompto was staring directly at them. One guard tapped the other on the shoulder and they both looked over at Prompto before whispering softly to one another.

Prompto swallowed. He felt so bad. What if he told them the truth? Would they believe him? No, they would think he was mad. Maybe then he would end up in the madhouse. After all, everyone believed that Noctis hadn't left the palace in years. Then where should he have gotten himself a boyfriend?

_ But I want so badly to get back to Noctis... I want to apologize, I want to hug him, I want to kiss him... _

A sob came from Prompto's throat and could no longer hold back the tears that finally broke out of him after days. His last desperate hope had been to get here. He just wanted back the only person who had made him feel loved. He wanted so much to know what had happened. 

Hot tears ran down Prompto's cheeks and when one of the guards slowly crossed the street and walked towards him, Prompto turned and left. He didn't run, that would be noticeable, but he walked away with quick steps.

_ I can't do it. I can't do it, it's just crazy. _

Still, Prompto felt like something broke in him at that moment. At that moment when he finally cried in pain and went back home with downcast eyes. Only now did he understand how hopeless it was. There was nothing he could do. Even Noctis couldn't do anything. Their fate was in other hands.

Prompto cried all the way home. He couldn't stop doing it once he'd started it. All the feelings, fears, hopes and emotions burst over him and made his weakened body tremble. For the last few days he had been able to cling to the thought that out of sheer desperation, he could certainly find a way into the palace. Back into Noctis’ warm arms. But Prompto was now more than aware that this was not an option. His attempt would have failed and he would have endangered himself and possibly even Noctis even more.

When Prompto got home, an empty, untidy house awaited him. No smiling face greeted him, no loving person was happy to see him. Nobody cared if he even existed or not.

Prompto closed the front door and just slumped to the floor. He had no more strength. Leaning against the front door, Prompto pulled his legs up against his body and formed himself into a small ball.  _ If I cry long enough, I may fall asleep from exhaustion. ... what a sad thought. _

Prompto sniffed and looked at his smartphone. He stared at it as if trying to make it ring with sheer willpower. What he had not expected, not the slightest, was that it suddenly really started to ring. Noctis’ caller image danced on the screen and Prompto was so shocked that he screamed and dropped the smartphone.  _ Noctis called! Noctis really called! _

Heart pounding, he looked at the vibrating phone and could really read his boyfriend's name. Prompto grabbed the phone in a hurry. It seemed like a living being trying to avoid his trembling fingers.  _ Gods, he couldn't miss that call!  _ Prompto finally managed to take the call and felt a sob coming out of his throat:

" _ Noctis _ !"

Pure happiness flooded Prompto and instantly made him forget any weakness as he got up from the floor. Noctis called him! He heard Noctis gasping on the phone. Sounded like he was running? Sounded like he was out in town? But that was completely impossible! How could that be?

"Prom! Oh gods, my Prom! Please tell me that you are at home!?"

Noctis’ voice almost cracked. It sounded as if he was laughing, running and crying with happiness at the same time.

"Yes! Yes I am! Why?"

Prompto pushed his smartphone to his ear with both hands and felt how the excitement made everything around him almost translucent. He could only concentrate on Noctis’ voice, which was frantically panting into the phone.

"I'll come to you, Prom! I'll explain it to you in a moment! But stay where you are, I'll come to you!"

Before Prompto could answer, Noctis had already hung up and Prompto stared at the phone in pure disbelief. Was this a dream? A sleep deprivation hallucination? This couldn't really have happened, could it? It must have been an illusion. Noctis was coming to him. In the middle of the day? How could that be possible? Had Noctis really run away from the palace? Could that be possible? Had Ardyn helped him? No, Prompto couldn't imagine that. Noctis had sounded too exuberant and anticipatory for that.

"... he's coming here."

Prompto mumbled his disbelieving words to himself before a glowing beam appeared on his lips and he threw open the front door again. If he had dreamed that, he never wanted to wake up! He would end his dream and hold his beloved Noctis in his arms again! 

Prompto ran down the small stairs of his house and stood in the front yard when he could already see him. His Noctis! His Noctis in the black clothes of the royal family, as he ran towards him with a fluttering jacket and quick strides.  _ It wasn't a dream! This wasn't a dream! My Noctis is coming back to me! Even though it was the middle of the day and even though he wore the black clothes of the royal family, he still is coming to me! _ The prince wore a big grin on his face and shouted Prompto's name loudly when he saw him.

A laugh escaped Prompto and he jumped out of joy on the spot in his front yard before Noctis did the only logical thing he could do; the prince threw the silver pocket knife in Prompto's direction, warped and a second later was right in front of Prompto in the front yard.

Prompto let out a cry of joy when Noctis just threw himself into his arms. Noctis laughed with joy and Prompto could finally feel the warm, beloved body of his boyfriend against his body again. Noctis wrapped his arms around Prompto's back and Prompto put his arms around the prince's waist as they hugged each other tightly and laughed. They just laughed and cooed and kinda danced in circles while they both lost warm tears of joy. They cried and laughed and hugged each other tightly as if to show the whole world that they could never come apart.

"Prom! _ Oh Prom _ !"

Noctis called his name loudly, as if he couldn't believe it, before he covered Prompto’s tear-soaked face with many wet kisses. Prompto laughed as Noctis’ warm lips kissed his cheeks, lips and jaw as if there was no tomorrow. As if Noctis never wanted to stop kissing him.

" _ Oh gosh, dude _ !  _ My Noct _ ! How can that be? How can you be here?"

Prompto spoke his question among those beautiful kisses that Noctis gave him and couldn't stop laughing while the prince was already beginning to kiss his hair: However, Prompto got no answer at first. Noctis didn't seem to have time for that. The prince put his hands on his boyfriend's cheeks and they looked each other in the eyes with happiness for a moment before Noctis kissed him.

It was the most beautiful kiss they ever shared together. It was gentle and full of deep love. Prompto could taste Noctis's tongue in his mouth and felt how he literally melted away in Noctis' arms. Prompto pulled the prince closer by the waist and kissed him so full of passion and love, as if they were no longer in the front yard of his house, but as if they were the only two people in this world.

Prompto felt so happy. As he held Noctis in his arms, he felt happier than ever before.

* * *

Noctis could hardly put his own happiness into words. When he kissed Prompto's lips and held his beloved boyfriend in his arms, he had the feeling that nothing in this world could bring him down anymore. It was the greatest luck in the world that he could just have his Prompto again.

He did it. Noctis didn't know how and it was probably not his merit either, but that didn't matter. The final boss and the keeper of the cage had given up. He had unlocked the door of the cage and Noctis had spread his wings and had taken off. He had finally left the golden cage.

Noctis was finally, finally free. And in his freedom there was nothing he wanted more than to be with his beloved Prompto.

When Nocits came out of his father's office, he ran straight to the training hall and threw the door open. He just yelled to Gladio and Ignis that they had to come along and then he started to run. The prince hadn't even waited to see whether the two understood him or wanted to come with him. Noctis didn't have time for it! Either they came with him or they didn't, he didn't care. Noctis couldn't control himself anymore. There had been no time to explain, there had been no time to waste another second. Noctis could go back to Prompto and that was all that mattered. Within a very short time, Gladio and Ignis had been by his side and after Noctis had refused to slow down, they had no choice but to just run with him. Noctis frantically tried to answer some of the questions, but didn't focus on them. He had a mission!

_ And what a feeling it was! My gosh! _

Noctis just ran past all the guards! The guards who gave him such different looks. Some in amazement, some in surprise, others with a smile and others with disapproval. But Noctis was completely indifferent to all of this, because he was free.  _ I am finally free! _

The prince had run down the many stairs of the palace and when he got down there and no one had even tried to stop him, Noctis had laughed heartily. He wasn't  _ just _ running anymore, he had even jumped for joy while running! Noctis really didn't care how the people looked at him. The Prince of Lucis, whom they hadn't seen since his earliest childhood and who was now running, laughing, and jumping through Insomnia. Noctis didn't care. He didn't care about anything, because he was just happy. And he could go back to his Prompto. He could be with his beloved Prompto.

Noctis ran through the streets as if he were no longer able to stop and Ignis and Gladio had to apologize to a lot of passers-by who Noctis had bumped into, or had to throw apologetic hand gestures to motorists. They would be in every newspaper tomorrow, guaranteed. 

From the few words Noctis could utter while running, the two understood that Regis had allowed him to leave the palace. Not only that, he'd also allowed him to be with Prompto.

Oh, Noctis could see how happy his Shield and advisor were for him, after the first disbelief and shock passed. The prince saw the grin on Gladio's lips and the warm look in Ignis' eyes. Noctis felt pure excitement at the thought that he could introduce his boyfriend to the two of them.

It was only when Ignis asked if he was sure that his boyfriend would be home at that time of the day that Noctis had thought of calling Prompto. Just hearing his voice had only made his steps faster. All the endurance training he had to do every day finally paid off!

Then they saw Prompto standing there. His beautiful, beloved Prompto, and not even running had been fast enough for him. Noctis had warped himself right into the arms of his wonderful boyfriend and they had united in a kiss that was a thousand times more beautiful than any kiss they had ever shared before. Noctis had completely forgotten Gladio and Ignis ran after him. Or rather, Prompto had forgotten everything the moment they were able to kiss again after all this suffering.

Their kiss spoke of their mutual longing, of their missing, of their love and their passion. Noctis knew they had both had the worst five days of their lives. He suspected that Prompto had suffered as much as he did and he knew which self-doubts his boyfriend had to struggle with. Noctis wasn't blind. Despite his delight, he could see how finished and pale Prompto looked. They both had suffered so much without each other.

Now all the suffering and hiding were finally over. They did it.

When Noctis released the kiss, Prompto's cheeks were flushed and Noctis himself was dizzy with happiness. It felt so incredibly good to finally hold Prompto in his arms again. His sweet smile played around his nose and the look of the blue eyes showed an incredible love.

Very gently the prince put his forehead against Prompto’s and for an infinitely long second they only looked into each other's eyes. Before Prompto started giggling and the prince couldn't help but giggle as well. An infinite joy bloomed in Noctis's heart.

"I love you so much." 

Noctis’ tone spoke of his honest, deep love and the prince chuckled in amusement when Prompto put his hand on his booty and squeezed it. Noctis felt how the gesture made him blush and he could only think about how much he had missed Prompto squeezing his booty.

"I love you too."

Prompto’s blue eyes sparkled with an expression of true affection as he returned the prince's declaration of love. They had each other back.

It was one of those perfect moments. One of the moments that couldn't be more beautiful and Noctis would explain everything that has happened to Prompto in peace. He would explain to him that they would have a future together. Noctis would tell his love that all his worries were no longer important. His father knew about his relationship, and Insomnia would have the first gay king in history. Because Noctis was more than sure of one thing: He would never let Prompto go again. He would never allow them to be separated again. He would officially introduce him as his boyfriend to the whole world and maybe one day even as his fiancé. And who knows, sometime in the unknown future, they would probably get married and Prompto would be his royal husband.

In that moment of pure, honest happiness, Noctis was absolutely certain that this would be the future that awaited them both. A future in which they would overcome any misfortune and where they would be happy together as a couple. After they overcame all of this, they'd get through everything else together too. They were Prompto and Noctis, and their names would go together forever.

Just as the prince moved his head a little to kiss Prompto again, only feeling pure love, there came a cough from the small garden fence.

A laugh escaped Noctis when he realized that he had really completely forgotten Ignis and Gladio. He didn't break away from Prompto, but he turned his head to look at the two of them. Gladio leaned calmly and with a big grin on his face against the small fence while Ignis tried to hide his smile as he stood next to Gladio.

His boyfriend looked at the two and winced slightly in Noctis’ arms when he blushed to the roots and quickly took his hand off Noctis’ butt. Of course, the two wore their official clothes in the black color of the royal family and Prompto seemed to realize that he had just grabbed the ass of the next King of Lucis in front of other people.

_ Prompto is so incredibly cute! _ Noctis laughed when his boyfriend's cheeks glowed so red and kissed his temple.  _ Pff, Gladio and Ignis will soon have to get used to the fact that we can't keep our hands off each other.  _ However, the gesture didn't seem to bother them either.

Noctis gently released the hug and took the hand of his boyfriend instead. Thereupon Noctis gave Prompto a joyful, warm smile, which he returned after the brief shock with a chuckle.  _ Yeah, we both have to realize that we no longer need to hide it. We can show the whole world that we belong together! We can tell everyone that we are a couple! We are finally free! _

Noctis took a deep breath before saying the words Prompto wanted to hear for so long. Those words that would keep them both happy forever:

"Gladio, Ignis. This is Prompto. My official boyfriend."


	13. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter you can read about Ardyn's past relationships!

_ 41 years ago _ :

Ardyn daydreamed of the blonde oracle he had married a long time ago. He dreamed of her gentle smile and how she had tilted her head with a giggle. How she had taken his hand and placed it on her belly. His fingers caressed the warm skin very gently. The gesture alone had warmed his heart.

“I can't wait for your child's life to grow in me, Ardyn. When we can finally start our family after our wedding. The dream of our love will finally come true.”

Ardyn had smiled when he leaned over to Aera, kissing her gently. The hand still on her belly. The thought was so beautiful. The thought of starting a family with the woman he loved. To start his bloodline. The bloodline of the Lucis Caelums, with him as the first king. His joy couldn't be greater.

"I'm looking forward to it too."

The memories were warm and beautiful. A gentle dream of the past. At least until a hand flicked impatiently in front of his face.

"Ardyn?! Are you even listening to me?"

The voice was stern and Ardyn let go of his daydreams when he looked up at the equally blonde scientist with a grin. The man looked down at him with his eyebrows narrowed. He hated when Ardyn ignored him.

Ardyn was sitting at a desk in one of the research facilities, looking at Verstael. Verstael Besithia, head of the Niflheim research facility. The place where everything was made of metal and the eternal snow made everyone feel a deep cold. The perfect place to create monsters. Even if the most beautiful monster belonged to him alone.

“I apologize, my love. After your preparation took up so much of your time, I had to entertain myself with my thoughts. Poor me, don’t you think?”

Ardyn spoke his words with that honey-sweet amusement from which he knew could use it to tease Verstael a little bit.

Verstael only snorted as he brushed his blonde hair back with both hands. Like always not catching that one strand, which fell back on his forehead as always. Ardyn chuckled softly as he looked up at him with affection. It had taken Ardyn a long time to get over Aera's terrible death and much longer to fall in love again. But this man carried a spell that he could not resist. Verstael was the first to love him completely. Even with the whispering daemons in his body and the miasma that sometimes ran over his skin. None of this could scare Verstael. Sometimes it looked as if he would even like it.  _ Just as insane as he is beautiful. _

Ardyn looked at these cute freckles which were spread over his body and looked pale in the light of the neon lamps. He loved those freckles. Verstael was such a dedicated, unscrupulous man who had sent so many people to his death without hesitation. The freckles made his face so much sweeter and more innocent. It was like a controversy in itself.

"Good work takes time! But come on, I'm ready to show off my creations and capture your admiration."

_ Oh, there it is again. _ This beautiful crooked grin of Verstael when he spoke of his creations that would conquer the world.  _ His perfect, mad genius. _

Ardyn laughed in amusement when he got up and followed Verstael. Verstael couldn't stop talking about how much work it had been and how many poor test objects unfortunately had to die. The old king just listened and made the occasional comment as he followed the scientist. They walked through the metal corridors and the guards made room for them. Everything in Niflheim was cold and harsh. Only Verstael in his red robes wanted to show the world that he was the one to look out for. His confidence was incredibly charismatic. Ardyn tied the braid of his long red hair as he walked, but it was pointless. They just always looked messy. Maybe he should cut it shorter?

Verstael's eager voice accompanied their walk until they arrived in one of the large laboratories. They entered the observation deck on the second floor, which was separated from the rest of the room by a large glass pane. It was more of a viewing platform than anything else.

Verstael stood so energetically in front of the large pane that the robe blew behind him and Ardyn laughed at it. He loved it when Verstael got excited. It suddenly made such a malicious man look so cute.

"Look at it closely and then admire the genius of your partner."

Ardyn only shook his head at the scientist's cocky words with a grin, but then he stood next to him in front of the large glass pane. So close that he could feel his body heat.

Even if what Ardyn saw didn't make sense to him at first. In the laboratory in front of them were hundreds of the capsules with which Verstael cloned animals. Stacked up in huge rows and operated by several generators. Including the machine in which they kept the miasma. Only this time there were no animals in the capsules. There were babies. Many small newborns enclosed in tiny capsules and connected to tubes. They drifted in the greenish water and Ardyn was at a loss for words. His mouth was slightly open when he looked at it, trying to make sense of what he saw. Especially when he noticed after a few seconds that every newborn looked the same. The same face shape, the same size, the same gentle freckles on the skin. The redhead inhaled sharply.

"This is the solution to our problem, Ardyn! Newborns are not yet self-conscious; they are the perfect vessels for the miasma. It is so simple that it is a shame that I did not think of it earlier. I have used the cloning technology of meat production. These are my clones. The perfect, quick to restore vessels."

Everything that Verstael said made sense. Still, Ardyn put a hand on the glass that separated him from the little creatures. He felt his heart beat in his chest. Verstael had already talked about cloning humans. But he had never found any good reason in actually doing this. And now there was a being in every capsule who was exactly like him...?

"You are such a cruel man, Verstael. You know how much I've always longed for my own children. Now you just get hundreds at once?"

There was no bitterness in Ardyn's words. Just an incredulous laugh when he turned back to Verstael and looked at him. Cloning yourself just to see yourself die was something as cruel as only Verstael could think of. Ardyn really couldn't believe it. He looked at Verstael with pure surprise and that sweet amusement. After living for so many years, Verstael was the only one who managed to still surprise him.

When he commented, Verstael snorted and grimaced as if he had a sour taste in his mouth.

"These aren’t children. They are clones. Please spare me your sentimental words."

Ardyn chuckled at these defensive words as he got closer and wrapped his arms around Verstael. He gently pulled the scientist to his chest, who had turned his face away from him, obviously offended not to be praised directly, but instead to have to hear stories about children.  _ But well, the comment was truly insensitive to their current situation _ .

Ardyn loved Verstael more than anything, but the other had never been able to understand this side of him. The old king himself suffered from the fact that he would never have children of his own and only had his brother's descendants, which he could take as a replacement. While Verstael thought of raising children as wasted time, which he could instead invest in his research.

"I apologize. I'm impressed. You found a quick, unorthodox solution to an apparently unsolvable problem. Good job, my love."

Ardyn spoke his words softly before he bowed his head and kissed Verstael gently on the temple. The scientist relaxed noticeably in his arms.

In this way, they stood there for a while, watching how the machines kept the newborn alive.

"Do you really want to go, Ardyn? You can stay here in Niflheim.  _ With me _ . What can you expect in Lucis? You said yourself that you don't have a good relationship with Mors and his son."

Verstael whispered his words as he also wrapped his arms around Ardyn and looked up at him. It was so unfair how vulnerable Verstael looked at him. As if he would break his heart as soon as he left. Ardyn hated the thought that it might really be true.

Ardyn's smile was gentle as he held his lover close to him.

“I am afraid that I must continue to pester you with my sentimental words, my love, but yes. My brother's bloodline is the only thing left to me during my infinite inability to die. I was away for a long time; Regis must now be an adult. It’s time for me to return home and take care of my family. Who protects them when I'm not there? I'm surprised that Lucis hasn't fallen in my absence."

Verstael listened to his words in silence, then sighed as he put his head to his chest. Gently nestled against his body. He realized that he would not be able to stop Ardyn. Not when it came to his family. Not even love was enough to stop Ardyn. After all, he had sacrificed everything for this world to survive. Now he wanted to follow the life course of the Lucis Caelums. In a calm, gentle voice, Verstael formulated his answer:

"You are so stubborn. Almost as much as I am ...will you at least come back to me?"

Ardyn laughed softly and kissed his lover's hair.

"I will see you again."

_ 4 years ago: _

Ardyn looked at Verstael for a long time and tried to recognize the man he had been with. He looked at the old face, the wrinkles that played in it, the long white hair and the eyes that had become so much darker. Verstael had grown old.

"Ah Ardyn, I see you cut your hair."

The scientist's comment was just as sharp as for many years, and the old king couldn't help it. He laughed as he stepped closer to the desk where Verstael was sitting. Still in the same laboratories in Niflheim as almost 40 years ago.  _ Oh, the cruel time _ . Ardyn himself had long ago lost track of time. He had seen so many lives come and go, he had seen so much on this earth. Time no longer existed for him. He stood still forever, while everything else around him kept spinning. Ardyn had actually forgotten that Verstael didn't stop with him but kept spinning like everything else.

The immortal king felt a sharp pain in his heart that he had missed Verstael's life. It had taken him a long time to fall in love again. Now he had missed the life of his love.

"And you let your hair grow longer."

Ardyn grinned as he spoke and as he took one of the swivel chairs and rolled it over. Sitting next to Verstael.

"Pah, wherever it grows on my head, it can be long. But Ardyn, I'm not a fool. I just got old. Why are you back here after all these years? In all our letters and phone calls you haven't once mentioned that you want to come back."

When asked directly by the scientist, Ardyn just smiled. He came here because he found the clone that was stolen years ago by a Lucian spy. And not only that, he had also watched the clone over the years and made notes. Ardyn knew Verstael. He knew that this data was priceless to him. And he had also come to ask what they should do with the clone now. They only had a few years until he was an adult and really lived his own life. A life of his own with Verstael's face. Ardyn had felt that it was the scientist's decision what to do with him. That's why he came here. He had to clarify that personally. But when he looked at Verstael's aged face, none of this seemed to matter to the immortal king anymore. He gently took the hand of the scientist on which the skin was so loose and soft and held it with his own. Gentle and warm.

"I promised to see you again."

His words were spoken with the same tenderness as many years ago and Verstael hesitated for a second. Seemed to consider dropping the mask of indifference. And then it was the first time since Ardyn was standing in the door that Verstael returned his smile. A small, warm smile when the old man allowed him to show that he was happy to see him.

"I thought you forgot."

Verstael's words were quiet and Ardyn only shook his head as he slid closer. Verstael had never mentioned that he had a new partner. It would then be okay for him to put his arm around his shoulders as he did back then.

The other hesitated a second again before releasing the tension of his body and leaning against Ardyn's arm. Just one more time, as they used to do so many times before. They both knew that their reunion was short-lived.

Ardyn didn't mind that Verstael was old now. He had recognized him. His love. And he still felt the same affection in his heart as he did many years ago. Just because the body had changed didn't mean that the soul had either.

"Was it worth it to go away? How is life in Lucis?"

_ Was it worth it _ ? Ardyn thought about it when he looked at Verstael, who whispered his questions softly. He saw exactly how much he had broken his heart when he left. The scientist was also a man who couldn’t easily fall in love again.

“The first one is a question to which I have no answer, Vers. But about your other: Regis took over his father's attitude towards me. It is rather difficult to talk to him and his soul is so dark and full of fear. The daemons whisper to me all the time from his pain. But I like his son, Noctis. After two generations, he is the first free spirit who does not simply adopt the thoughts that are exemplified to him. But that's exactly why Regis locks him up like a tame animal. It almost hurts my soul to watch. I have always been a representative of freedom.”

With a heavy sigh, Ardyn finished his report and felt his own soul become a little lighter. He always felt relieved after sharing some of his worries with Verstael. Those phone calls had always been the one he was most looking forward to. Even if he had never dared to talk about the royal family on the phone. It was something he could only do personally. Even if he had seen Verstael's facial muscles twitch when he hadn't been able to answer whether it was worth it. As if the scientist was pleased that he couldn't have just continued without him.

What Ardyn hadn't expected was that Verstael laughed. He just laughed before lifting his head out of his arm and looking at him with amusement.

"Ardyn, what the hell is wrong with you? Since when has the immortal king let something happen that he doesn't like? Have you lost your bite since you weren't with me?"

When he laughed, the bitterness fell from Verstael's face and the shimmer of the young man from earlier came through. It sounded from the scientist's mouth as if Ardyn had made a fool of himself with his thoughts. Which was exactly the right reaction. Ardyn joined the laugh and shook his head at himself.  _ Verstael is right. Since when do I let something happen that displeases me? _

"I missed your sharp tongue, Verstael. But yes, you're right. I'll think about it. What about you? How did life play with you?"

Verstael smiled at him, obviously pleased that Ardyn had missed him before he lay back in his arms and started talking. Oh, and if Verstael could do anything, then to talk nineteen to the dozen. They spoke for hours and the longer they spoke, the more reluctance fell away from them. It was almost as if they had forgotten that they hadn't seen each other for decades. It was only when night came that Ardyn said goodbye. It was time for him to go back and consider if he wanted to do anything about Noctis living conditions.

When he said goodbye, he kissed Verstael. A gentle, little kiss that spoke of parting. It was probably the last one they would share in Verstael's life. It felt all the more beautiful and meaningful. Ardyn would never forget it.

Just as Ardyn was about to leave, he stopped at the door again. Looking ahead into the dark corridors. He hadn't done anything he really wanted to do. Still, he wanted to get rid of one more question. This was also part of the future.

"Vers, let me ask you a truly hypothetical question. If fate might want me to find your lost clone, who might live like a normal human, what would you want me to do with him?"

Ardyn spoke his words softly before looking back over his shoulder. It was just as Verstael had said: he was not a fool. The scientist looked at him sharply before that little nasty grin came over his face.

"Oh, like  _ you _ could hurt one of my  _ children _ . If you actually find this clone, you can do what you think is right with him. I'm excited to see which way you choose."

Verstael spoke the word children with that irony, which showed that he was still thinking about their conversation back then.  _ Well, what a fine answer to pull yourself out of the affair _ . Then Ardyn would have to figure out what to do next.


End file.
